To Lead The Way
by phineas81707
Summary: Serena is a frail girl, with no experience of the world. After bumping into Calem and Shauna on a morning jog, she decides to tag along with them, in the hopes of learning more about what she has been concealed from. But will what she does know stand in the way?
1. A Fresh Start

**As a fair warning: Serena's character arc may be a bit sensitive.**

Vaniville Town was a small town. Three brick houses were lined up along the cobblestone road in front of them. Lying smack-dab in the centre of this line was a large door that led to Route 1.

It was towards this door that the girl ran.

The girl had long, flowing blonde hair that streamed behind her as she ran. She wore a pink, loose sweater, along with a long, yellow skirt. Her eyes were large and blue, but her head was held down. She looked up only to check her speed.

The girl turned at the door, and ran back along the path. Her sneakers crunched in the cobblestone as she jogged around the corner to continue her lap.

*WHACK*

The girl fell down, landing harshly on the cobblestones. It was her thick head of hair that saved her head, although the rest of her body was not nearly as lucky.

"You OK?" a boy asked. He had short black hair, large hazel eyes, and a blue coat. He wore a pair of glasses on his head. He held his hand out, and the girl jumped back a little.

"Relax. I'll help you up," the boy continued. The girl held her hand out, and felt a gentle pressure on her arm. She found herself standing again, looking directly at her saviour.

"You must be the new neighbours. My name is Calem. Nice to meet you," the boy told the girl, giving her a gentle hand shake. "What's your name?"

The girl looked away from Calem, her eyes glazed in thought. She was distracted from her task by the young girl at Calem's side. She had brown hair tied in four ponytails, bulging green eyes, and a pink T-shirt decorated with bow patterns.

"Hi, my name is Shauna…" the girl said, flushing slightly. She gave a small wave. "What was your name again?" she asked. The girl blushed.

"Name? I… I don't know… Dad calls me girl, and Mom… I think she called me sweetie… we don't talk much…" the girl started spouting, mumbling a lot of her words.

"You don't have a name? That's no way for a girl to live! Let me see…" Calem said, looking around. Looking past the girl, he was reminded of the way she ran. Calm, without a need for direction.

"How about Serena?" Calem asked.

"Serena… perfect…" the girl sighed. She closed her eyes, and rolled the word over her tongue. She opened her eyes, and gasped.

"I better get home!" she said, worried. She turned on her heel, and ran back to her house.

"C'mon, Calem! We've gotta get to Aquacorde Town!" Shauna wailed. Calem held his hand up, and pointed at Serena's retreating figure.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Grace asked her daughter worriedly.

"I… met someone…" Serena said, looking around the kitchen. Most of their possessions were still in hurriedly packed boxes thanks to a recent move.

"You met someone? Are you insane?" Grace asked, beginning to panic. Not helping matters was that this was the time Calem and Shauna decided to follow Serena. Serena yelped, and hid behind a box.

"I suppose you are my daughter's new 'friend'… admit it, you're after her, aren't you?" Grace asked, grabbing a knife from the bench.

"Whoa, whoa… let's not jump to deadly weapons here… Shauna, you might want to get out of the house, my girl," Calem rapidly said. Shauna meekly nodded, and backed out of the door. Serena nervously peeped around the corner of her box.

"Look, whatever it is you're worried about, don't be. I'm harmless. I would never willingly hurt anyone," Calem tried to assure Grace. She gave another panicked wail. Calem sighed, and left the house himself. Serena crawled around the box she had hid behind, and ran after him.

* * *

"Hey… wait up!" Serena called out. Calem and Shauna stopped moving, in the middle of Route 1. The Route was a beautiful walkway with plenty of lovely foliage, but not much else.

"What is it?" Calem asked. Serena gave a few hurried breaths, and continued.

"I want to come with you," Serena said. She looked back with a tear in her eye.

"Why?" Shauna asked blankly.

"I have too many bad memories with Mom and Dad. Stuff I want to forget. Ever since Dad died, Mom's been more than a little crazy. We packed our bags and moved here almost immediately," Serena explained. Calem gasped. Serena gave a short moan, and collapsed into Calem.

"…I'll tell you one thing, Shauna. This girl definitely needed her jog. Don't think she's in shape."

"I'll help her!" Shauna said, grabbing onto one of Serena's dangling arms. Calem and Shauna heaved her to their destination.

* * *

Serena's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around. She was in a town nearly entirely stone, with cobble streets. She was sitting at a plastic table, on Calem's lap. Serena nervously twitched, and moved over to another chair.

"She's awake. We can start," a boy at the end of the table said. He had very short orange hair, and was wearing a very sophisticated outfit. The other stranger at the table had even shorter black hair, and was as large as his friend was small. He wore casual clothes.

"Hello, everyone. As you may know, but I should probably repeat myself for Serena's benefit, I am Trevor, assistant to Professor Sycamore. And Serena, this here is Tierno. He's a gentle giant, but don't get near him when he's excited," the boy introduced himself with. Serena nodded gratefully.

"Anyway, Cal, Professor Sycamore has offered you and your… err… friend, Shauna, a starter Pokémon to begin your journey, correct?" Calem nodded. "Good. He has said his offer extends to Serena. I took the time to call him while she was out. You may make your choice from these three Pokémon," Trevor finished.

"Three, Trev? Aren't you psychic," Tierno said.

"It's traditional for a Professor to offer new Trainers a choice between three Pokémon, Grass, Fire and Water," Trevor explained. Tierno nodded. Trevor knelt down, and released the three starters, and placed the tray holding the Poké Balls in front of Calem. Calem, Serena, and Shauna looked closely at the three starters.

Chespin immediately jumped onto Shauna's shoulder. He was brown except for a green helmet piece covered in spikes. His face was one of perpetual joy.

Froakie followed Chespin on the run around, and slung a part of his bubbly collar at Chespin. He was a blue frog with giant yellow eyes, and said collar made entirely out of bubbles.

Lying separately from the two was a Fennekin. She was a yellow fox, with red fur growing from her ears and tail. She was glaring at the frog and hedgehog through her tail.

Calem, Serena and Shauna each looked at one Pokémon in particular. They knew exactly which one best suited whom.

"I choose you, little Chester!" Shauna cheered, grabbing Chespin's Poké Ball as her own, as well as nicknaming her Chespin.

"You're coming with me, Fennekin," Serena cooed, tucking her arms under Fennekin.

"Froakie, I'm going to need your help!" Calem said, picking Froakie's Poké Ball up… and for good measure, slipping Fennekin's into Serena's pocket. She gasped, and blushed.

"And also, Cal… you might need some of these…" Trevor said, opening a briefcase by his side. It gave a minor explosion, and several bracelets became pouring out. Trevor picked out three from the pile, and passed them to each trainer.

"These are Battle Rings. They are one of the most important tools in successful battling. They allow one to send their commands and ideas from human to Pokémon without the need to shout, and choreograph your plan to the opponent," Trevor stated.

"In other words, press buttons to win!" Tierno simplified. Calem, Serena and Shauna nodded. Shauna looked up at Serena.

"Do you want a practice battle?" Shauna asked.

"Shauna!" Calem called out, shocked at Shauna's bluntness. Serena was less annoyed.

"I probably should practice at least once. Let's go!" Serena said, raising her Battle Ring to her eye.

_Serena is challenged by Pokémon Trainer Shauna!_

_Pokémon Trainer Shauna sent out Chester!_

_Go! Fennekin!_

Chester gave a friendly smile, and waved to his opponent. Fennekin tilted her head away from Chester, frowning. Chester shrugged, and charged with a Tackle. Not expecting Fennekin to have noticed the attack, he was surprised to find Fennekin in the air, using an Ember on Chester below.

"Whoa…" Serena said, surprised. She wasn't expecting that out of her Fennekin. The Fennekin looked at Serena, and smiled encouragingly. She charged at Chester, and spat an Ember close range. Chester was defeated.

_Serena defeated Pokémon Trainer Shauna!_

"Wow… Fennekin was amazing…" Shauna said, looking at the little fox with a note of amazement in her voice. Fennekin curled her tail up, and lay down, the fight over. Serena tucked her arms under Fennekin, and picked her up.

"You were brilliant, little girl…" Serena whispered, before sinking her face into Fennekin's fur. Calem smiled at the sight. He sat down, letting Froakie out. Serena perched herself next to him.

"What about you, Calem? You want to practice a battle with Froakie?" she asked. Calem shook his head. Serena shrugged, and sat down next to Calem.

"I'm really grateful what you've done for me," Serena said. "When Dad died, Mom flipped a lid. You saw a bit of that. I'm just grateful I'm on the road with all this fresh air..."

"You must've been cooped up for a while," Calem commented.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. I always wondered what it was like outside the house… and now I know. And I love it. I'm staying with you, Calem," Serena told him. Calem nodded.

"Glad to have you with us, Serena," Calem said. Serena smiled.

* * *

Calem and Shauna led Serena through the Santalune Forest, and out into Santalune City. The place was larger than Vaniville Town, but had a similar-style décor. Calem, Serena and Shauna were in awe of the place, only to be met by a young girl. Well, young-looking.

"Hello there, travellers. Alexa heard that I might be seeing a few trainers here…" the girl said. She had blond hair that hung in ringlets, a tank top and jeans. She also had a camera on her person, which Serena was nervously eyeing. Calem could tell that the nervousness was the only reason the girl hadn't snapped a few pictures.

"Hm… I suppose so. My name is Calem, and these are my friends Serena and Shauna," Calem introduced, pointing to each person as he mentioned them.

"The name's Viola! I'm a picture-perfect shutterbug for my big sister Alexa's journalism! I also do a lot of freelance on the side!" Viola introduced herself with. "In addition to that, I also happen to be the Gym Leader of Santalune!"

"Gym Leader? You mean like the best Trainers in Kalos? The ones you fight to earn Badges and challenge the Pokémon League? Those Gym Leaders?" Calem asked. Viola nodded.

"Awesome! Serena, want to try a challenge?" Calem asked.

"No thanks," Serena politely declined.

"In that case, do you want to spend some time with me? I can give you a little bit of a girl talk, for what it's worth…" Shauna asked. Serena nodded, and the two turned to leave.

"Calem, how many Pokémon do you have?" Viola quickly asked.

"One," Calem told her. Viola pointed towards Serena and Shauna.

"You might… no, probably will need more than that, even for a first challenge. I'll give you the warning that I train Bug Pokémon. Organise a team with Serena and Shauna, and meet me at the Gym over there," Viola addressed. She walked towards it, leaving Calem to pool their partners.

"Serena, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but could I borrow Fennekin?" Calem asked. Serena nervously nodded, holding one arm towards her chest. Calem didn't notice it, and turned to Shauna.

"I have no idea why, but Shauna, could I please use Chester?" Calem asked. Shauna agreed. When she gave him her friend, she was surprised to find herself coming out with a Pokémon.

"Froakie… Thanks, Cal," Shauna said, beaming.

"I don't want Serena in undue danger, but I know I'm going to need Chester and Fennekin. Froakie can keep you company in the meantime."

* * *

Shauna led Serena around town, although not altogether sure where she was taking her.

"Shauna, you really know Calem…" Serena said nervously, trying to break the tension.

"Oh, Cal? Yeah, we go way back. He was always giving me a hand here and there since I could walk. I don't know why, but I've always looked at him like a favourite uncle," Shauna said. Serena raised her eyebrow.

"An uncle? But he's barely five years older than you!" Serena said.

"Not a literal uncle. But that sort of role in my life. But what about you and Calem? Thinking of becoming my aunt?" Shauna teased.

"An aunt? I dunno… I feel like you know more about the world than I do…" Serena said, looking down nervously. She liked Shauna, but every moment she spent around her seemed to magnify her inexperience. Like this one: Shauna was rolling her eyes, like Serena had missed an incredibly obvious hint.

"What did I miss?" Serena asked, confused. Shauna nervously flushed, not sure how to respond to that.

* * *

Calem stepped inside the Gym. Sprawling in the centre was a giant spider's web, with high-reaching trees. Calem slowly stepped his way across it to find the Gym Leader's pedestal. He stepped on a switch, and what Calem had took for the opposite wall opened up like a curtain, and a brilliant flash shone for a split second.

"Photogenic, if I do say so myself. I am Viola, the camerawoman who never lets a single smile escape her focus! Welcome to the Santalune Gym Challenge for the Bug Badge!" Viola introduced herself with.

"Was that necessary?" Calem asked. Viola nodded.

"In that case…"

_The Gym Battle against Gym Leader Viola has now begun!_

_Leader Viola sent out Surskit!_

_Go! Chester!_

Viola's Surskit slid from side to side. Chester opened the festivities with a Vine Whip attack, lashing out vertically. Predictably, the blow missed. Surskit blowed with a Bubble attack, which Chester deftly snapped with his thorns. Surskit then decided to set up, and splashed with a Water Sport attack, soaking the arena. Chester saw no harm in this attack, but used the opportunity to Vine Whip the Surskit. Knocked back, Surskit attempted to Quick attack, but Chespin decided to improvise. Curling up into a ball, Chespin began to roll on the spot, his spikes pinning Surskit's attack into the ground.

_Leader Viola sent out Vivillon!_

"Smile for the camera!"

Vivillon spread her wings, and shot out an army of incredibly tiny Scatterbug. They latched onto Chester, and began gnawing away with their incredibly tiny mouths. Chester shook a majority off, and used his Rollout move to launch straight into Vivillon. Vivillon shook herself off, huffed indignantly, and launched another Infestation attack. Chester had taken his limit, and was really annoyed with the bugs.

_Go! Fennekin!_

Fennekin turned back and winked at Calem, before facing the Vivillon. Vivillon shot an Infestation at Fennekin, but Fennekin simply blasted with an Ember, shooting a flame through the hordes of Scatterbug, and hit Vivillon. The blow did less than expected. Fennekin eyed the arena, and noticed it was still soggy. Vivillon charged with a Tackle, and Fennekin leaped into the air, pinning her underneath her paws.

_What? Fennekin is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Fennekin got on her hind legs. Pressed underneath those very legs, Vivillon could see only Fennekin's tail get bigger, and a skirt-like growth appear at her waist. Above that, Fennekin was becoming a cute witch, her body assuming the general shape of a dress, with a stick caught in her tail.

_Congratulations! Serena's Fennekin has evolved to become Braixen!_

Braixen stepped lightly so that Vivillon was still pinned down, but Braixen was facing Vivillon's head. She then pulled her stick from her tail, and took aim. A huge blast of something that was probably not Ember soared right down Vivillon, taking it down easily.

_Calem defeated Leader Viola!_

"Snap-tastic! That battle was a panorama of power! You have earned my prize!"

_Calem received the Bug Badge from Viola!_

"Picture perfect! But shouldn't you go back and see your friends?" Viola asked.

"Don't tell me to keep an eye on those two!" Calem said indignantly.

* * *

Calem, Serena and Shauna met up with each other at the entrance to Route 4. There, they encountered a girl who was very reminiscent of Viola, but with darker hair.

"Oh, hello, I'm Alexa… hey… is that the Bug Badge?" Alexa said hurriedly, pointing at the place Calem had pinned his badge.

"Yeah… I think that's what Viola called it…" Calem said, struck by the full force of Alexa.

"You beat Viola? She's my little sister, and quite the pain to fight. You must be a magnificent battler. Perhaps this will help you get even stronger!" Alexa rattled off, pulling out an oddly-shaped brace. Calem put it in his bag, feeling that it would possibly come in handy.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got reports that need doing. Bonne continuation!" she said, turning on her heel and leaving. Looking between each other, Calem, Serena and Shauna shrugged, before moving on.

* * *

"Calem… it's getting late…" Shauna moaned, looking up at the sky. Calem did likewise, and noticed the sun setting. He felt a yawn, and agreed with Shauna.

"I don't suppose we'll be getting back to Santalune in a hurry… I guess we'll just have to camp out…" Calem said, looking at Serena nervously.

"Calem, we should've gone back to Vaniville to get more equipment while Serena was out! It's not like Route 1 was that long…" Shauna tore into herself.

"Calm down, Shauna. It's not something we should have expected. Nevertheless, until I can find a place we can get another tent, would you mind sharing with Serena?" Calem assured her. Shauna looked up at Serena, and nodded. They got their tents out, and started preparing to hit the hay.

**And so, I've started setting up a couple of trends for this story. The notable thing is the inclusion of night-time, something I am four generations behind on.**

**Serena's character, like I think I've mentioned, but probably haven't, is probably one of my most anticipated parts of this series. Her development arc is the reason night-time segments exist, and will get more fleshed out as Serena continues to develop.**

**The Exp Share, and Fennekin's early evolution, exist for a similar reason: Shauna being a main character as well means that this story has three main characters, each with six Pokemon. As such, there are, like, twenty evolutions I have to conduct. Not only that, I have a plot-imposed time limit for some of them. I am trying to cram a lot of evolutions into this story, so don't act surprised if a Pokemon evolves off screen, or in a minor battle.**

**And finally, yes, I am using a goddess-damned Froakie. My fear/hatred of them wasn't as fleshed out when I made the decision to include Shauna and use all three Kalosian starters, but by the time it should have landed on the cutting room floor, Shauna was too involved in the story to be exorcised and have just Chespin and Fennekin kicking around. Mr. Mime and Jynx were a lot easier to brush under the rug... *sigh***


	2. Electricity In The Air

**Trainers, which of Delcatty's Abilities is generally regarded as a hindrance?**

**a) Cute Charm  
b) Normalize  
c) Wonder Skin**

Calem woke up, seeing the sight of his tent above him. For a moment, he forgot why he was camping, before remembering all of what happened the previous day. Meeting Serena, starting a momentous journey… earning the Bug Badge… Calem got up, and shook himself free of dust. He started the day checking on the two girls: his self-proclaimed surrogate niece Shauna and their ward Serena. He looked into the tent, and then gasped with surprise.

"What is that?" he asked. There, within the tent and resting on Shauna's lap, was a pink and cream coloured cat. Its tail was shaped like an oddly-proportioned paw. Calem was somewhat worried about how it got there.

"It walked into the tent while we were sleeping, and nuzzled up with us. Calem, can we keep it? Please?" Shauna said. Calem eyed it over. He nodded, and Shauna leapt with glee.

"Come on up, little kitty! Onto Shauna's shoulder!" Shauna said, whistling. The kitty neatly complied, and mewed. Serena gave it a gentle caress with her hand. The kitten mewled again.

* * *

Starting their trek, Calem, Serena and Shauna easily made it to the next town. However, 'town' was putting it mildly. Lumiose City was a maze of high-reaching skyscrapers. Calem looked across to construction workers blocking certain parts of the city. He was almost relieved: the less of Lumiose City they had to worry about, the better. However, Shauna was not so easily subdued.

"It's all…so… pretty! Cal, I've got to see, I've got to see!" she cheered, before running away in a flash.

"Wait, Shauna, stay where I can see you!" Calem said, before turning to Serena. He held out a hand, and Serena nervously took it. They ran as fast as they could to catch up to Shauna.

* * *

They were lucky to catch up to her. She had bumped into a young girl wearing a similar style to Shauna, but with more hot colours like brown and yellow. Her blond hair was tied in one ponytail, in contrast to brunette Shauna's four.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're going!" the other girl said. Apparently, the crash was recent.

"Sorry… got a bit carried away… wait!" Shauna said, before crying out. She looked around the street frantically. Calem followed her lead in confusion, but Serena understood. She was looking at Shauna's shoulder.

"Bonnie! I told you not to run off!" a young voice called from behind the blond girl, his voice cracking. Serena looked up, taking Calem's shoulder. The boy was wearing a blue jumpsuit, and had a large backpack strewn across one shoulder. He wore glasses that seemed to shine opaque white.

"Well, then you should run faster, Clemont!" the young girl, Bonnie, shouted back. Clemont had caught up to his companion, and looked at Shauna with some concern.

"Sorry about my sister. She can be a little headstrong sometimes. What have you lost?" Clemont told her.

"I lost the little kitty we adopted in Route 4!" Shauna cried. Clemont put a hand to his chin.

"If you adopted it on Route 4, I should know what it looks like. Since the blackout recently, I haven't had much to do, so of course I'll look for your pet. I am Clemont, Gym Leader of Lumiose City, and thus Bonnie and I are the only ones who are strictly speaking allowed past the blockade at the moment," Clemont said. Shauna nodded.

"Go to Professor Sycamore's laboratory. He said he was looking for a group similar in size and makeup to yours anyway. I will meet you there as soon as I find your pet," Clemont said.

"Just as long as you don't use another one of those inventions again, I'll help with that. And-" Bonnie said, before noticing the girl hiding behind Calem.

"Oh my goddess, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! Would you please, _please_ marry my brother?" she asked, getting down on one knee and holding her hand out to Serena. Serena blushed, and took a few steps back. Calem quickly put his arm around Serena to stop her outright fleeing, and Serena leaned in to nuzzle Calem.

"Bonnie! I told you not to do that!" Clemont said, twitching his arm to activate something in his bag. A long, purple arm ending in a cream hand extended from the backpack, and latched onto Bonnie's dress. Lifting her up, the pair left, their respective arguments being drowned out by each other. Calem, Serena and Shauna heard one phrase each.

"Think about it!" was Bonnie's.

"Will you stop that?" was Clemont's.

"What do you think?" Calem asked.

"Just as long as they manage to find my little kitty, I'm good. Who knows how lost she feels in this huge city?" Shauna said. Serena said nothing, shivering. Calem gave her a nervous pat on the back, and the three decided to head to Sycamore's lab.

* * *

Calem, Serena and Shauna entered the laboratory, which luckily stood out like a sore thumb. It was painted very natural colours to easily contrast it with the surrounding skyscrapers. Calem, Serena and Shauna entered, to meet a very tall man in a lab coat. Even before the introductions, Calem and Shauna knew who he was.

"Welcome to Lumiose City! My name is Professor Augustine Sycamore, and I am the Kalos region's resident Pokémon Expert! You must be the promising new students I had Trevor hire," Professor Sycamore said.

"Thank you for your kind welcome, Sycamore. My name is Calem, and this is Shauna and Serena. Sorry about springing Serena on you unnecessarily, Professor," Calem said, speaking for the group.

"It was no trouble, Calem, no trouble at all. I have heard rumours that the legendary racer Grace moved into Vaniville… I suppose she would be your mother, Serena?" Sycamore said. Serena nodded, and stepped behind Calem.

"No need for concern, my little girl. No need at all. I've sent messages to Grace, but I never got a reply… oh well. Anyway, my new apprentices, I shall now bestow upon you an object Trevor forgot to. He tends to overlook details in the face of significant events, and I assume Serena's arrival was significant enough. The least I can do is commend him for getting the Battle Rings to you…" Sycamore prattled on, before finally handing three card-like objects to each Calem, Serena and Shauna.

"These are Pokédexes. I hope you will use them well," Sycamore said. "Now, for something I have been looking forward to… how about a battle?" Sycamore asked, gesturing to his belt. Three Pokémon were buckled there.

"You're on, Sycamore!" Calem said. Calem, Serena and Shauna pulled out their Pokémon on sync. Sycamore pulled all three of his partners from his belt in one fluid motion.

_Calem, Serena and Shauna are challenged by Pokémon Professor Sycamore!_

_Pokémon Professor Sycamore sent out Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle!_

_Go! Chester!  
Go! Braixen!  
Go! Froakie!_

Braixen moved the fastest, being the most evolved of the trio. It's quick movements brought its stick from its tail. However, instead of a lightning-fast fire attack, Braixen used a Psybeam. Taken aback by the choice of move, Bulbasaur's defences were beat easily.

_What? Froakie is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Froakie spread his legs forward in preparation to bounce. His entire body became longer and thinner, with his head experiencing the most dramatic change. Darker blues were speckled along the light blue body, and his eyes narrowed. Literally, they became a lot narrower.

_Congratulations! Calem's Froakie has evolved to become Frogadier!_

Frogadier's next move came faster than Braixen's. The lightning-fast Water Pulse had already been thrown in the time it took for Charmander to process that fact. He got blasted solidly back.

_What? Chester is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Chester jumped into the air, and rolled into a ball. The ball expanded, coated in green. Brown patches appeared sporadically across his skin, and the ball landed. He revealed his face, showing that he became the ball.

_Congratulations! Shauna's Chester has evolved to become Quilladin!_

Chester rolled back into an orb, and rolled at Squirtle. Squirtle deflected the blow, but was seeded by Chester. Chester immediately turned around, and used a Needle Arm, taking Squirtle completely by surprise.

_Calem, Serena and Shauna defeated Pokémon Professor Sycamore!_

"That was way too easy…" Calem said, wary.

"I spend more time studying Pokémon than battling with them. That really was my best effort," Professor Sycamore said mournfully. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Nevertheless, you have beaten me, which proves you are at the very least beginner Trainers. So please, take another Pokémon!" Professor Sycamore said, pulling out a similar case to that Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie were contained within.

"Take a choice of one of the three Pokémon I have used in the fight. Don't worry: these aren't the ones I used, and my fight is no indicator of their actual talent." He swung his hand across the capsule, and the three Pokémon were released. Shauna knelt down to think about the choices.

"Shauna, I've made my choice," Calem said. He swiped the Poké Ball of his choice from the rack, pocketing it. Shauna looked between them, and smirked.

"You made that choice easy," Shauna said, swiping the remaining Poké Balls, and tossing one to Serena.

"Your choices?" Sycamore asked.

"Charmander, so I can leave Braixen with Serena!" Calem said. Serena flushed.

"Shelly, because I don't want two Grass types!" Shauna said, nicknaming her partner. Sycamore agreed. Variety was the cornerstone to a successful team.

"And I'm left with Bulbasaur," Serena pointed out. Sycamore nodded.

"I'm not leaving you with just these new partners. I study a newly discovered form of evolution known as Mega Evolution. It gives Pokémon more of a boost than regular evolution, with the added pro that it can be conducted more often than regular evolution," Sycamore explained.

"And it's cons?" Calem asked. He knew that there would be some limiters.

"Mega Evolution can only be conducted under specific conditions, which I still struggle to piece together. Additionally, only certain Pokémon are able to Mega Evolve. This list is also under construction. However, I do know three Pokémon for sure. Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise," Sycamore said, pulling out three stones. He passed one to each member of the group.

"These stones are the Venusaurite, the Blastoisinite, and the Charizardite X. I have heard that these stones are critical to Venusaur, Blastoise and Charizard's Mega Evolutions, but I'm not quite sure how. If you continue on, I'm sure you'll find someone who can assist you."

"Thanks, Professor Sycamore!" Shauna said.

* * *

"Shauna!" Clemont called out. Shauna turned, and saw Clemont running up to the lab clumsily. He reached the lab, stopping only to breathe.

"I've… found it…" Clemont said, holding up the adopted cat. Shauna took it from his hand, and started to hug it. Calem pulled out his Pokédex, and scanned the Pokémon.

_Skitty, the Kitten Pokémon. It shows its cute side by chasing its own tail until it gets dizzy._

"Skitty? You mean to say that's an actual Pokémon?" Calem asked.

"Why yes indeed, Calem! Most non-human creatures are Pokémon!" Clemont triumphantly told him.

"In that case, it was obvious in retrospect. Probably seeing it show up out of nowhere while I was sleeping made me think otherwise. But in any case… Shauna, could you catch it, so it's easier to carry about?" Calem said. Shauna fumbled with her skirt, before pulling out a Poké Ball. She aimed it at the Skitty, and caught it.

_… … … …__Gotcha! Skitty has been caught!_

"And while I'm thinking about it… I got a request from a certain individual that you head to that café over there," Clemont said, his extendable arm pointing in that direction. Calem, Serena and Shauna followed his sight to see it.

"Should we be worried?" Calem asked, looking at Serena. At the mention of 'unnamed', she had jumped on Calem's shoulder and began to shiver.

"It was a female voice I heard, so no, I think Serena will be fine," Clemont assured Calem.

"You're quite shrewd, Clemont…" Serena mumbled.

"It's part of the job description! …I don't remember what job, but it's in the description!" Clemont stated.

* * *

Shauna ran into the café suddenly, just barely short of making a scene. Calem and Serena followed her, Serena locked in Calem's embrace. To the casual observer, this looked like an ordinary family. But to the right person, she knew that this was just a rather odd band that acted like one.

"It's nice to finally see you," she said, beckoning from her corner table. Calem, Serena and Shauna sat down at it, with Shauna seated closest to the woman. She wore a dark coat that concealed everything but her face, and she wore sunshades to cover her eyes.

"I heard from Professor Sycamore he was hiring new apprentices. So I wanted to give them something rather special," she said. She pulled from a deep pocket a Poké Ball, and passed it to Shauna.

"Who are you?" Calem asked.

"I would not like to make a big deal of my name in this corner café. But…" she trailed off, leaning forward. Calem, Serena and Shauna leaned closer, so that no one else could hear.

"I am Diantha, world-renowned star and the Champion of Kalos," she said, lowering her shades. Calem gasped, and Diantha winked.

"Wait, who's she?" Serena asked.

"I'll fill you in later, Serena. It's a long story, especially to you," Calem muttered. "And you too, Shauna, you'll hear the story," he said, forestalling Shauna's question. Diantha smiled.

"Glad to see someone doesn't know who I am. I show even a shred of evidence that I am Diantha, and the world goes completely insane. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to head back to the one place I don't go insane. Bonne route!" she said, standing from the table and leaving. Shauna sent out the Pokémon she was given.

"It's a Ralts…" she said, smiling.

_Nice to meet you, too, _the Ralts said, curtseying.

"Aw, if it isn't a little princess? Oh, and what's this?" Serena said, holding her hand out. Ralts understood her meaning, and passed Serena her marble. Serena pulled out the Venusaurite she had been given by Professor Sycamore.

"They're alike… Ralts has a Mega Evolution?" she said.

Gardevoir_ has a Mega Evolution. My mother has a Gardevoirite as well, and can Mega Evolve. But I'm not old enough yet, and my old Trainer Diantha has no need for two Mega Gardevoir. So, with my consent, she wanted to give me to the most promising student of Mega Evolution. I guess that's you, _Ralts explained, gently taking her Gardevoirite back. Serena looked at Shauna.

"I'll train her, Serena. But I'll keep the Blastoisinite, just in case," she said, returning Ralts. "And you're right; she is a cute little Princess. Sounds like a cute name," Shauna said.

"Now shall we head off to the next Route?" Calem asked.

* * *

Calem, Serena and Shauna walked onto Route 5, a Route with deep forests and a skate rink. Shauna had barely registered this when a blue shape bumped straight into her. She crashed into the ground, and looked up at the shape.

_"__Whoops, buddy, sorry about that… Korrina!" _the Pokémon said, pronouncing the last word with a long call. Skating down from a high beam, the girl leaped from the railing, did a mid-air flip, and landed, roller blades down, on the grass next to it.

"Lucario! I warned you about that! So sorry about that…" the girl, Korrina, said. She wore a red and white casual dress, and safety gear, also white.

"No problem. Didn't lose my Kitty this time, so no harm done," Shauna said.

"The name's Korrina, and I'm looking to become an expert on Mega Evolution, just like my grandfather!" Korrina said, flipping the hair underneath her helmet, and placing her hand on the Lucario's shoulder.

"Lucario can Mega Evolve? Five minutes out of Sycamore's lab, and we've almost matched his list of known Mega Evolutions!" Calem remarked.

"You mean Augustine? I'm pretty sure he knows Lucario can Mega Evolve. Anyone with more than a passing familiarity with Mega Evolution should know Lucario can go Mega. I've also seen a Mega Blaziken, Absol, an unfortunate encounter with a Mega Alakazam we don't need to mention…" Korrina started to recount.

"And now we've matched his list," Shauna said.

"But enough about Mega Evolutions. You, girl in the pink, what did you say your name was?" Korrina finished.

"I didn't. It's Shauna. How rude of me. These here are Calem and Serena," Shauna said.

"Shauna, it's just you I'm looking at. Yeah… one day, there will be an important event between us. But for now, I must depart. À la prochaine!" Korrina said, before turning on her skates and leaving.

* * *

Calem, Serena and Shauna arrived at Camphrier Town next. It was a very small town, but it was surrounded by walls, and headed by a large castle. Shauna looked up in awe.

"Kinda makes you feel medieval, doesn't it?" she asked. Calem nodded. Serena yawned nervously. As they watched the castle, the drawbridge lowered, and a man came rushing from it.

"What happened?" Calem asked, keeping one eye on Serena. She seized up at the sight of someone in a hurry.

"There's been… follow me!" the man said. Calem, Serena and Shauna followed him to Route 7, where they saw the cause of his woes.

*SNORE!*

"Oh my goddess, that thing is loud!" Serena said, blocking her ears.

"What do we do about it? It looks like it's blocking the road…" Calem pointed out.

"Well… under natural circumstances, Snorlax can sleep for more than…" he started, before pausing in his narration. His eyes whipped across to see Shauna bouncing on Snorlax's giant belly.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she chanted.

"Get down from there, Shauna!" Calem called out. Shauna smiled, and began to do so.

*SNORE!*

The Snorlax's bellow sounded again, throwing Shauna off balance. She whipped around, and fell from the Snorlax. Serena hurriedly rushed forward, and caught Shauna in her arms.

"Thanks…" Shauna said. Serena smiled.

"You're a friend of mine. And I don't let my friends get hurt," she said, although she was starting to blush. Shauna giggled, and Serena set her down. Calem hugged her from relief, before hugging Serena in gratitude. Serena blushed even harder.

"Err-hem. As I was saying, this Snorlax is not going to wake up under its own power. And while she had the good idea to try and awaken the creature, there's only one thing that can do that," the man told them.

"And since you are not using it or running back to your castle to collect it, I can assume that you are not currently in possession of it," Calem said. The man nodded.

"I am afraid that, while the Poké Flute is indeed a possession of Shabboneau Castle, it was recently claimed by the owner of Parfum Palace. Could you please be helpful and go collect it? Please?" the man asked.

"OK," Calem wearily said.

"Thanks. I'm called Daryl. When you get to Parfum Palace, mention my name, and you'll get the Flute. Don't let me down now," Daryl said. Calem, Serena and Shauna nodded, and went along the path to Parfum Palace.

* * *

Calem, Serena and Shauna walked up to the Parfum Palace. It was more of a manor with a giant golden gate. They walked up to this gate, only to be stopped by a man clad in a tuxedo.

"Excuse me, visitors. The fee for entering this Palace will be 1000 Poké Dollars per head," he said. He sounded like he said little else. Calem reached into his pocket, and withdrew 3000 Poké Dollars, reluctantly paying the man.

"Thank you. Please enjoy your visit, and please refrain from breaking things," he said. Somehow, Calem got the feeling that this was the 'little else' he said.

* * *

Calem, Serena and Shauna entered the palace, only to hear a panicked shout.

"Furfrou! Where are you, boy?" the voice was shouting. Serena shivered. She closed her eyes, and began to think. Drowning out the sounds of the shouts, she heard the terrified yipping of the Furfrou. She opened her eyes.

"In the backyard!" she shouted. All three of them hustled in that direction.

* * *

Calem and Serena rushed into the backyard, and found a massive maze. They could see the Furfrou running around within without direction. Calem and Serena looked between each other, and nodded. They began to run towards the garden.

"Hold it!" Shauna shouted. Both Calem and Serena turned, to see Shauna holding a map of the garden.

"Where did you get that?" Calem asked.

"I drew it from the balcony. Anyway, what we want to do is not run after the Furfrou… that'll just get us tired. What we want to do is outsmart it, and run it into a corner where it cannot escape. From what I saw, we can do that here… here… possibly here, it wasn't all that clear from too high… and… here," Shauna said, pointing out her idea on the map. Calem and Serena nodded.

"To corner it, we're going to need to run away from the corners. Not run away as in flee, but run… kinda not next to them, if you understand. Calem, Serena, you'll run parallel to the Furfrou, and stop it from turning. I will guide the dog from behind. If we can run it like that, it'll be cornered, and we can keep it still long enough for its owner to take it from our hands."

Calem and Serena nodded like they understood what she said. Calem had absolutely no idea where Shauna got so good at puzzles.

* * *

After an hour of trying (and failing) Shauna's tactic, it finally worked. Luckily for the three of them, the Furfrou was all tuckered out from the run as much as they were, and it was easy to contain long enough for Shauna's yell to have summoned its owner.

"Furfrou!" he said, running up and hugging the dog. Shauna smiled, Serena beamed, and Calem smirked.

"This was simply wonderfrou! I am Keith, the current keeper of Parfum Palace, and it would simply be a crime to leave you unrewarded. I know! How about a display of fireworks?" Keith prattled on. Calem looked at the sky. It was dusk, and not too long before nightfall.

"Might as well," he said.

* * *

Calem, Serena and Shauna all stood at the balcony Shauna drew the map from. Serena gulped, but did not show much more fear of height. Especially not since Calem held her hand.

"Fire in the hall!" Keith called, and the fireworks started to fly. He left the balcony, leaving just Calem, Serena, and a drowsy Shauna.

*Yawn…* "Calem… I can't…" Shauna sighed.

"Just go to sleep, if you can't stay up. You've had a big day today. I don't blame you," Calem said. Shauna nodded, and fell asleep. The view must have worn off after Shauna copied it down. It left Calem essentially alone with Serena. Noticing this, Calem started slowly edging away, but Serena held on.

"Serena…" Calem said nervously.

"It's all so… grand. Just… I've never seen fireworks before…" Serena said. Calem placed his arm around her shoulders, smiling all the more nervously.

"Calem, I… urgh…" Serena said.

"Shh… just relax, Serena…" Calem said, going back to concern over his friend. The fireworks continued to go off, but Calem was staring at something that was, to him, far more beautiful. He beamed at the sight of Serena's bliss. She turned to him, the bliss translating to something different, but no less happiness-inducing.

"Calem… or can I call you Cal?" Serena whispered.

"Either's fine…" Calem said. Serena looked into his eyes. Her deep blue eyes found his hazel, liking what they found. Something passed between them, and Serena closed her eyes. She pulled Calem down slightly, and kissed him right then and there.

Shauna smiled through her slitted eyes: she had a hunch that Serena liked Calem, and wanted to help her with that. Happy with seeing the fireworks and Calem's kiss, she sunk into an actual sleep.

Serena pulled away from Calem, and looked at him.

_How did I do? _her eyes seemed to ask.

"That was… magical. Serena, I…" Calem started, before his eyes drooped. Serena nodded, and they moved over to a pillar, before falling asleep. Serena's head found its way into Calem's lap.

**The correct answer is b) Normalize. It's an exclusive Ability, with an effect it took a complex strategy to weaponise. I repeat: experts had to come up with a way to not make it completely stupid.**

**Next time, on _To Lead The Way_, we head the rest of the way to Cyllage City, and hopefully have a battle worth splashing. 4000 words and no Battle Splash...**


	3. Rugged Road

**Trainers, how would one normally go about containing Mawilite?**

**a) As a reward for obtaining the Poke Flute.  
b) As a random drop from Mawile.  
c) ****Checking the ground with a special Mega Ring.**

Calem stirred in his sleep. Knowing he had fallen asleep outside, on a balcony, he was surprised to find himself asleep indoors. Logically, that would have meant that Keith and the rest of the men in Parfum Palace had taken him inside. He was grateful for it for the best part of ten seconds.

His opinion did a complete 180 when he noticed Serena was asleep on the same bed.

Calem shuffled over to one side, hoping to get out of bed and leave Serena to her sleep. He had just managed to get off the bed when Serena started thrashing.

"Da- please… please, ENOUGH!" she shouted, trying to untangle herself from her blankets. Calem rushed around the bed, and tried to grab Serena's hand. As soon as he managed, Serena wrenched it away, screaming.

*BANG*

Keith ran into the room, pulling out a small flute. He put it to his lips, and began to play. Serena's thrashing slowed down, and her eyes fluttered open. She wiped her forehead.

"That was… scary…" Serena said. She pulled herself into Calem, and started to sob.

"I'll say. When I heard screaming, I thought someone had broken in! Glad it was just a nightmare, but still. Has this happened before?" Keith said.

"Not to my knowledge. Then again, I've only slept in Serena's company once before, and they had the Skitty come in that time. Hm…" Calem said, before going into deep thought. He looked back up again immediately.

"Hey, is that Daryl's Poké Flute? That's what we came here for in the first place!" Calem said. Keith looked down at the Poké Flute.

"Daryl wants this back? Then who am I to object? Take it to Daryl immediately. I'll go rouse the other girl who accompanied you," Keith said. He handed over the Poké Flute, and left the room. Calem turned to see Serena, who was looking over her shoulder at the bed apprehensively.

"What was that all about?" Calem asked, looking at Serena. Serena looked at Calem with tears in her eyes, and shook her head.

"That bad, huh? I won't pressure you into telling me…" Calem said, before trailing off. Serena tightened her grip on Calem's back.

"Thank you… someday… I will tell you…" Serena said. Calem smiled.

"Couldn't ask for anything better," he said. There was a knock on the door, and Calem turned. Shauna had entered the room.

"We going or what?" she asked.

* * *

Unfortunately, the return trip was not going to be as easy. The option of a branching path from Parfum Palace (but not to) had Calem confused, and the three were led astray by the sprawling paths ahead. Without the strictest confidence they were headed the right way, they were easy prey for a wild Pokémon.

_"__Fooolssss… Tresssspassersss… Leeeave…" _the Honedge said, launching from a bush and aiming a few sword strokes their direction. Honedge was a Steel-Ghost Pokémon that was a mere sword. Literally: a blade, a hilt and a pair of eyes. Calem jumped back, grabbing Serena and Shauna as well. He reached down, and pulled out his Charmander.

_What? Charmander is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Charmander winked. He spun around on the spot, before turning a much deeper shade of red. A small horn appeared on his head, and his previously wimpy arms became longer and somewhat threatening. His whip-like tail became a sweeping affair.

_Congratulations! Calem's Charmander has evolved to become Charmeleon!_

Charmeleon's talons glowed a dull silver, and he scratched ahead with a Metal Claw. Honedge used its own blade to counter. The pair engaged in a small fencing match, lunging whenever they saw an opening, but never hitting. Charmeleon was too agile for Honedge, and Honedge presented no target. Charmeleon thought, and stepped back. He spat out a Flamethrower, roasting the Honedge into submission.

_"__I sssurrrenderrr… ssssuckerrrrssss!" _Honedge cried out, slashing at Calem. Calem barely dodged the slice, as a Poké Ball fell from his belt. It bounced, and enveloped Honedge.

_… … … …__Gotcha! Honedge has been caught!_

"Is this a good thing, having a Pokémon catch itself?" Calem asked.

"We'll find the answer to that one later…" Shauna pointed out. "For all we know, the fate of a future plan could be completely turned around by the presence or absence of Honedge."

"And we'll know for sure at the worst possible time…" Serena sighed. Calem nodded, and pressed on to complete the mission they had been set.

* * *

"Ah, it's you. I was hoping you'd be able to retrieve my Poké Flute. So I gather the mission went smoothly?" Daryl said. Serena thought it over.

"Not smoothly, but certainly well," Calem said. "There was certainly nothing that I would have rather not happened." Whatever Serena had about to come up with was lost to her embarrassment.

_Calem was fine with… maybe… I think… but do I…_

"You seem flushed, Serena. Are you sure you're fine?" Calem asked with a note of trepidation. Serena blushed again. She was sure he was referring to her nightmare.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm thinking about something else. Nothing to worry about…" Serena said. Calem, far from appeased, decided to turn back to Daryl. Serena sighed in relief.

_Was not ready for that…_

"Anyway…" Daryl said, licking his lips. He brought the Poké Flute to his mouth, and blew. Snorlax gently stirred, and rose from the bridge. Continuing to play, Daryl was able to coax Snorlax to move to a more comfortable place. The bridge was now able to be crossed by Calem, Serena and Shauna. Daryl lowered the Poké Flute, his goal achieved.

"I must once again thank you for retrieving the Poké Flute. It holds sentimental value, you see? As a reward for returning my favourite treasure to my hands, I will give you another of Shabboneau Castle's sacred treasures," Daryl said. He held out a small box. It was larger than the sort of container that might hold a ring, but otherwise looked exactly like one. Calem passed it to Serena without thought. Serena opened it, to reveal…

"Another one?" Serena asked. The marble-like stone in the box resembled the Mega Stones she had seen before. Daryl looked confused.

"Another what, precisely?" he asked.

"This is a… oh, never mind. But do you know what it does? Have you seen a Pokémon react oddly to it?" Serena asked. Daryl shook his head, and Serena sighed. In addition to figuring out how Mega Evolution was conducted in the first place, Serena evidently had to find out what Pokémon used this Mega Stone.

"I really must be off. Bonne continuation!" Daryl said, walking back to Shabboneau Castle. Calem, Serena and Shauna nodded, heading forward instead.

* * *

Along the path, Calem, Serena and Shauna happened upon a large cathedral-like building. It was coloured grey, and it was rather unremarkable were it not for the fact it was the only building for miles.

"What is this place?" Serena asked.

"This is the Battle Chateau… according to this sign…" Shauna stated. She was leaning to look at a sign next to the doorway. Calem, curiosity piqued, decided to enter the building, Serena and Shauna following. Inside, they met…

* * *

"Hello!" Viola said, smiling.

"Viola?" Calem asked.

"The very same. This is the Battle Chateau, a place where one can hone their battling capacity and win a large sum of prize money. Many Trainers come here to stock up on combat experience and funds, mercifully supplied by one of the richest men in the region!" Viola explained. She bowed, and stepped to one side. Calem, Serena and Shauna were met by a man wearing an ink-blue tuxedo and monocle. His hair was white.

"This is the Grand Duke Hennessy. He has brought nobility from far and wide to aid in many young Trainers' quests," Viola explained. Calem and Shauna instinctively bowed.

"Tut tut… there is no need for the bowing and the scraping. I assure you I did not get where I am today by the empty flattery of others. Rise, Calem, Shauna," Hennessy said. Calem and Shauna did so, Calem's mouth agape.

"When did you…" Calem asked.

"The legends of your travels are beginning to spread. Even with a single Gym Badge at your belt- or on your collar, as the case may be- the fact of the matter is, your fame has started to spread. Many people live in the horror of millennia past…" Hennessy stated. He put a gloved hand to his chin, and began to ponder how to explain what he meant.

"Three millennia past, a great war was fought. As part of that war, a long-gone King created and fired a superweapon that wiped out a large portion of the Kalosian ecosystem. The superweapon lies dormant today, and there are a lot of people concerned about the threat of its return," Hennessy explained.

"Ah yes… that prophecy… yeah, does anyone believe that?" Viola asked. She looked sceptical, but Hennessy's face was a mask of fear. He recited the prophecy.

_Flower bears fruit, a shot to its surround;  
A legend thus borne, wilted into the ground;_

_Not once, but twice will this ring;  
Death is brought, as the troubadour sing;_

_Hope is lost once, and lesson learned;  
The lost, the wise and the guard not spurned;_

_A battle to take back the world;  
A heart's power, a key whirled;_

_A mighty warrior is a lost lass;  
Know thy future, or dread will pass;_

_The careless will pay for their crimes;  
All of this is true, because it rhymes._

Calem, Serena and Shauna stood stock still, half worried about the prophecy. The other half of them wondered why they, in particular, would be associated with a three-thousand year old myth.

"…Yeah, don't worry too much about it. The nobility tend not to get out much," Viola said.

"Scoff all you want, journalist. The fact of the matter is, the prophecy's source was none other than Xerneas, the Pokémon of Eternal Life," Hennessy explained, as if the prophecy's maker would solve the argument.

"Hey, Xerneas or not, if you say that the prophecy is true because it rhymes, you're not being omniscient. You're just being funny," Viola argued.

"…This could take a while. Continue on your journey if you wish. Remember Xerneas' words, and be careful should they come to pass," Hennessy suggested.

* * *

"What do you think?" Calem asked. There was no need to question what he was asking.

"I'm pretty sure it's real. It references the original shot. But I won't be convinced until more time comes to pass," Shauna said. Calem nodded.

"My exact thoughts. Serena?" he said.

"I… I don't want it to be real. If it is, I don't want to be a hero. After we get into the Hall of Fame, I just want to settle down and live with you, Calem. I don't want a Second Kalos War," Serena said.

"Good words to live by," Calem said. Admittedly, he hadn't thought about the idea of them not being the heroes. Serena's opinion convinced him that they should hope they aren't the heroes.

"Hey, Cal!" a voice called from behind. The voice was quite familiar: Trevor.

"Hey, Trev. How have things been between you and Sycamore?" Calem asked.

"Quite sound, really. And you?" Trevor asked, as Tierno caught up to him.

"…Fine," Calem said. He intentionally drew out his pause to hint to Trevor there was something he wanted to say privately.

"Swell, then. How about a Multi Battle?" Trevor asked, looking between Tierno and Serena. Calem nodded. Trevor passed Tierno a Pokémon, and the battle was ready.

_Calem and Serena are challenged by Pokémon Trainer Trevor and Pokémon Trainer Tierno!_

_Pokémon Trainer Trevor sent out Flabébé!  
Pokémon Trainer Tierno sent out Pikachu!_

_Go! Bulbasaur!  
Go! Charmeleon!_

_What? Bulbasaur is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Bulbasaur's bud opened briefly. Sunshine was absorbed in between its petals, and the bud closed. Pulsating violently, the energy of the bulb made Bulbasaur grow larger, the expression on its face more fierce. Markings were etched onto Bulbasaur's green skin, and leaves extended from the base of the bulb.

_Congratulations! Serena's Bulbasaur has evolved to become Ivysaur!_

Ivysaur absorbed energy into his mouth, and spat up violently. The toxic sludge was sprayed into Flabébé's face. Flabébé generated a Fairy Wind, but was so disrupted, the particles necessary to cause damage flew wide of the target. Ivysaur's Razor Leaf follow up sliced directly through Flabébé.

Charmeleon used a different approach. He spat a Flamethrower in the direction of Pikachu's face. Pikachu ducked, and intended to dodge the Flamethrower. The hot stream of flame and the dirt Pikachu was hiding in both blinded Charmeleon to Pikachu. Realising his mistake, Pikachu got on his feet, and looked down Charmeleon. Charmeleon was already directly in front of him, clawing away. Surprised, Pikachu fell.

_Pokémon Trainer Trevor sent out Kadabra!_

_Pokémon Trainer Tierno sent out Corphish!_

The matchup was going smoothly. Ivysaur's Razor Leaf launched backwards, flying through the Corphish. Ivysaur and Corphish were battling to one side, as Charmeleon and Kadabra sparred, Kadabra using his mental powers to satiate Charmeleon. Kadabra looked at Calem with wide eyes. Calem nodded, and allowed the thoughts troubling him to the fore of his mind. The ancient prophecy about the superweapon, Serena's troubles… but he even still concealed his feelings for Serena. He concealed the moment Serena kissed him, the time they spent asleep… he wanted that to be his own personal secret.

_I… I understand. Trevor will be grateful for the prophecy, in particular. However, he is too analytical too help with your girl troubles, _Kadabra said. Calem raised one eyebrow.

_I will not tell him about Serena. There are very few people in Kalos qualified to help your girlfriend. Even less are able to. I wish you luck in saving the girl, _Kadabra continued to say. Calem nodded. He no longer felt the need to hold Charmeleon back. With a Dragon Claw, the battle itself was finished.

_Calem and Serena defeated Pokémon Trainer Trevor and Pokémon Trainer Tierno!_

Trevor nodded solemnly, standing beside Kadabra. Pulling out a Revive Crystal, he brought Kadabra back into a decent condition. He stared into Kadabra's eyes, and all of Calem's thoughts were brought between Kadabra and Trevor. Trevor looked up, and nodded.

"I'll begin my search right away. Thank you for telling me," Trevor said. He turned on his heel, and walked away. Tierno followed quite clumsily. Calem, Serena and Shauna did likewise, turning to move on to the next town.

* * *

Travelling through the Zubat's Roost, Calem and Serena found themselves atop a tall cliff. They looked down at the fields, and saw Cyllage City, home of the Cliff Badge. However, the cliff face between them and Cyllage was very rough and dangerous.

_"__Want to head down to that city?" _a voice asked. Serena turned, jumping so far that she nearly went over the cliff's edge. A small creature stood stoically. It was yellow, with very prominent red folds of skin made to resemble baggy sleeves. It's small, ferret-like face was marked by two grey spots.

"A Mienfoo?" Shauna asked. The Mienfoo jumped onto Shauna's shoulder, and just as quickly launched to Serena's. It crossed by the back of her neck, grinning wildly.

_"__I can take you there. The path is quite long, though…" _Mienfoo stated again. It jumped from Serena's shoulder. It vanished briefly, before reappearing at Serena's belt. He was staring avidly at Serena's Poké Balls.

_"__Can I be caught?" _Mienfoo asked, pointing to the Poké Balls. Serena pulled one out, and aimed it at the Mienfoo. She tossed, and the Mienfoo caught it in one hand.

_… … … …__Gotcha! Mienfoo has been caught!_

Mienfoo tossed her own Poké Ball back to Serena. Serena gratefully pocketed it. Mienfoo turned on her heel, and trekked down the mountain. Calem, realising what was going on, led Serena and Shauna down the same path.

* * *

Shauna stopped moving. Calem, Serena and Mienfoo all turned to her, as her eyes seemed to glow. She turned to a small cave to one side. Bright stones shone luminously from within, and they had reflected in Shauna's eyes.

"But what exactly…" Calem asked nervously. All four entrants listened intently, before hearing a careening wail. Four heads whipped nervously around, as an imp-like Pokémon was tossed from the cave. It would have looked unremarkable and delicate, were it not for the fact that the back of her head was dominated by a giant grey fake face.

_"__Yeah, ya cowards! You need four of you just to take down a Mawile! You guys are definitely Dark-type cheaters, you know that? Those gaudy red suits don't hide the… wait… You four heard the entire thing?" _the Pokémon, Mawile, said. She was looking away from the cave, her fake face facing into it. The sight would've looked intimidating to an observer in the cave. Calem, Serena, Shauna and Mienfoo were outside the cave, and they merely observed an overly-precocious Pokémon having a temper tantrum.

_"__Uh… no, just me. I don't think these guys understand the Old Tongue," _Mienfoo stated. Mawile nodded. She turned to walk back into the cave, but stopped. She turned, and looked at Serena.

"What?" Serena asked. Her thoughts immediately drifted to the Mega Stone she got from Shabboneau. She reached into her pocket, withdrew the Mega Stone, and placed it on the ground before Mawile. She opened the box, and revealed the Mega Stone to Mawile.

_"__It can't be… Never, in a million years, would I have seen the day… Mawilite. With this… I must take on the mantel of Mega Evolution. Daughter of kindness herself, I humbly request that I learn the art of Mega Evolution from your hand," _Mawile requested. Mienfoo knocked a Poké Ball from Serena's belt, and she hurriedly caught it.

"Not so rough, Mienfoo…" Serena said nervously, aiming her throw at the Mawile.

_… … … …__Gotcha! Mawile has been caught!_

_"__So… you ready to fight off your invaders?" _Mienfoo asked. Mawile nodded, clumsily bowing.

* * *

Calem, Serena and Shauna entered the Glittering cave. Mawile was leading them through this time, with Mienfoo turning in for a break. Serena had sent out Braixen in her place, with Braixen's stick set alight. The torchlight made the cavern quite intimidating. The light flickered off in the distance.

"Wait, who was that?" Serena asked. The light flickered again, and a man stepped forward. He wore a tacky bright-red tuxedo, and just as bright-red sunglasses. His bright-red hair was gathered in a little wisp at the end.

"How dare you ask our name? What are you, an ignorant little…?" the man asked. Serena cowered down. Calem stepped forward, and sent out his Honedge. The blade was levelled forward.

"You leave my girlfriend alone, you garish son of a wyvern!" Calem said, the blade pressing forward. The man sighed, laughing. Three more figures emerged from the shadows behind him. Two of them were females wearing identical styles.

"How dare you underestimate we? We are Team Flare! We must steal as much funding as we possibly can to r-" the first man said. One of the women slapped him.

"Don't blab about our aims to every person you come across! Err-hem…" she said, before sidling up to Calem.

"You look cute. Fancy ditching those plain girls and coming with the cutest-" she said, stroking Calem's face. She got interrupted by Shauna punching her in the stomach.

"Calem's not going to join some kook pot evil guys just like that!" Shauna said, her arm flying back again.

_He's already got a cute girl to rest with, _Serena thought. She didn't want to interrupt Shauna's thunder, so left that idea unvoiced. Shauna's arm came careening forward, sending out two Pokémon at once. Team Flare started hurriedly pushing out a few foes to counter.

_What? Kitty is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Princess held her hand high. The focus on the Glittering Cave's twinkling stones passed through her Shadow Ball, creating a field of energy not unlike a Moon Stone. The effects darkened her pale yellow skin to a golden yellow, and her pink to a purple. The purple patches of her skin fluffed out to become akin to a fur coat, and her tail turned into a long, sweeping affair. She preened her fur delicately, before Feint Attacking in a rush.

_Congratulations! Shauna's Kitty has evolved to become Delcatty!_

_What? Princess is evolving!_

Time remained still, as Princess absorbed her Shadow Ball back within herself. She twirled around, growing proportionate to a ballerina. Her long legs flicked, showing off a short skirt in her folds. She flicked her horns to one side, and pushed her hair out of her eyes in the same movement. She winked, and shot a Moonblast out of her fingertips.

_Congratulations! Shauna's Princess has evolved to become Kirlia!_

Kitty and Princess nodded to each other. Team Flare's Pokémon, all of whom were based around Dark-type thematics, had been checked by the out of the gate Feint Attack and Moonblast. A Croagunk recovered first, lunging toward Princess with a Poison Jab. Kitty took the blow for her, shaking the poison off with nary a scratch. Croagunk took only a second to be surprised before Princess' Psychic attack was blasted from behind Kitty, sending the Croagunk to faint, knocking over a few Team Flare affiliates in the process.

"…This isn't worth it!" the remaining girl said.

"RUN!" the other boy cried out, doing exactly that. The others followed him, the first man scooping up the still down flirt. Kitty and Princess smiled, giving each other a hi-five for the effort.

"Nice work, girls!" Shauna said, giving both a hi-five as well. Calem hugged Shauna from the back, and Serena beamed. They heard a noise, and noticed a hunched-over researcher following the direction the Team Flare bandits took.

"Oh. Hello. You seem to have run off those troublesome noisemakers. Could you believe their gall! One of them tried to steal my Fossils like a petty thief!" he said. Calem, Serena and Shauna looked between each other in disbelief.

"So you were the target of those Team Flare bandits?" Calem asked.

"Teemphlair? So, those things were actually Pokémon?" the man asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Serena giggled slightly.

"And Viola thought the nobility didn't get out much," she said quietly. Shauna got a smile out of that as well.

"No, Team Flare are bandit crooks who dress to the nines," Calem explained. He neglected to explain that he knew nothing else about them.

"Hm? Well, if you drove them off, I'm obliged to repay you. Come follow me," he said.

* * *

After a following him later, Calem, Serena and Shauna found themselves in the coastal Ambrette Town. It was a town of calmness and serenity, despite being in possibly the most precarious position for a town. The man led them into a metallic building filled to the brim with all sorts of stones. He stepped behind a counter, and entered the area behind the building. He came out with two Pokémon. One a brown monster with a large jaw, and one a serene blue Pokémon with a shiny-coloured aura.

"Please, take both!" the man suggested, placing two Poké Balls beside each. Calem and Serena knelt down, and studied both. Shauna jumped up on Calem's back, her eye on the blue Amaura.

_"__Hi! You look like nice Trainers!" _the Amaura cooed. Shauna gave a short laugh, and Amaura jumped off the table. She ran around behind Calem, and started reaching up to Shauna's shoes. Shauna giggled again, and fell off Calem's back with a short plop. Amaura looked closely at Shauna, as she jumped up, laughing. Calem smiled, and threw Amaura's Poké Ball at her. Shauna clipped it to her hip, still smiling. Calem turned back to Tyrunt, the Heir to the prehistoric kingdom, to see it nibbling on the Poké Ball. Calem chuckled, as Tyrunt found the withdrawal button, sending itself back into the Poké Ball.

"Serena, do you want it?" Calem asked tactfully. Serena shook her head politely, and Calem scooped up the Poké Ball, claiming the Tyrunt. The three bowed to the Professor, and left the building to proceed.

* * *

Calem, Serena and Shauna could easily make it to Cyllage City in the time they had remaining. However, Calem saw the sun setting as soon as they had made their arrival.

"Doesn't look like we'll have time to challenge the Gym today. At least we can stay in a hotel proper this time," he remarked. Shauna groaned.

"We'll have our chance tomorrow. I just don't want you up forever," Calem pointed out. As he said this, Shauna struggled to keep a yawn down. Calem nodded. He took her hand, and led her towards the Cyllage Hotel. Serena nervously followed behind them, eager to reclaim Calem's hand as well.

* * *

Calem had paid for two rooms in the hotel, and led Serena and Shauna into the first of them. He scooped up Shauna, and tucked her into bed. She fell asleep almost immediately.

"Well… this adventure's doing a number on her. Normally, I can't get her to sleep so easily," Calem remarked. He turned to Serena, who was nervously standing by her bed. She looked down shyly.

"Are you alright?" Calem asked. Serena shook her head. Calem grabbed Serena's hand, and helped her into her bed. Tucking her in, Calem bashfully gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Serena smiled.

"Thank you…" she whispered. Calem gave her a pat on the arm, and went to go into his own room.

_That's it? _Serena thought. She reflected back a little. _Something feels wrong…_

**The correct answer is c) ****Checking the ground with a special Mega Ring. Of course, we don't even have a Mega Ring...**

******Next time, on _To Lead The Way_, Calem, Serena and Shauna will actually obtain the secret of Mega Evolution.**


	4. True Willpower

**Trainers, which of these Abilities is Lucario's Hidden Ability?**

**a) Steadfast  
b) Inner Focus  
c) Justified**

Shauna stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes, and rubbed them thoughtfully. She rolled over to face Serena, and removed her knuckles from her eyes.

"Wait, Serena?" Shauna asked. Serena's bed was completely empty. The covers had been carelessly tossed aside. Shauna gasped in horror, and nervously exited the room. A million theories as to why Serena had left the room crossed her mind, each rejected because it either scared Shauna, or she considered it embarrassingly feeble.

The theory she had not come up with was that Serena was asleep outside Calem's room.

"Tee-hee! How silly! But I really should be getting you back into our room before Calem wakes up…" Shauna said. She shoved her arms underneath Serena, and lifted her into the air. Scarily, she was light enough to be lifted. Shauna held her, and began the suddenly long trek back to her room. Heavy footfalls sounded behind her, and she gasped, standing still. All energy was put towards holding Serena, her hearing, and her sixth sense for finding information.

"Shauna, what are you doing?" Calem asked. Shauna smirked.

"I woke up, and Serena's bed was empty. She was sleeping just outside your door," Shauna said. Calem looked down at Serena, stroking her head.

"Sometimes I worry about her…" Calem sighed. Shauna raised her eyebrow.

"Well, all of the time," Calem admitted. Shauna smiled.

* * *

"Well, what's the plan to start today?" Calem asked. Serena looked around the city, while Shauna had only one thing on her mind.

"I want to challenge the Cyllage City Gym!" Shauna declared.

"I want to see the sights a little," Serena sheepishly muttered. Calem nodded to both. He looked at Serena longingly, before stopping.

"If either of you need me, I'll be taking a walk on Route 8. There are matters which I really need to ponder. Meet back here once you're done," Calem said. The three turned, and wandered three different directions.

* * *

Calem, true to his word, was on Route 8. The calmness of the early-morning beaches did wonders for his over driven mind. He was scared: at what Serena was doing, and what lengths they might have to go to fix her. Calem was not nearly as bright as his surrogate sister/daughter, Shauna. However, he did piece together that whatever Serena was worried about, it had to do with her past. Try as he might, he had no idea what problem could have sparked Serena's problems. He sat down on a rock, sending out Frogadier. The frog went into the ocean.

"I wonder… maybe… but no…" Calem started to mutter to himself. He knew that hanging out with them was Serena's best course of action. He was worried that, if the best course was still leading to some bad luck, that Serena herself was doomed by whatever had caused her hardship.

"When I find out who did this to her, I'll…" Calem started. His expression of vengeance was interrupted by Frogadier returning with a patch of sickly brown kelp. He set it down before Calem expectantly.

"What?" Calem asked.

_"__This is a Pokémon called Skrelp. I've taken extensive studies on various opponents, and Skrelp will eventually evolve into a particularly useful partner called Dragalge. I recommend you catch this," _Frogadier exposited, forgetting that his Old Tongue was unintelligible to the human Calem. However, Calem did catch the words 'Skrelp' and 'Dragalge'.

"Do you want me to add this Pokémon to the party?" Calem asked. Frogadier remembered his problem, and nodded helpfully. Calem pulled out a Poké Ball, and aimed it at Skrelp.

_… … … …__Gotcha! Skrelp has been caught!_

* * *

Shauna arrived at the Cyllage Gym, to see what faced her. A giant wall, seemingly insurmountable, barred her path. The wall was dotted with several handholds and footholds. She looked up, to see a tall, slim figure at the tip of the wall.

"Hello, challenger! Welcome to Cyllage!" he called. Shauna waved back timidly, and looked at the walls again. She gave a quick thought about what Pokémon she had available for a brief moment, before shaking her head. She knew what she had to do. She grabbed one of the handholds, and began the long journey to pull herself up.

* * *

Serena wandered absently around town, her mind straying in between the few thoughts and experiences she had. She remembered the feelings she had around her father, and then those around Calem. She remembered the warmth she had felt around her parents, in her father's arms, her mother's embrace. She had several embraces with Shauna and Calem so far on her journey… but each hug seemed to offer something different.

_I wonder… Calem does care about me… but… _Serena thought. She brushed her arm against her four Pokémon. Smiling slightly, she decided to send out her Braixen, if only as company. Still walking along her path, she stumbled across a fashion boutique, and also found its proprietor standing just outside.

"Hello, traveller! You- you look troubled…" she said. Serena detected the note that she was planning to say something different. The fact she ignored a scripted thought meant she had a genuine concern. Possibly.

"Yeah… I really like this one guy, but…" Serena said, not sure how to put her worry into words.

"Say no more. Boy troubles, they catch all the girls. But… just look at you!" the woman said. Serena looked down at her sweater and skirt. She hadn't been able to choose much in the way of clothes as a child, and these were some of select few clothes she still possessed that fit her. Admittedly, she would've probably needed new clothes anyway. Serena nodded, and she and Braixen headed into the boutique.

* * *

"Outstanding effort! May I ask your name?" the Cyllage Gym Leader said, pulling out a camera. Now that Shauna was close enough to take in the Leader's appearance, she had time to be shocked. He wore a brown shirt and jeans, but for some reason, his hair was styled to look like a mountain, with several decorations that resembled candies.

"Oh, it's Shauna!" Shauna said, flashing one of her cutest poses. The Leader took a picture, and handed it to an assistant.

"Well, Shauna, you are the seventh of the hundreds of Trainers I have faced to persevere and climb the entire wall. Did you notice those alcoves to the side?" the Leader asked, pointing out the alcoves. Shauna nodded.

"The other Trainers who do not climb the wall stop at those levels. But, having made it all the way to the top, there's some special rewards in it for you. In addition to having your photo developed as a record of your progress, my assistant is collecting a few gems and jewels that may come in handy for your quest," the Leader explained. Shauna nodded, beaming that her efforts were in the minority.

"However, you did not climb up dozens of feet in the air for gems and jewels. I am Grant, the wild, yet cool and collected, rock climber! Welcome to the Cyllage Gym Challenge for the Cliff Badge!" the Gym Leader said. He pulled out his opening Pokémon.

_The Gym Battle against Gym Leader Grant has now begun!_

_Leader Grant sent out Amaura!_

_Go! Shelly!_

_What? Shelly is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Shelly stood firm. Fins sprouted from his head, small fangs appeared in his mouth, and his skin took on a darker tone. Shelly smirked, and jumped into the air, pressing against the wall.

_Congratulations! Shauna's Shelly has evolved to become Wartortle!_

Shelly, implanted into the wall, began to gather some energy. Spinning in circles, he gathered some steam. Amaura, noticing the plan, used a Rock Tomb to dislodge the wall Shelly was latched to. Shooting from the stone as it fell from the ceiling, Shelly spun around the arena, with water jets propelling him between the several rocks that had fallen. Amaura turned to face Shelly, as Shelly came charging at him. Amaura shot an Aurora Beam, which didn't faze Shelly enough. After the beam, Shelly sprang from her shell, and used a Water Pulse, spun around enough to deal quite a bit of damage to the rather frail fossil.

_Leader Grant sent out Tyrunt!_

"There isn't a wall you can't climb!"

Tyrunt was not to be as easily fooled by Shelly's tactic as Amaura was. Tyrunt used another Rock Tomb, his crown unfolding to keep the rocks tumbling. Shelly, who had already gone to use his shell attack, was lost somewhere underneath the giant field of rocks.

_Go! Princess!_

The Kirlia elegantly perched on a rock. Tyrunt realised nervously that the field had gotten too tall for it, and each rock was ammunition for one of Princess' psychic attacks. He started eating each rock, consuming giant boulders with one bite. He turned to see Princess standing atop the rock he planned to eat next.

_What? Princess is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Princess focused all of her psychic energy into her chest. A giant red horn sprouted from the heart, and the ones in her hair retreated. She flicked her hair again, changing from cutesy to elegant. Her short tutu began to elongate and become much smoother. The loss of a ballerina-like composure gave Princess very little balance on the rocks.

_Congratulations! Shauna's Princess has evolved to become Gardevoir!_

But a second was all Princess needed. A strong Moonblast came from within Gardevoir, taking out the Dragon Tyrunt.

_Shauna defeated Leader Grant!_

"Bravo! Magnificent! Great battler, and great climber! You've well and truly earned the Cliff Badge!" Grant said.

_Shauna received the Cliff Badge from Grant!_

"And also, Shauna, like I promised…" Grant said, turning to his assistant. He took a medium-sized treasure chest from him, and gave it to Shauna. Shauna opened it. Inside was a vast array of many beautiful stones. Shauna was almost infatuated with them, and resolved to find out what each was, and what they would do.

"I can see from your face that you are pleased with my reward?" Grant said. Shauna nodded gleefully.

"Now the only question is if I can get back down without breaking them," Shauna admitted, looking back at the tall wall she had ascended. Grant pointed behind him, to a set of stairs designed to only go down.

* * *

"Hey, Calem!" Shauna said, bounding up to her idol. Calem smiled, and embraced Shauna. They broke apart, and Shauna handed Calem the Cliff Badge. Calem nodded, and attached it to his collar, next to the Bug Badge.

"Hi, guys!" Serena said. Calem looked up from Shauna, and his jaw dropped. Serena had changed into a black camisole, with a red pleated skirt. She had picked up long black stockings, laced-up shoes, and a red hat. Noticing Calem's expression, Serena took off her hat, and playfully flicked her hair.

"Like it? My old clothes were starting to get worn down. They didn't have a larger version of what I'm used to, so I just went with this. It seemed to have…" Serena started. She did not know how to finish her last sentence, and regretted starting it.

"Well, either way, you're still my cute girlfriend, and nothing's going to change that. Anyway, we should probably get started. Except in extraneous circumstances, I want to make something resembling progress each day," Calem suggested. Although the trek had been relatively easy so far, Calem was worried that that impression could change in the blink of an eye. So far, they had learned of a prophecy and organized bandits, two Badges out of eight in. Calem was fully prepared for this to be the least of his worries, despite all of his hopes that nothing worse would happen.

* * *

Calem, Serena and Shauna stepped onto Route 10, only to find a dark sight. Two Team Flare members were crowding about a set of Pokémon, rounding them up. A set of cages was standing behind them.

"A lovely catch. Hawlucha, Sigilyph, Eevee, Golett, Emolga… quite a few rare Pokémon amongst some common ones. How much do you think these will be worth to the Game Corner market?" one Team Flare grunt asked the other.

"Like, a bazillion Coins! How much is that in Poké Dollars, again?" the other responded. Shauna 'tch'ed.

"Now just what do you two think you're doing? Thievery and crooked tactics are no way to make money. You want funds? Try getting a part-time job. Or not spending all your money on ridiculously tacky tuxedos," she said, drawing attention away from the Pokémon haul.

"Oh, you think you're so smart? Well… take this!" the Team Flare Grunt said, holding up his Pokémon, Golbat. Calem stepped forward, and sent out his own Honedge.

_What? Honedge is evolving!_

Time stood still, as the sword held itself skyward. The blade swivelled about, its tassel turning from blue to pink. It sliced from side to side rapidly, creating nervous afterimages in its wake. It slowed, and two blades existed at once. A small shield appeared as they conjoined into what may be passably called a coat of arms.

_Congratulations! Calem's Honedge has evolved to become Doublade!_

Doublade chuckled, and held the two blades within inches of the Golbat. Golbat furiously flapped his wings, blowing the swords about. One sword swung and hit Golbat's side, stopping the winds. The other used an Iron Head with its hilt, knocking back the Golbat. The Doublade twisted again and landed, points down, in the turf. The Team Flare Grunts looked once between themselves, and ran away. Serena knelt down besides the crowd of Pokémon, several of whom were already caged, leashed or otherwise bound to prevent escape. Those that weren't were urgently trying to help their friends escape. Serena sent out Braixen, and she started on the locks.

_Thank you, kind Trainers, for saving us. We are forever in your debt, _a Sigilyph stated. Serena curtseyed lightly.

"It was no trouble, no trouble at all," Serena said.

_But I assure you, it was certainly kind. I will find a way to repay you… _Sigilyph said, before turning to Braixen. She had just released an Eevee from a leash, and Eevee was looking around with concern.

_I have found that way. Kind Trainers, I hereby request that you take little Eevee with you on your quest. Her parents died in trying to protect us from those Grunts. She needs a mother. She's only a child, _Sigilyph said. Serena looked thoughtfully at the Eevee. The Eevee had jumped up on Braixen's shoulder, and was licking her cheek. Braixen nervously stroked her cheek, before going back to burning.

"I'll take her," Serena said, curtseying again. She pulled out a Poké Ball, and tossed it around like a boomerang.

_…__Gotcha! Eevee has been caught!_

Eevee hardly noticed the capture. But she did jump from Braixen's shoulder to jump up at Serena. Serena smiled, and started rubbing Eevee's belly.

* * *

Calem, Serena and Shauna arrived in Geosenge Town. It was a serene town, filled with ancient stones. However, Serena felt significantly uneasy, feeling darkness within the stones.

"Calem…" Serena whispered. Calem heard her immediately, and grabbed her shoulder. Serena smiled slightly, but continued to look around nervously.

"Relax, Serena," Shauna said, grabbing one of Serena's arms. Serena smiled again.

"Yeah, Serena! You can't worry about everything all the time!" a voice said from behind the group. All three people turned in shock, and saw the roller skater Korrina riding up behind the three.

"Korrina!" Calem exclaimed. Korrina beamed.

"Grateful you remember me. Shauna, my final words unto you were that we would one day have an important meeting. That day is today, but not now. Shauna, if you would be so kind as to come to my hometown of Shalour City? I believe the time has come for you to master what it is you should," Korrina stated.

"Really… where's your hometown?" Shauna asked.

"Pass through the Reflection Cave, and we should get to Shalour City before high noon. Get waylaid on the way, and that won't exactly be an option. But we'll still reach Shalour City with time to spare," Korrina said.

* * *

Calem, Serena, Shauna and Korrina entered the Reflection Cave, a mysterious passage in which little study had been conducted. All that had been concluded from the mirror-coated halls was that something odd happened to passers-by on occasion, and even that much had been drawn from eye-witness cases. It was no surprise that Calem suggested that the group remain together… and even less surprise that the group found themselves separated. The mirrored passages did wonders at showing real paths from reflections of them.

Serena herself was left alone, due to luck of the draw. She nervously scurried along each path, hoping desperately to hear Calem's soothing voice, to feel his arms around her tender, warm shoulders.

"Serena? Is that you?" Serena heard. She turned, to see Calem walking along a path. Serena ran up to her boyfriend, and hugged him in gratitude.

"Where are Shauna and Korrina?" she asked, not letting him go.

"They got lost, just like you did. But no matter. I have found you at last, my sweet…" Calem murmured.

* * *

Korrina had Calem and Shauna, and was racing through the Reflection Cave. She stopped only after a random amount of time.

"Korrina… what's wrong…"

"I sense them… we're being waylaid. I knew I couldn't get through Reflection Cave twice in one day without this happening!" Korrina exclaimed. She scanned the mirrors, looking for something.

"What exactly do you mean by 'waylaid'? Calem asked.

"Travellers report a sense of foreboding in this cave. These mirrors are not normal reflective surfaces. I've heard tales of the mirror images coming to life, though I have never heard consistent reports on what the mirror images were like…" Korrina explained.

"You mean… what could the mirrors show?" Shauna asked.

"Some people claim that the mirror images are the exact opposite of their character. Others claim they reveal dark secrets. Still others seem to think they are a revelation of their deepest, most primal desires. Whatever the case, it is unwise to linger too long on the reflections, lest something even more sinister arrives," Korrina explained further. They turned a corner, and found Serena huddled into a corner.

"Serena…" Calem whispered.

"Stay away from me!" Serena panicked. Calem backed off, and bumped into Shauna. Shauna caught her, before they realised the incongruity. Or rather, the congruity.

"I think we found Mirror Shauna…" Shauna said.

"Chibi, chibi! Shiny, happy!" Mirror Shauna said, flicking her hair adorably.

"If there's a Mirror Shauna, then the Mirror Calem and Serena could be anywhere…" Korrina said. Calem turned back to the Serena they had found, and tried to get more of a response out of her.

"Leave me alone, you dumb boy! I've had enough of what you boys are capable of!" Serena said, running away. Calem paused for a few moments.

"We need to find Serena and Mirror Serena together!" Calem said. "One of them will have to be the real one. I can't tell if that was the real Serena traumatised by the mirrors, or the Mirror Serena who's just naturally traumatised," Calem said. They had no time to mull over what Calem has implied before they heard the sound. Calem would never like to hear that sound again.

Serena screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"Come on, little girl… Just rest easy, you're in good hands…" Mirror Calem said, caressing Serena's cheek. His hand fell to her breast, and Serena started to feel relaxed. Mirror Calem leaned in closer to Serena, and kissed her, still gripping her breast, and her other hand finding her butt. Serena moaned gently, until she heard two steps of footsteps- one heavy, and one light- and the gentle stream of roller blades. Serena's eyes turned to their direction, and she saw Calem, Shauna and Korrina hurry forward. Calem threw a Pokémon ready to fight.

_What? Charmeleon is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Charmeleon's tail grew. Charmeleon's charge went unchecked, as he jumped into the air, sprouting wings. Charmeleon's claws grew more distinctive, as did his jaw. His skin became a much brighter hue.

_Congratulations! Calem's Charmeleon has evolved to become Charizard!_

Charizard roared, and stopped short of Mirror Calem, realising his error in the nick of time. Mirror Calem gripped onto Serena far more tightly, giving a grin that sent goose bumps down the real Calem's spine. Serena gasped, and looked over at the real Calem.

"Help… please…" Serena gasped. Calem's eyes widened in horror, and Charizard's claws came crashing down.

*SPLASH*

The blow was blocked, as Mirror Calem's own Pokémon was sent out. The Greninja jumped onto a wall, and sent down a rain of Water Shurikens. Charizard roared, and spat a Flamethrower along the wall, not necessarily aiming for Greninja, but for the mirrors. Greninja jumped off the wall, and behind Charizard. Charizard turned, and blocked the Night Slash with a Dragon Claw. Greninja held Charizard's claws in place, and Charizard spat a Flamethrower directly into Greninja's face.

_"__You're not very subtle, you know?" _Charizard told the Greninja.

"Now… I know you're my mirror image… but… put. The girl. Down," Calem said, hyperventilating from the stress.

"No, I think I'll keep her," Mirror Calem said, grinning. Serena looked, horrified, between Calem and Mirror Calem. She reached into her belt, and sent out one of her own Pokémon. She grinned, and saw Eevee bite into Mirror Calem's butt.

"Ah! Get it off!" Mirror Calem panicked, running in circles. Serena could detach herself from Mirror Calem, and returned to regular Calem. Calem held her hand, not trusting himself with her shoulder. Eevee eventually jumped off Mirror Calem's butt, and returned to Serena.

"You did great, Eevee! Thanks! And Calem, I knew he wasn't you… but I succumbed to Mirror Calem's charms… and myself, in a way…" Serena said, stroking Eevee. Calem nodded slowly, not quite understanding Serena.

* * *

The four travellers finally emerged from the Reflection Cave by two, as Korrina expected. Korrina's mind was going into overdrive trying to understand the Mirror beings: no one story seemed to have been confirmed, even with direct evidence. However, she decided to ignore the issue of Reflection Cave to focus on the more important matter.

"Calem, Serena, Shauna, we need to head to the Tower of Mastery," Korrina said. They moved forward, expecting to hear the secrets Korrina promised.

Only to find an elderly man barring the path.

"Korrina, have you found the one?" he asked, in a firm voice.

"I believe I have. The Lucario you gave me has reacted strongly in her presence. Grandfather, I need to get into the Tower of Mastery!" Korrina said. Korrina's grandfather looked up, and sized up the travellers. His eyes lingered on the Badges at Calem's collar.

"I have decided. I will prepare the powers of Mega Evolution. This may take a while. Why don't you lads challenge the Shalour City Gym?" Korrina's grandfather suggested. Shauna nodded, and all four of the Trainers turned and headed to the Gym.

* * *

The Shalour Gym was a magnificently decorated skate park, with technological riffs surrounding the place. Shauna looked around in awe, but Calem realised who the Gym Leader was almost immediately. Korrina stepped forward, and onto the Gym Leader's plate. She turned, and spread her hair wide.

"Welcome to my home turf, friends! I am Korrina, the evolution fighter! Welcome to the Shalour Gym Challenge for the Rumble Badge!" Korrina said, surprising all three Trainers.

"Wow? A Gym Leader? I suppose it's my turn, then?" Serena asked. Korrina and Serena stepped forward, twin smiles on their faces.

_The Gym Battle against Gym Leader Korrina has now begun!_

_Leader Korrina sent out Mienfoo!_

_Go! Mienfoo!_

The two Mienfoo opened the battle with twin Fake Outs, neither surprising the other. Serena's Mienfoo went slightly faster, and knocked down Korrina's. Korrina's got back up, and the two collided fists. The blows seemed equally matched, but a disparity begun to align. Korrina's Mienfoo was getting stronger, and Serena's was draining health away. Eventually, Serena's Drain Punch won out over Korrina's Power-Up Punch.

_Leader Korrina sent out Machoke!_

Machoke stepped forward, and used a Power-Up Punch. Mienfoo anticipated a feint, and did nothing in preparation for a surprise attack. Mienfoo had thought too hard about the incoming attack, and reaped the consequence for doing so. Machoke's flat punch did more than any surprise hook could have.

_Go! Mawile!_

Mawile faced Serena, and smiled gleefully. Machoke ran forward to attack the iron fairy, but Mawile caught the Machoke within its jaw. She tossed him up like a rag doll, and threw him roughly to the ground. Mawile's Play Rough attack did the trick.

_Leader Korrina sent out Hawlucha!_

"I have a Mega heart with my Pokémon!"

Hawlucha jumped into the air, and glinted a shiny colour before falling to Mawile. Mawile saw the glint in the corner of her eye, and grabbed Hawlucha by the wings. Swinging him around, Mawile flung Hawlucha into a corner, and jumped over there, facing Hawlucha. She pulled her fist back, and hummed softly. The attack, an Ice Punch, flung forward.

_Serena defeated Leader Korrina!_

"A Mega effort, Serena! You are definitely a real asset to your team! Take this on behalf of us here at Shalour City!" Korrina said in a personal triumph.

_Serena received the Rumble Badge from Korrina!_

"And after that, I suppose Grandpa would be done," Korrina stated. Shauna groaned softly.

"Do we have to walk back there now?" Shauna asked.

* * *

"Greetings, Trainers. Korrina, everything is ready. Are you?" Korrina's grandfather stated, after the long walk back to the Tower of Mastery. Korrina nodded, and Shauna followed suit. Korrina headed up the tower, while Korrina's grandfather remained to bestow advice upon the others.

"Shauna, you are the one Chosen by Korrina. Korrina believes you will save the Kalos region from an apocalypse not unlike the one it suffered three millennia prior. I hope it isn't that time, so I can get around to finishing my will, but I guess it had to come eventually. Shauna, you must master the knowledge of Mega Evolution. With it, you will be able to fulfil your destiny," he exposited.

"Do we really know it's time for Shauna to master Mega Evolution? Or are we just jumping to conclusions early?" Calem asked, placing a hand on Shauna's shoulder.

"Um… it's not like it's a costly endeavour either way…" Korrina's grandfather stated, looking everywhere except Calem's piercing gaze. There was an awkward silence, before Shauna piped up.

"If it's not costly, then of course I'll learn it. Do I need anything?" she said. All attention was drawn back to Shauna.

"Just the one thing. It is called a Mega Ring, and it can Mega Evolve your Pokémon. The key to it is the Key Stone embedded within it," the old man said, pulling the Ring from within a pocket, and pointed to the Key Stone. "The Key Stone is an easy part of the process. When there exists a strong bond between Pokémon and Trainer in the presence of the correct Mega Stone, a Key Stone will form. Since part of this ritual involves an unfamiliar Pokémon, it would be a wiser idea to give you a spare Key Stone."

"Hm… Have to remember that…" Calem said. The Mega Ring was fitted around Shauna's wrist, and she was ready to go. She tore up the stairs in a hurry, following Korrina.

* * *

"Welcome, Shauna. I have felt the aura of my Lucario. It is time for me to bestow upon you a worthy ally," Korrina stated, standing at the far end of a balcony. Shauna stepped onto the balcony as well, and Korrina threw a Poké Ball at her. Shauna sent out the Pokémon within: a Lucario. Korrina's own Lucario followed Shauna's.

"Korrina… you didn't have to," Shauna stated. Her mind was hurriedly attempting to cobble together a name for her new friend. But there was only one thing that came to mind.

"Korrina… I suppose it's time for Mega Evolution!" Shauna cried out.

"Well said. Lucario on Lucario. This is just way to coincidental for it to be chance. This is fate, I can feel it. As Successor to Mega Evolution…" Korrina started, before holding her glove in front of her face.

"I accept your challenge!" she finished.

* * *

_Shauna is challenged by Successor Korrina!_

_Successor Korrina sent out Lucario!_

_Go! Korrina!_

_The opposing Lucario's Lucarionite is reacting to Korrina's Mega Glove!_

_Korrina's Lucarionite is reacting to Shauna's Mega Ring!_

Both sides tapped their Key Stones, and red streamers coated the battlefield. The twin Lucario stared each other down, and the locks coming from the back of their head extended into long streamers, tipped red. Red tips also appeared on their limbs, and their tails turned yellow and bushy. Markings, not unlike tattoos, descended their sides.

_The opposing Lucario has Mega Evolved into Mega Lucario!_

_Korrina has Mega Evolved into Mega Lucario!_

Two Mega Lucario in the same place. Calem and Serena arrived at that moment, to see the battle unfold. Lucario began with a Power-Up Punch, which Korrina dodged. Landing on a tower spire, Korrina conducted a Swords Dance, and two blade-like appendages appeared at Korrina's arms. She jumped down, and Power-Up Punched Lucario. Lucario pulled his arm back, and threw a series of bones at Korrina. Korrina's arms moved in perfect rhythm to block the bones. Stepping forward, Korrina delivered another Power-Up Punch.

_Shauna defeated Successor Korrina!_

"Wow. Just… wow… You haven't even trained with that Lucario, Kor- actually, I'm not going to be able to say that nickname with a straight face. Well done, Shauna… you have mastered Mega Evolution!" Korrina said, with a slight cheer.

"That was it?" Calem asked. Korrina nodded, and Shauna turned to hug Calem. It wasn't the tight hug of a child, but the tender hug of… whatever Shauna was growing to become. Shauna let Calem go, and gave a similar hug to Serena as well. Serena was left stunned, before turning to Calem.

"When we get married, she'll be our daughter," Serena said. Calem, Shauna and Korrina all did a double take at that.

"What?" was their reaction.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Serena asked. The three nodded slowly.

"…Oops," she said. Korrina coughed, and added some insight.

"It's too late for you to continue your quest. You'll have to start again tomorrow. In the meantime, you're welcome to borrow some of my personal lodgings," Korrina said. Calem, Serena and Shauna nodded, Serena still furiously blushing.

**The correct answer is c) Justified. None of that matters when Lucario goes Mega, though: Adaptability trumps all three.**

**Next time, on _To Lead the Way_... we may or may not loop back to Lumiose. Depends on how long the chapter is when I get there.**


	5. Within Her Heart

**Trainers, what condition must be fulfilled to evolve Amaura?**

**a) It must be friendly with it's Trainer.  
b) It must be night-time.  
c) It must be holding a NeverMeltIce.**

Serena awoke early that morning. Shauna was still fast asleep, and she knew that Calem would be as well. Rather than disturb their rest, Serena wrote a note for Calem and Shauna, left Korrina's lodgings, and made her way somewhere else. She followed the brick road of Shalour City to arrive back in the Reflection Cave.

"Hello?" she called into it. The mirrors seemed to quiver and shake, and a tall figure appeared in one of the Reflection Cave's many passages. Mirror Serena scurried towards her substantial counterpart, and took her hand.

"Hello, Serena. Are you alright?" Mirror Serena asked. Serena nodded, before spilling everything. She told her Mirror form about her own feelings for Calem, and even her worries between him and her. Mirror Serena nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry for asking, but I need to make sure… was your father very affectionate?" Mirror Serena asked. Serena mulled it over, thinking back to the memories of her father.

"Yes, he was very nice, very affectionate. Except when he got angry," Serena stated. Mirror Serena shook her head.

"I knew our pasts would have been the same, but this is not good. Serena, listen to me," Mirror Serena started.

* * *

Shauna woke up, and was not altogether surprised to see Serena gone. The bed was made, and a note lay squarely in the pillow's centre. Shauna picked it up, and Calem walked into the room. He gasped at the sight of Serena's empty bed, but relaxed upon seeing the note in Shauna's hand. They read the note together.

_Shauna, and Calem if he's there:_

_I'm sorry for my bad sleeping habits, but I just can't help it. I've gone to the Reflection Cave to talk to Mirror Serena. I should only be as far as the Reflection Cave's interior. Come to me when it's time to press on._

_Serena_

Shauna looked up at Calem. Their thoughts and emotions passed between each other instinctively. They nodded, deciding on what they knew was right.

* * *

"Oh… I had no idea about that…" Serena said softly, her voice slowly fading away. She could believe Mirror Serena's advice. She had seen Calem's expression when Mirror Calem attacked. She didn't quite understand why, though. Until now.

"Yes… it is a terrible fate, and you were lucky to escape from it. But after all of that, do you still think it wise to follow along with that boy?" Mirror Serena asked. The question took Serena off guard. Despite what she had learned, she refused to believe Calem wished her harm.

"I do. He will be my protector, my lover. He will not do that to me," Serena insisted. Mirror Serena's eyes narrowed, but she did not press the matter. Instead, she went to a wall, and pulled some of the mirror off of it. She pulled some gold from her skirt, and fashioned a hand mirror for Serena.

"I do not believe Calem will be so amiable. You saw Mirror Calem: they're monsters, the lot of them. This mirror is tied to the Reflection Cave: gaze into it, and I will be able to see you, to talk to you," Mirror Serena stated, giving the hand mirror to Serena. Serena looked into it, checking her hair and smiling.

"Just… make sure not to let Calem look into it. Mirror Calem is wild and dangerous, and I do not know what would happen if he was given access to your camp. This is a big risk, letting a mirror leave this cave," Mirror Serena stated. Serena nodded. It was sound advice.

"One last question… why is Mirror Calem such a monster, when Calem is my knight in shining armour?" Serena asked, looking over her shoulder.

"The mirrors of the Reflection Cave do just that: reflect. Depending on the individual values of a person, anything may be shown. Shauna, the eternally curious, sees her Mirror form as her opposite, perfectly fine to be nothing short of adorable. You, who grew up sheltered, see your Mirror form as a vastly wiser and more experienced person. Calem… he seems like a nice guy, but… I don't know what his Mirror reflects," Mirror Serena stated. Serena thought it over.

"Serena! Are you there?" Calem called. Serena turned nervously.

"I should leave you. I don't like Calem one bit. I don't want to be tempted to loose Delphox on him," Mirror Serena said. She retreated into the mirror, as Calem and Shauna arrived.

"Don't run off again like that… you scared me!" Calem said. Serena hung her head shamefully.

"I needed to get something off my chest. I didn't have a chance to get it done earlier, so I needed to do it now, while we were still in Shalour City," Serena said.

"We know. You mentioned Mirror Serena in the letter. How did you get anything out of her?" Shauna stated.

"Mirror Serena is quite talkative when there aren't boys around. She told me she would have been tempted to set her Delphox on you had you been there," Serena explained. Calem looked into the mirrors, and felt a cold chill emanating from the eyes of Serena's natural reflection.

"I guess you're right. Let's get out of this cave before Mirror Calem comes back," Calem said. The three left the cave. Serena looked over her shoulder uncertainly.

_Wait, she had evolved Braixen? Come to think of it, Calem had Greninja… What exactly are the Mirrors? _

* * *

After thanking Korrina for what she had done, Calem, Serena and Shauna once more set off on their journey. Passing Route 12 by, the three entered their next destination of Coumarine City. Serena and Shauna breathed in the fresh, salty air of the port town: it was bliss. Calem led the two through the town, to arrive at a small station. Inside, they met two familiar faces.

"Nice to meet you again!" Professor Sycamore stated. He looked down at Shauna's wrist, where the Mega Ring continued to sit.

"And you've mastered Mega Evolution? Korrina mentioned you might," he added. Shauna nodded.

"Well, that's just magnifique! I knew you could master it! Perhaps there is plenty more to you than just three simple Trainers…" Sycamore said. He wandered off, marvelling to himself.

"Should we tell him that mastering Mega Evolution was easy?" Shauna asked.

"Hm… I think not," Serena murmured.

"Yes, let him figure it out on his own. He will eventually figure out that he could learn a lot by just asking Korrina about the secrets of Mega Evolution," the second figure stated. She looked around the room. Satisfied that it was empty except for them, she lowered her sunglasses, and winked.

"Good to see you again, Diantha," Calem said, inclining his head. Serena and Shauna followed suit.

"Thank you for Princess, Diantha!" Shauna said. Diantha gave a small smile, and walked over to Shauna. She gave her a pat on the back.

"You're very welcome, Shauna. I trust she has served you well?" Diantha asked. Shauna nodded, and Diantha seemed satisfied.

"I don't want to remain here too much longer. I suspect that, next time we meet, you may be strong enough for a friendly match. I look forward to that day," Diantha stated. Shauna nodded again, and Diantha left the room. Shauna looked on with pride, before Serena tapped her shoulder.

"We have to move along, remember?" she suggested, and Shauna scurried along behind Serena to the cable system.

* * *

At the top of the mountain, the rest of Coumarine City sprawled about. Calem was surprised by the splendour of Upper Coumarine compared to the street vendors of Lower Coumarine. The contrast made for a nice town, but the need to cross between the parts by cable car wasn't so nice. The three headed up the mountain, and entered the garden at the very top. Tending to the garden was a particularly old man.

"Why hello, whippersnappers… you've come to see my garden?" he said. Calem moved to refuse, but Serena and Shauna had already gone to wander about, admiring the careful and precise arrangements. Calem had to smile: the flowers did look good.

"We did not know about this garden when we arrived. We came to challenge Coumarine's Gym, to be honest, but-" Calem explained.

"Say no more. You are honest: I like that…" the old man said. He walked slowly to a small field of red flowers. He stared into them, before turning.

"You've come to the right garden, friend! I am Ramos, the old growth who is still in bloom! Welcome to the Coumarine Gym Challenge for the Plant Badge!" the old man said, revealing a few Poké Balls. Calem beamed.

"You are an interesting Trainer, Ramos. I certainly respect your style. So… should we battle?" Calem said. Ramos nodded, and Calem felt something behind him. Serena and Shauna had subtly given him their teams. Calem picked up their Pokémon, and started organising a team. He looked down, and noticed Shauna's Mega Ring, as well.

_The Gym Battle against Gym Leader Ramos has now begun!_

_Leader Ramos sent out Jumpluff!_

_Go! Aurora!_

Aurora brought the temperature down several degrees, and launched an Icy Wind at the opposing Jumpluff. Jumpluff hurriedly tried to lay a Leech Seed, but the cold temperatures forced it to give up and lose the matchup. The temperature returned to normal, and the flowers were none the worse for the wear. Aurora preened nervously.

_Leader Ramos sent out Weepinbell!_

The Weepinbell blasted seeds, and laid Poison Powder on Aurora. Aurora looked at the sprouts along her spine, and ignored them. She focused her energy, trying to channel something. Weepinbell's Grass Knot attack took Aurora off guard, and won Weepinbell the match.

_Go! Braixen!_

_What? Braixen is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Braixen started to jump around. The short yellow fur that resembled a dress extended down her body, to become long red fur that resembled a robe. Befitting a robe, two red sleeves descended her arms. Her white facial fur turned yellow, and her ear-fur burst into a flaming plumage.

_Congratulations! Serena's Braixen has evolved to become Delphox!_

Delphox swung her hips slowly and methodically. Weepinbell followed her movements, confused by Delphox's actions. As a consequence, Delphox's sudden Mystical Fire stopped the Weepinbell dead on.

_Leader Ramos sent out Gogoat!_

"I assure you, you're not out of the woods yet!"

Gogoat lowered his head, and charged. Delphox stood her ground, but Gogoat had no intention of colliding with her. Instead, Gogoat stopped mid-stride, and threw off Delphox with a Bulldoze. Thrown off balance, Delphox missed the fact Gogoat resumed his charge, and had used a Take Down.

_Go! Charizard!_

_Charizard's Charizardite X is reacting to the Mega Ring!_

Charizard roared, and his eyes rolled around to face his foe. Deep, blue flames sprouted from his mouth, and his skin rolled to the colour of night. More neon blue flames sprouted along his body, and Charizard's sharp parts grew even sharper.

_Charizard has Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X!_

Charizard's claws became coated in flames. Roaring towards the Gogoat, Charizard's Flame Charge dealt massive damage, and burned off some fat. Charizard's next move was a Dragon Claw, which finished off the Gogoat for sure.

_Calem defeated Leader Ramos!_

"Splendid battle, my friend. You even made sure to keep the flowers safe!" Ramos said. Calem looked around. Sure enough, neither the flames nor snow had a major impact on the flower arrangements. At most, one or two petals were singed. "You deserve my reward."

_Calem got the Plant Badge from Ramos!_

"You have done well, Calem. A break would be in order, hm?" Ramos said. Calem nodded, and permitted himself to go flower-gazing.

* * *

Serena sat at a park bench, staring at a batch of sunflowers. She heard heavy footsteps, and turned. Calem was walking towards her, her Pokémon partners in hand. Serena accepted them back wordlessly, and turned back to face the sunflowers. Calem plopped down on the bench next to her, and put one arm around her shoulder. Serena nervously giggled, but didn't do much more.

"Are you alright? You haven't been doing much lately…" Calem said. Serena sighed, and sunk her head into Calem's shoulder. Calem stroked it, and Serena smiled nervously.

"I'm… uh…" Serena started, thinking nervously about what Mirror Serena had told her. What she had taken for granted had been pulled out from underneath her, and the thought terrified her.

"You don't have to say fine," Calem said. Serena nodded, and looked into the far distance.

"Internally, I'm completely horrible. I don't think I've ever been worse. But… I can't just tell you why… I don't know why… the words just don't come to me…" Serena said, looking at Calem with wide, fearful eyes.

"…I understand. Serena… do you want to go back home? Where you don't have to deal with this mess?" Calem asked, brushing the side of Serena's arm lightly.

"No!" Serena said forcefully. She gave a short breath, and continued. "Home is the last place I want to go. I want to stay here, with you! Calem, never let me go! Please!" she said, grabbing Calem's arm. Calem was terrified of what was happening to Serena, but he heard the anguish in her voice.

"Of course you can stay with us! I've grown accustomed to your company. I just want what's best for you," Calem said, beaming. Serena smiled, and leaned her head into Calem's chest. The two gave a long embrace, before heading back onto the road.

* * *

The next route in line was Route 13, a desert route better known as the Lumiose Badlands. The sand blown up from the infertile soil got into the trio's eyes a lot, prompting Calem to rethink his strategy. He sent out one of his partners.

_What? Tyrunt is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Calem's game plan became a lot more practical. The brown dinosaur grew to a massive extent, and switched colour scheme to red. His orange horns expanded into a crown, and his collar-like white shock of some material was made bigger. His white claws turned black and lethal.

_Congratulations! Calem's Tyrunt has evolved to become Tyrantrum!_

Tyrantrum knelt down, looking at Calem expectantly. Calem, Serena and Shauna hopped on Tyrantrum's back, still amazed that Calem's Tyrunt had evolved at a time they didn't feel it was all that necessary. However, in hindsight, Shauna would have admitted it really was.

* * *

Tyrantrum attempted to keep Calem, Serena and Shauna on a direct path, but the Lumiose Badlands were not so easy to navigate. Even the Rock-typed Tyrantrum struggled with the path. He eventually found himself in front of a metallic hut.

"This does not look like part of the route to Lumiose," Shauna stated. Calem looked at the door hesitantly. Serena's Mawile hopped out of her Poké Ball, and gave a thorough inspection.

_"__This isn't normal. The hinges look broken and clumsily replaced. In a place like the Lumiose Badlands, this door would've been replaced ages ago. Someone has been here. Someone with less than stellar intentions," _Mawile remarked. She nudged the door gently, and it fell over completely. Sand started to stream into the building, coating the metallic hallways inside.

"Hm… that sand looks like it's been there a while," Calem remarked. The sand they had let in piled on top of some more pre-existing sand. The metallics that the sand coated looked in poor condition. Shauna stepped inside, and looked around.

"This is the Power Plant… all this sand must have caused the blackout in Lumiose Clemont mentioned. And…" Shauna paused, looking ahead. Her eyes glinted, and she spotted a sight that worried her.

"I think I saw a man in a red tuxedo."

* * *

Calem, Serena and Shauna rushed forward, desperate to stop the attack on the Power Plant. They arrived in a room filled by an electric dynamo, with only a thin metallic catwalk to stand on. Roughly opposite the three heroes was a larger platform, on which a female figure in a red dress stood, fiddling with the power. The trickle of power available to the machine was redirected to a few cells by the woman's side, which Team Flare Grunts would periodically come to collect.

"Oh, hello… visitors," the woman said, looking up. Serena ran around the dynamo in a flash, finding herself right up close and personal with the attacker.

"Stay away from this Power Plant, or I will force you away!" Serena snarled. Something had snapped within her, and the Trainer facing the Team Flare member was not the terrified little girl that clung to Calem's coat-tails. The Team Flare member, unfamiliar with this development, did not flinch.

"I will not be forced back by some girl with more bark than bite!"

_Encounter with Team Flare! Take down Aliana!_

_Team Flare Aliana sent out Mightyena!_

_Go! Mawile!_

Mawile stood firm in front of the opponent. Mightyena gave a firm bark, to which Mawile did not back down. Calem reached at the Mega Ring, but Serena held up one hand. Mawile, who was facing Serena, nodded.

_"__No Mega Evolution. I don't need to go _Mega _to take on this loser," _Mawile stated, flinging herself back. The Play Rough attack took Mightyena by surprise, and he didn't react as Mawile threw him about in her jaw. Mawile let go, and slammed with an Iron Head.

_Team Flare Aliana has been defeated!_

"…It seems I was the one who was unprepared. That Mawile looked like it was holding back. I must warn the master of Team Flare of this predicament. The Power Plant attack has been disbanded," Aliana stated, before running off. Serena nodded, and ran back around the platform to see Calem. Two figures appeared beside the dynamo: one rather large, and the other relatively tiny.

"Goddess-dang it, we missed Team Flare!" the tiny one shouted at the other.

"I knew we shouldn't have stopped for second lunch!" the large stated. The small looked across the Plant, and saw Calem, Serena and Shauna.

"Thank you for your assistance, civilians. We are the Defenders of Kalos, allies of justice!" he stated.

"We strive to put an end to evil and really, really big no-nos!" the large said. He started to do an accompanying dance, but the smaller stopped him. He furiously whispered something into the larger's ear, but too late.

"Trevor? Tierno? I didn't know you did superhero business," Calem called out. The smaller of the two jumped in surprise.

"I am not Trevor! And this is not Tierno! I do not recognise your names! We are the Defenders of Kalos. We do not need names, for our reputation is all we need!" he stated, before running into the shadows. The larger followed behind.

"Remind me again: why did we befriend these guys?" Shauna asked.

* * *

On the back of Tyrantrum, Calem, Serena and Shauna left the Power Plant, and crossed the remainder of the Lumiose Badlands to arrive at the gateway to Lumiose City. Dismounting from their Tyrantrum buddy, they looked forward to find something unusual.

"Did I just see a giant?" Calem asked. Serena jumped behind Calem by instinct. Shauna just scratched her chin.

"I thought I saw it too… a man about nine feet tall. But men don't grow that tall…" Shauna said. She contemplated it at great length. "Actually, I think they can. Never mind. But it certainly isn't normal," Shauna concluded.

"Yeah… and I felt something emanate from him… I think his height may be the least of our worries," Serena stated.

* * *

The three arrived in Lumiose, in a part that appeared to be blocked off. However, a familiar face came up from behind the blockade, and permitted the three entry.

"Clemont!" Shauna cried out.

"Shauna! And Calem and Serena as well! It's certainly nice to see you again. Welcome back to Lumiose City!" Clemont stated, gesturing for the three to enter the city.

"Are you sure we're allowed back here?" Calem asked.

"Yes. You saving the Power Plant means this place will no longer be blocked off in an hour or so, and as the instigators of that, I think you have a free pass. After all, it's only like you'll be following me to the Prism Tower for a Gym Battle and a catch-up meet, right?" Clemont stated.

"Yeah… I suppose we'll only be doing something we would normally be doing an hour earlier, right?" Shauna said. Clemont nodded, and led the three to the Prism Tower.

* * *

The first place Clemont led the three was a technological battle arena. Calem and Serena looked on in awe, and Shauna stepped forward.

"Battle first?" she asked.

"Battle first. I don't want to stay up too late doing the battle, and we can save the talking for later. Anyway… I am Clemont, the inventor lighting up the world! Welcome to the Lumiose Gym Challenge for the Voltage Badge!" Clemont said, nodding. Calem and Serena passed along their teams and the Mega Ring for Shauna's battle.

_The Gym Battle against Gym Leader Clemont has now begun!_

_Leader Clemont sent out Emolga!_

_Go! Delcatty!_

Delcatty primped her fur gently, and stood in wait for Emolga. Emolga prepared an Aerial Ace attack, only to be met by Delcatty's Fake Out. Emolga shuddered, and tried a Quick Attack. Delcatty leaped into the air, did a flip, and landed atop Emolga. She turned on her paws, and spat a Mud Bomb into Emolga's face. It didn't matter that Emolga was immune to Ground: there was no dodging that.

_Leader Clemont sent out Magneton!_

Delcatty scratched up a Mud Bomb to sling at the Magneton, and she managed to hit dead on. Magneton let out a tuft of energy, and started shaking irritably.

_"__Oh boy, Sturdy…" _Delcatty cried out, as Magneton unleashed a wicked Thunderbolt. The electricity passed through her, fainting her.

_Go! Tyrantrum!_

Magneton gave a short bleep sound effect. Tyrantrum put his foot down, shooting up a massive Earthquake. Magneton spat out an Electric Terrain, before falling to the shot. Tyrantrum huffed, and looked for the next opponent.

_Leader Clemont sent out Heliolisk!_

"Observe the power of the Electric type!"

Heliolisk planted his feet firmly in the ground. Using the electricity in the terrain, he shot out a Thunderbolt attack. Tyrantrum withstood the blow, and ran forward with a Head Charge. Heliolisk stood his ground, and used a Grass Knot. The Tyrantrum tripped and fell, landing short of the Heliolisk.

_Go! Ivysaur!_

_What? Ivysaur is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Ivysaur began to grow. His bud blossomed into a massive flower, and Ivysaur's body became larger. His footsteps became minor tremors, and his face wide and terrifying.

_Congratulations! Serena's Ivysaur has evolved to become Venusaur!_

Venusaur raged. Petals burst from the magnificent flower astride Venusaur, all of which charged into Heliolisk at tremendous speeds. Blinded by petals, Heliolisk was in no position to notice the finishing blow of Double Edge.

_Shauna defeated Leader Clemont!_

"Fantastic. I knew you had potential when I heard Sycamore had chosen you as Trainers, and hearing that you saved the Power Plant sealed the deal. And is it my imagination, or was that the very Skitty I helped locate for you?" Clemont said.

"It's the same Skitty," Shauna said, nodding.

"Excellent. Personal growth, a favourite of mine. I hereby award you with:"

_Shauna received the Voltage Badge from Clemont!_

"And now, we may discuss. Let me show you to my coffee break room," Clemont stated.

* * *

Calem, Serena, Shauna, Clemont, and Clemont's younger sister Bonnie had all gathered around Clemont's personal table. In addition to serving coffee and cookies for snack time, the table was also well suited to a hearty dinner. Calem, Serena and Shauna took the time to gorge themselves, having not eaten a meal this substantial in a while. Serena, in particular, was demolishing food at a rate not normally associated with a teenage girl.

"Wow, you guys must be hungry!" Bonnie stated.

"Yeah… I have got to remember to steal some of this so we can eat on the go," Calem remarked.

"It's not stealing if I give my permission. I beg you to take as much as is practical," Clemont insisted. Calem nodded, and slowed down his appetite in order to plan out how to get the rest of the food on the journey.

"Serena, you're certainly enjoying yourself," Shauna remarked.

"I didn't know there were meals this good! It's a feast!" Serena cried out in triumph. There was a significant drop in the amount of noise made, as all eyes turned to Serena, mouths agape.

"What did I say?" she asked, looking around the table.

"I'm used to servings this size… I thought this was normal…" Clemont stated, furiously measuring the amount of food that had been served: made all the more difficult by the fact a large portion of this food had already been eaten.

"So did I!" Calem, Shauna, and Bonnie all said in tandem.

"Serena… is there something you're not telling us, sweetie?" Calem asked. Serena's heart fluttered.

"Yeah… but I can't describe it…" Serena stated. She looked over at Shauna and Bonnie. "And I don't think they're old enough to handle it," she added. Bonnie exploded in a crying fit, but Shauna took it much better.

"I'll be fine! And I'm hanging out with you, so I probably should know!" Shauna said. Clemont and Calem managed to hush both the girls, and turned to Serena.

"I'm not worried about your wisdom, Shauna. In fact, you're probably the person I'd trust most with this. But I'm pretty sure that, the way Clemont will figure it out, that you probably shouldn't… _see_ it," Serena stated. Shauna nodded, satisfied, and went off in search of a library.

"Well, Clemont… you're predictable to the point a girl who barely even knows you knows exactly what you plan to do," Bonnie said cynically.

"It's what most inventors would do in precisely this situation: visually represent the subject's memories, to speak a thousand times more words than any explanation could hope to. Bonnie, if Serena doesn't want that Shauna girl looking at this, then I definitely don't want you to witness this. Go play with Dedenne and Pachirisu: I'll call you later," Clemont stated. Bonnie sighed, and went off as well.

* * *

"Clemontic gear ON! Now introducing: the Pluck-Your-Memories-Right-Out-Of-Your-Mind-And-On-To-This-Computer…Inator!" Clemont cried out in triumph.

"…Are your names normally this… long?" Calem asked. Clemont ignored him.

"Using this machine, we will be able to see exactly what has happened to Serena that she is unable to verbalise! Now, Serena, you lie down here," Clemont stated. Serena nodded, and nervously laid herself on the machine.

"Power, ON!" Clemont stated. His purple Aipom arm extended from his backpack, and plugged itself into the machine. Clemont also summoned a Pikachu, who started charging the battery cells. Calem moved to face the monitor screen, which was now displaying static. Clemont adjusted his arm, and the scene became clearer.

* * *

_"__Good evening, girl…" a male voice called out. Serena nervously twitched, and sat herself upon her bed. A man burst into the room, a man who looked suspiciously like her father._

_"__Good evening, Dad…" Serena said, confirming the suspicion. Serena's father prowled the room, snarling._

_"__You aren't as ready as I asked you to be, girl. You know what that means?" the father asked. Serena flinched, but nodded. The father stepped forward, and aimed a blow at Serena's head. Serena made no effort to block or dodge the blow, and was knocked onto the bed. The man _(Calem could not even think of him as Serena's father anymore) _jumped onto the bed alongside her, and continued hitting Serena about as carelessly as a toy._

* * *

_It was a different day. Serena was wearing absolutely nothing. _Calem made a small gesture at Clemont, urging him not to watch the memory.

_"__Good evening, girl…" the man said, entering the room. Serena nervously smiled, _a smile that looked both familiar and forced to Calem.

_"__Good evening, Dad…" Serena said. The man smiled, a smile that was more intimidating than comforting._

_"__Perfect, girl… lay down…" the man said, reaching for his shirt. _Calem looked away, and Serena quickly changed the channel.

* * *

_"__Oh my goodness, sweetie… Are you alright?" Grace asked. _Calem found her tender side a surprise, considering the Grace they had met had drawn sharp objects on them.

_Serena nodded, but her eyes betrayed her. Grace pulled out a cream, and started to rub it across Serena's wounds._

_"__Thank you…" Serena whispered. There was a burst, and the man appeared in the room._

_"__There you are, you ungrateful Vulpix! Take your hands off her!" he yelled._

_"__She's not just your daughter! You have to lay off your time with her. If you continue too much longer, she's not going to be able to leave!" Grace shouted back._

_"__That was the plan!"_

* * *

_Grace ran into Serena's room, and picked her up._

_"__What? What's happening?" Serena asked._

_"__We're leaving!" Grace said, carrying Serena out of the house._

_"__Where's Dad?" she asked tearfully._

_"__I didn't stay around long enough to check, but I hope he's dead," Grace stated. _Calem's jaw dropped. So that was why…

_"__C'mon, darling. There's a quiet town where we can stay away from boys forever!"_

* * *

_Serena began to jog. She had never had the freedom to leave the house, and now that she could, she was savouring the fresh air. Not looking where she was going, she crashed into Calem… _who Calem had briefly confused with Serena's father.

"NO!"

* * *

Calem slammed the computer monitor with force. The monitor was launched into the machine. He pulled Serena from the platform, and slammed that down as well.

"Calem! That machine was in perfect working order!" Clemont shouted. A small whirring sound sounded, and the device Pikachu was powering exploded. The explosion left Pikachu coated in ash, but not anyone else.

"On second thought, perfect timing!" Clemont said. Shauna and Bonnie hurried into the room, Shauna carrying a book titled _Getting Ahead With Logic _and Bonnie carrying the two Pokémon Clemont had named: Dedenne and Pachirisu.

"Another flop, Big Brother?" Bonnie asked.

"Not all of it. Calem destroyed it first," Clemont told Bonnie dejectedly.

"Calem…" Shauna said. Calem's brow was covered in sweat. He put Serena down, and went to hug Shauna tightly. Serena looked between Calem and his surrogate niece, before leaving the room.

* * *

Serena sat on a bed provided by Clemont. She had Eevee in her lap, and was stroking her hair.

"Oh, my little Eevee… what am I supposed to do now? No one likes Dad, and I don't think Calem's going to be too happy with me now that he knows," Serena told Eevee. Eevee's massive eyes stared at Serena, before blinking.

_What? Eevee is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Eevee's skin turned a pale white. Her fur began retreating, to be replaced by long, flowing ribbons. Pink splotches appeared at the tips of the patterns, and the Eevee's eyes turned exceedingly cute.

_Congratulations! Serena's Eevee has evolved to become Sylveon!_

Sylveon looked down at her Trainer, and cutely mewled. Her ribbons coated themselves around Serena's arms and face, and Serena felt the worries being swept away. Sylveon smiled, and snuggled herself deeper into Serena's lap. Serena's eyes closed, and her head hit her pillow.

* * *

"What do I do? What do I do?" Calem asked. He was furiously pacing the room, Clemont, Bonnie and Shauna all looking at him with some trepidation.

"Wait, say again… Serena's father was…" Shauna asked.

"A horrible, abusive father and husband… and I look like him!" Calem said.

"You're nothing like him, Calem, and don't you forget it!" Shauna said, bounding up to the man she called uncle, and giving him a really happy cuddle. Calem gave a pat on the back to Shauna, his thoughts even still drifting back to his Mirror form. Mirror Calem had attempted what Serena's father had done… and Serena was a hair's breadth away from letting him!

"Calem… in this world, there are few people who are able to help someone like Serena. I'm not a doctor: I can't name what Serena is afflicted with. But I can say, with even less uncertainty, that it is critical that you do not allow her to stray! Boys like you only come once in a girl's life," Clemont said.

"Yeah, Calem! You gotta keep her out of harm's way! You are her last hope for salvation!" Bonnie said.

**The correct answer is b) It must be night-time. Spoiler alert, I'll get one chance to evolve it. Which won't be next chapter.**

**Next time, on _To Lead The Way_, we might get to Anistar City. There's a lot of ground to cover between then and now, but I think it's plausible.**


	6. Lost

**No PMC this chapter. It would clash horribly with the mood of the chapter's ending.**

Calem knocked gently on the door, and entered Serena's room. She was still sound asleep, with Sylveon's ribbons still wrapped around her face and wrists.

*Ahem* he grunted, looking nervous. Serena jolted away, Sylveon knocked aside by the movement.

"Morning, Dad…" Serena nervously started, before stopping herself. Calem sighed. She had never addressed him like that before.

"Serena, it's me, Calem. Your father's gone. Gone where he can't hurt you," Calem said. Serena stared blankly at Calem for a few moments.

"…I knew that…" Serena said nervously. Calem beamed.

"Just as long as you don't revert to old habits. I love you, but I don't want you as my slave," Calem said. Serena nodded, and followed Calem from the room.

* * *

"So, Calem… do you think you'll be OK with Serena?" Clemont asked. Calem nodded.

"She's been affected by this before we knew about it. It doesn't matter what her past is like: she is still my girlfriend, and nothing will change that. I just have to be careful, and make sure old habits die painfully," Calem said. Serena smiled, and kissed his cheek. Shauna appeared from the hallway that had the library.

"Did you stay in the library all night?" Calem asked with concern.

"I got a call from Trevor and Tierno. They said to head to Route 14," Shauna replied, not answering the question.

* * *

Calem, Serena and Shauna emptied out onto the marshy Route 14. The Nature Trail was coated in swampland, and there was a distinct stench to the place. Not overpoweringly horrid, but still rather unpleasant.

"Hey, Cal!" Trevor called, standing beside an old playground. The three walked over to him, and Tierno appeared shortly afterward. He had a platter of chicken. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"Chicken for breakfast?" Trevor asked, eyebrow raised.

"_Second_ breakfast," Tierno corrected him. Trevor rolled his eyes, and turned away from the dancer.

"What? A guy's gotta get the calories somewhere!" Tierno stated.

"Anyway… how have you been going?" Trevor asked, clearly ignoring his companion. Tierno shrugged, and started stuffing his face with the meat.

"Yeah, mostly. Apart from finding out my girlfriend has daddy issues, Team Flare and the prophecy, and seeing Tiger push himself closer to obesity, this has been a grand five days," Calem stated.

"Yeah, I have no idea how he hasn't had a heart attack or anything with a diet like his. Anyway, skipping the prophecy, which I have found next to nothing on yet… Serena has daddy issues?" Trevor asked. Calem nodded.

"Well… from my infinite wisdom, I have some information on her mother, Grace. She was an amazingly talented Rhyhorn racer, one whom Professor Sycamore particularly liked. She was an amazing woman… until…" Trevor said. Calem nodded. Serena shivered.

"I heard tales from Sycamore that she married. Since that day, Grace only appeared to the public for racing, ignored the letters Sycamore sent… I don't think Sycamore could handle it. He was cool and collected to all of us workers, but I've heard him privately mourn the loss of a friend.

"It was very recent. Just barely over a week ago (my goddess, has it been that long?), Grace snapped. At the end of a Rhyhorn race, she allowed her Rhyhorn to rampage. It hit only her husband, who suffered critical damage, and whose fate is still indeterminate. Grace ran off as soon as she saw her husband critically injured, and moved to Vaniville in secret. I never knew she had a daughter until then," Trevor said. Serena bit back tears.

"He… he might still be alive?" Serena asked. Trevor looked at Serena.

"Doctors are uncertain… but he might be able to recover," Trevor said. His tone was somewhere between comforting and apologetic. Calem snarled, and let out an animalistic roar. Serena grabbed Calem, and tried to calm him down. Shauna turned to Trevor.

"So… how's the Defenders of Kalos gig going for you?" she asked, hoping to diffuse the conversation.

"Defenders of… what? I'm sorry, I haven't heard of them," Trevor said. His eyes shifted somewhat. Tierno chose this moment to finish his chicken.

"Neither have I. But they certainly sound handsome," Tierno said. Shauna looked between them.

"So… you are absolutely sure that you are not the Defenders of Kalos?" Shauna asked.

"No. Absolutely not!" Trevor stated. Shauna laughed.

"So you might be the heroes? Is that what you're saying?" she asked. Trevor caught on his mistake far too late.

"…I have to go study the effects of breeding a Corphish and an Alakazam goodbye!" Trevor said, leaving the Route. Tierno hurriedly followed, not wanting to be left to his own devices.

"Corphish and Alakazam don't breed…" Shauna remarked.

"What's to be suspicious about? We already know they're the Defenders of Kalos!" Serena pointed out. "We should probably press on, and minimize the amount of time we spend in this stink hole."

* * *

The three stood in front of a giant, hip-deep puddle of swamp water, by Calem's standards. Serena would struggle horribly with it, Calem suspected Shauna was short enough to swim in it, and Calem himself had his misgivings.

"So now what?" Serena asked. Shauna thought back to the parties they had gathered. She sent out Shelly, hoping to get a similar response to Route 13 and Tyrantrum.

_What? Shelly is evolving!_

Time stood still, as phase one of Shauna's plan activated. Shelly's shell grew super massive, encasing her within. Two giant cannons appeared from the shells sides, and dark blue limbs appeared at each side. A menacing tortoise head appeared atop the shell, and Shelly stomped down.

_Congratulations! Shauna's Shelly has evolved to become Blastoise!_

Shelly looked at the muck uncertainly.

_"__No way am I passing through that," _she said, looking away from it.

* * *

"What? Shelly, we have to! You're our only chance!" Shauna said. Calem and Serena looked between the two.

_"__Shauna, the muck is too thick! Plus, I'm a salt water creature, and this is… well, not fresh water, but not salt water. And plus, it's overgrown! Shauna, this isn't a complaint of personal taste, but literally everything else!" _Shelly released in a furious tirade. Shauna seemingly nodded, confusing Calem.

"When could you understand Pokémon?" he asked.

"I can't understand Old Tongue. But Shelly is making it perfectly obvious what she is trying to say. To be fair to her, she is making observations I probably should have done first. But that means we're stuck here until we can figure out what we could do…" Shauna replied. She started looking at the muck with a critical eye, measuring angles and distances with her fingers.

"Shelly, can you make a path of ice to walk over?" Shauna asked.

_"__Can do," _Shelly responded, pointing her cannons at the marsh. Two kabooms sounded, and a path forward of about fifteen metres, and seemingly strong enough to support Shelly and the three humans.

"You lead the way," Shauna said, and Shelly stomped forward.

* * *

The three walked over the ice path, Shauna sitting on Shelly's back. The arrangement was decided after it became known that there were hazardous Pokémon to keep an eye open for. Solidly focused on the path to be made ahead of her, Shelly was oblivious to the treacherous enemies ahead, and it fell to Shauna to point them out. Calem and Serena followed behind, having a small conversation.

"Serena, I…" Calem started, before breaking.

"I think I know what you're saying. You want to keep me safe. Just like Mum did…" Serena suggested.

"No… not just like your mother. Despite Trevor and Sycamore's praise, I still don't feel comfortable around her," Calem pointed out. Serena nodded, conceding his point. No matter what anyone said, you should never trust someone with whom your own experiences were less than stellar.

"I want you to stay where either Shauna or I know where you are. I don't want you to go wandering off where your father's conditioning will keep you captive. And should we ever come across a boy, keep close to my side," Calem said. His tone was light-hearted, and Serena knew everything he suggested was reasonable.

"Of course. I don't think I'd have done otherwise myself. Calem, just promise me something: that you'll always be there for me," Serena replied.

"I plan to," Calem agreed.

"Uh, guys? I think we might be in trouble now," Shauna stated. Calem and Serena looked up. On one side of them was a horde of Drapion and Accelgor, claws and fangs bared. On the other were a small group of Goomy, and a pair of Sliggoo. Shelly looked up as well.

_"__This is exactly the wrong situation to be in."_

* * *

The Drapion and Accelgor charged at the Goomy and Sliggoo, barrelling between the heroes. Shauna pulled Calem onto Shelly, as they fell into the bog. Serena instead landed on the back of a Drapion.

_"__What?" _the Drapion cried out. Serena realised her advantage, and started driving the Drapion into the hordes of Drapion. The Accelgor stepped back, staring at Serena. She was standing in the quagmire, glaring at them all. She pulled a stick from the ground, and hurled it at the Accelgor. They reacted with some trepidation, before Serena pointed her Poké Ball at it. The stick went alight, right as one of the Accelgor was right nearby. The group burst into flame, and Serena turned. A horde of Haunter were making their way forward.

_"__Sliggoo!" _Shelly cried out. One of the Sliggoo looked about nervously. Shelly slammed the marshy waters, sending a few drops skyward. The water came down in a downpour, a torrent.

_What? The Sliggoo is evolving!_

Time stood still, as the flecks of rain splattered across Sliggoo's face. She rubbed the water from her eyes, leaving sclera behind. The dinky arms that Sliggoo were used to had elongated as well, as did her feelers. The shell structure on her back rolled backwards, revealing a massive tail. Two feet pushed down underneath the Sliggoo, and she grew massive.

_Congratulations! The wild Sliggoo has evolved to become Goodra!_

Goodra hummed thoughtfully, and spat out a massive beam of energy. The shot passed directly through the Haunter. The Accelgor shook off their flame, and the Drapion reorganised themselves. Serena jumped from the bog, and landed on Goodra's back.

"Now! Muddy Water!" Serena shouted. Goodra complied, doing a body slam into the water. The tidal wave launched forth, slamming down upon the massively gathered crowd. She followed up with a Sludge Wave, and finally a Thunder. The foes, a little dazed, retreated, and Goodra turned back to the Goomy and Sliggoo.

_"__Father…" _the Goodra said.

_"__My dear… I'm proud… with the help of the girl on your back, you managed to roll back the attack of those nasty thieves," _the Sliggoo stated.

_"__Go, Mommy!" _one of the Goomy added.

_"__I trust you with the children, father. I must travel with the girl. I feel it… some power is calling me…" _the Goodra said, holding her hand out. The Goomy all reached up and touched it. The Sliggoo was the last of all.

_"__If your destiny is one that takes you beyond our bayou, by all means pursue it," _the Sliggoo said. Goodra nodded, and allowed herself to be tagged by Serena. Still riding atop the Goodra, Serena turned back to Calem and Shauna. The latter was tearing up.

"What?" Serena asked.

"That Sliggoo… was your Goodra's father," Shauna said. Serena looked back. The Sliggoo was escorting the Goomy away.

"Hell of a lot better father than mine was," Serena said.

* * *

Following this mild confrontation, Calem, Serena and Shauna made it to Laverre City. The elegance of the town served as a nice change of pace from the boggy marshland that was the preceding Route. Serena sniffed nervously, and looked down at her dress. Sure enough, after the parkour she pulled in the forest, it was well and truly ruined. It was coated in slime and muck, and even ripped in a few places.

"Well, I suppose we could delay the Gym Challenge a bit," Calem said.

"I wouldn't," a creepy, sing-song voice said. All three kids turned to the right, and a raven-haired woman approached from the left. She wore an intricate pink outfit, and her eyes seemed unnatural.

"Serena?" Calem asked.

"Way ahead of you," Serena whispered, hiding behind Calem. The woman seemed to regard Serena's terror as endearing, in a way. She giggled slightly, and held out a hand.

"The name is Valerie. I am the Gym Leader of Laverre," she said. Serena peeked around from Calem's shoulder, and looked at the hand. She looked up at Calem, who gave a short nod. Serena took the hand, looking like a scared little girl.

"Come with me. I'll get you stitched up in no time," Valerie stated.

* * *

Valerie entered her Gym inside a massive tree, and Calem, Serena and Shauna followed. Although the exterior was a tree, the interior was like a child's dollhouse. Valerie gave a short whistle, and a small band of Sylveon came from one of the openings, followed by their Furisode Girl Trainers.

"You called?" one of them asked.

"Yes, Blossom. I want you to get this girl some new clothes. She must have gotten involved with those monsters on Route 14. You know…" Valerie told the girl in pink.

"Right on it, Valerie," Blossom said. She closed her eyes, and touched Serena's bare shoulder. A timid shock sounded, and Blossom's eyes opened.

"Height, weight, waistline, cup size, and preferences recorded," Blossom said.

"How did you do that?" Shauna asked, in awe.

"The fairies whisper in our ears. I'm an expert on finding out the measurements and designs of clothes. Between us, we could make the perfect clothes for Serena while she battles Valerie, with nothing more than these exact measurements," Blossom said.

"Do you have to record _everything_?" Calem asked.

"It's all in the name of maximizing comfort. Miss one detail, and the clothes come out useless. It's not one size fits all: very rarely is it that two people can fit into one of our clothes, and even rarer that the two people agree on the outfit," Valerie pointed out. Blossom and the other Furisode Girls left the room. Valerie stepped around elegantly, throwing about her heavy costume like it was nothing.

"Clothing and fairies alike, I know them all! I am Valerie, the maiden from a land with history! Welcome to the Laverre Gym Challenge for the Fairy Badge!" she said, holding up a Poké Ball. Serena was ready.

_The Gym Battle against Gym Leader Valerie has now begun!_

_Leader Valerie sent out Mawile!_

_Go! Delphox!_

Delphox pulled her stick from behind her, and twirled it threateningly. Mawile lunged forward, feinting. Delphox snagged the bait, and shot a Flamethrower attack. Mawile jumped over the Flamethrower to Crunch Delphox… not noticing the flames followed her. Mawile fainted before her jaws could've hoped to touch Delphox.

_Leader Valerie sent out Mr. Mime!_

Mr. Mime giggled, and placed his palms flat against thin air. A Light Screen was placed in front of him, slowing Delphox's onslaught of flame. Delphox threw her stick at Mr. Mime, which she easily dodged. Delphox was also without a weapon. Mr. Mime's Dazzling Gleam finished her off.

_Go! Skrelp!_

Skrelp stared at the Mr. Mime blankly, not noticing the Psychic's flung his way. He moved slightly to the left, and Mr. Mime's next blow landed far to his left. Skrelp nodded. He drew in air, and spat out a clunky Sludge Bomb. Mr. Mime slid to the side, but left her hand in the way. Mr. Mime looked at this hand.

_"__Well, oops," _she said, before fainting.

_Leader Valerie sent out Sylveon!_

"Never underestimate the power of the pixies!"

_What? Skrelp is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Skrelp elongated and twisted. The thick helmet he wore twisted into an elaborate helm, and his short face became longer. The small twigs on his back became long, skeletal wings. There was something majestic about the pile of seaweed Calem had procured.

_Congratulations! Calem's Skrelp has evolved to become Dragalge!_

Dragalge spat out another Sludge Bomb. Remembering what happened to Mr. Mime, Sylveon made sure all of her adornments and ribbons moved to one side. Less so her face, and she was sent reeling. Sylveon rushed up, and Quick Attacked the Dragalge in hopes of beating it. She did not bank on the toxic texture of the Dragalge.

_Serena defeated Leader Valerie!_

"Beautiful! Simply marvellous! And even attractive! My fair lady Serena, you are certainly a prize among girls! Take the Fairy Badge!"

_Serena received the Fairy Badge from Valerie!_

Serena nervously smiled, and passed the badge to Calem. She turned back to Valerie, to see the Furisode Girls standing behind Valerie expectantly. Each was holding a piece of clothing.

"Done," Blossom said. Serena nodded, and took the clothes into a small pile. She pointed out a dressing room she could use, and Serena hurried within it.

"How long have you known her?" Valerie asked Calem, mostly to pass time while they waited.

"…Five days or so?" Calem answered. Valerie nodded, and stared at the curtains concealing Serena.

"So it is you. I sensed… a deep-rooted fear, and yet a primal desire… it had consumed Serena so. But I sense a guiding light…" Valerie started, not noticing Calem and Shauna's looks of complete horror and shock.

"You can read her mind?" Calem asked, breathing heavily.

"Not read… but I can sort of get a sense of where a subject's dominant feelings lie. It's not a power I like to brag about," Valerie said. Calem was still iffy on whether or not he was fine with that, but Serena interrupted them.

The girls had really done a number with Serena. She wore a purple top with long sleeves and a red bow. Her skirt was yellow and white-striped. The ensemble looked vaguely familiar to Calem.

"That's… you found the outfit I first met her in?" Calem asked Blossom in incredulity. Blossom nodded proudly. Calem rounded on the fairy girls.

"Calem, it's fine!" Serena said. Calem's indignation was stopped immediately.

"Fairies have an odd effect on people. I'm not sure if they still remember issues like consent and ethics. I don't personally mind, since they've held back a lot," Serena said. Calem neglected to mention that they knew about her father.

"Let's just go," Calem said curtly. Although he had a respect for Valerie and her Furisode Girls, they just creeped the living sunlights out of him.

* * *

When the three left the tree, they didn't quite agree on which direction was next. As a result, Shauna wound up heading completely the other way to her uncle. It took her a short moment to realise it, and her eyes widened. She froze in place, turning around.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" a man shouted. Shauna turned again, facing the Team Flare Grunt who had shouted.

"There's nothing suspicious about this place. Move along," the man said. Shauna stepped backwards, and a woman turned to face the confrontation. Shauna saw her, and got a brainwave.

"DADDY!" she cried out, dropping to her knees and wailing. Her tears streamed down her cheeks like rivers, and even started to dampen the plant and fungi life around her. Calem and Serena had run up to her, and Calem bent to see her.

"Shauna, are you all right?" Calem asked.

"They're up to something in there," Shauna whispered under her breath. "DADDY!" she shouted again. Passers-by were starting to give her looks. Calem stood up, and looked around at the nervous civilians.

"Please, don't worry. This girl's father is in the middle of an emergency situation perpetuated by this creep and his Flare Gang. Me and my sister will put a stop to it," Calem announced, running with Shauna's distraction. The citizens of Laverre looked nervously among each other, before rounding on the Team Flare Grunt.

"No! Please, I'm innocent!" the man started to plead, before he got mobbed. Calem and Serena rushed into the building the man had been guarding.

* * *

"Come on, sir! It's only a 5,000,000 Poké Dollar entry fee, and you'll have your path to success paved with certainty!" a purple-haired Team Flare leader stated, shaking around the chubby head of the Poké Ball Factory. He shook his head again, and started to push away from the forceful scientist.

"Let that man go!" Serena said, entering the small office.

"Well, well… if it isn't a little vigilante? Why don't you go home to your father and play tea party? Let us grown-ups handle the grown-up matters," the green haired Team Flare member countered, letting the purple-haired one continue on with her extortion. Serena started to quiver.

"That was low brow," Calem said, stepping beside his girlfriend. Serena smiled slightly, but did not broadcast her insecurity by holding his hand.

"How so? She's barely sixteen. Doubt she even knows who we are. If she did, she'd know not to get in our way," the green-haired woman added.

"I don't know who you are. If you had introduced yourselves, your suggestion may have been considered!" the chubby president stated. The admins looked between each other, and nodded.

"Prepare for trouble, your world is done!"

"And make it double, the horror's just begun!"

"To protect the world from destruction!"

"And to undergo a population reduction!"

"To denounce the evils of poverty and desolation!"

"To extend our reach to a higher station!"

"Bryony!"

"Celosia!"

"Team Flare entrances with suits with flair!"

"Surrender now, or prepare for more than a scare!"

Bryony and Celosia flashed identical poses. Serena went from horrified to revolted.

"Okay, that's just plain wrong. World domination, I'm fine with. But spare us the torture," she said. She pulled out her fiery companion, Delphox.

"On record, I'm saving this poor fellow. But off the record, I'm kicking your butts for your unbearable… EVERYTHING!" she said.

_Encounter with Team Flare! Take down Bryony and Celosia!_

_Team Flare Bryony sent out Liepard!  
Team Flare Celosia sent out Manectric!_

_Go! Frogadier!  
Go! Delphox!_

_What? Frogadier is evolving!_

Time stood still, as the pure essence of Serena's indignation passed between the heroes. Frogadier's feet became larger, with thick webs expanding around the toes. The bubbly coat that Frogadier possessed faded away, being replaced by his own tongue. Frogadier's hue darkened again to indigo.

_Congratulations! Calem's Frogadier evolved to become Greninja!_

Greninja posed dramatically, and flung itself into Liepard. The Liepard reacted with indignation, as Greninja began to fling around like a ninja. Greninja's final blow was to the head, where Liepard tried a counter to the side.

Delphox, on the other hand, had the Manectric to fight. Manectric barked, and attacked the stick Delphox had in her hand. He growled like a dog, and attempted to pull the stick away from Delphox. Instead, she got angry. With a twirl of her stick, Delphox lit up a Mystical Fire from within the Manectric.

_"__Teach you to touch my stick!"_

_Team Flare Bryony and Celosia have been defeated!_

"Curse you!" Bryony said.

"We're not going to get what we came for after all… the boss is so not going to be happy," Celosia said. The two left the room, leaving Calem and Serena with the factory owner.

"My heavens… thank you! Thank you! You have saved my business!" he said, shaking Calem's hand vigorously. He turned to Serena, but Serena nervously stepped back.

"It's OK… I won't bite…" the man said.

"It's nothing personal. Serena has a problem when it comes to men in general," Calem assured the president. He nodded. Serena blushed nervously.

* * *

Calem, Serena and Shauna had left Laverre Town in a hurry, keen to leave its inhabitants after everything that had happened. Walking along Route 15, Serena had plenty of time to think about her friends.

_The way Shauna came up with a plan and Calem could follow along… sometimes, _I _feel like the third wheel here._

Calem turned to her, and smiled. Serena blushed, and looked away. Calem had a way of disarming her with his charms.

"Listen, Serena… were you all right with me calling you sister for that?" Calem asked. Serena looked up, surprised at the question.

"No, of course not… why did you ask?" Serena responded, shooting the statement off rapidly. Calem put one hand around her back, and Serena shivered.

"Calem… I have complete and utter faith in you… you will never steer me wrong. I know I am your girlfriend. And judging by the way you pulled that scene off, I think you and Shauna are good at improvisation. It was truthfully no trouble," Serena said. Calem pulled up Serena's head so that their eyes locked.

"Just making sure," Calem said. Serena blushed, and pulled away.

"Um, guys… not to interrupt your flirting, but I have one important question…" Shauna said. Calem turned to Shauna, worried.

"And what might that question be?" he asked.

"Is this route supposed to mutate into a snow route halfway?"

* * *

Calem had the map in his hands, and was furiously following each and every path the group could have taken. They should not have found themselves in the snow without having passed Dendemille Town. Yet Shauna insisted that she had not noticed the town, and Calem and Serena both admitted either should have noticed it as well.

"Now what do we do?" Serena asked. Calem had no answer to that. However, there was an answer to be found.

"Are you Pokémon Trainers?" someone asked. His face was hidden, and Serena instinctively recoiled.

"Yes… do you have some sort of problem?" Shauna asked.

"Yes. It is the Frost Cavern. My loyal partner Mamoswine, normally critical to the upkeep of Route 17, is far too worried about his friend in there to do his job. I've tried my hardest to help him, but my efforts were repelled…" the man explained. Shauna looked vaguely in the direction the man had gestured, and saw the Frost Cavern. Calem's map was immediately fiddled with.

"Calem, we are going to help the friend of the Mamoswine. What are we looking for?" Shauna said.

"The friend in question is the cave's Abomasnow. From what I saw, he was being harassed by a girl in a red tuxedo…" the man elaborated. Calem's map was very nearly dropped.

"I am getting so fennekin sick of all these red tuxedos!" Shauna let out.

"Agreed. Let's go save ourselves a snowman," Calem said. He grabbed Serena's hand, and the three ran into the cave faster than the man could question the group about the girl in the red tuxedo.

* * *

"Ah… this Abomasnow… its energy is furious… such a perfect tool for Team Flare…" the blue-haired scientist remarked. She stood alone, within the cold lair of the Abomasnow. Behind her were Calem, Serena and Shauna, who did little to announce themselves.

"Do I hear the pitter-patter of ignorance?" the woman asked. "No matter. Such are mere insects, to be mercilessly squashed at a moment's notice. I am Mable. That is the last name you will hear in your lifetime!" she said, turning to face the three.

_Encounter with Team Flare! Take down Mable!_

_Team Flare Mable sent out Houndoom!_

_Go! Goodra!_

Goodra looked back at Serena. Serena nodded, and smiled. Goodra took assurance from that, and resumed facing the Houndoom. She kicked the ground, and raised some Muddy Water. The stuff drenched Houndoom, and got in his eyes.

"Ah! You monster! How could you do that? YOU CHEATER!" Mable insisted. Serena shook her head. Some people should not be reasoned with.

"Now's your chance. WOOD HAMMER!" she shouted, gesturing at the Houndoom. Everyone looked at Serena oddly: Goodra could not normally learn Wood Hammer, and Calem and Shauna were sure they had seen every move Goodra packed in the bayou of Route 14. Calem's eyes turned back into awe as he realised what she meant.

Serena had not commanded Goodra to use Wood Hammer. She had commanded _Abomasnow _to use Wood Hammer. Abomasnow had complied immediately, flattening Houndoom to a pancake.

_Team Flare Mable was defeated!_

"Argh… curses… was not expecting that…" Mable said. She looked around the room. Her eyes were hidden from view, but Shauna could almost feel her thoughts emanating from her person. Mable left without another word. Serena shivered, and Shauna placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Calem had caught Abomasnow behind them.

* * *

"What happened? I saw the girl leave…" the man said, after the trios return.

"Oh, I just caught the Abomasnow," Calem said, holding up the orb containing the freshly caught partner. The man slowly nodded.

"Seems to work. Anyway, I'll escort you guys to Anistar City, as thanks for rescuing the Abomasnow… I hope," the man replied. Serena and Shauna looked between him and Calem.

"Your friends seem a little antsy. Are they alright?" the man asked.

"Probably not. It's a complicated issue," Calem brusquely said. The man chose not to inquire further, but still looked ill at ease. Allowing everyone to hop on the Mamoswine, his fears were alleviated when Serena and Shauna piled around Calem.

"Guess I was wrong. You really do love each other. Nice to have people you can count on," the man remarked. The three were too exhausted to reply.

* * *

The man deposited the trio of heroes at the outskirts of the city.

"This is as far as I go. I have to control the traffic on Route 17. No one else can do that," the man pointed out. Calem off-handedly waved off his apology, and looked up at the sun. It was approaching sunset.

"Do you think we have time to challenge the Gym Leader before the sun sets?" Calem asked.

"Yes," Shauna said.

"No," Serena said at the same time. Calem looked at Serena.

"Yeah… I suppose we should find a place to settle down for the night. Come along, Serena," Calem said, traversing the city. Shauna watched them go.

_Time to multitask, _Shauna stated, turning in the opposite direction.

* * *

Shauna arrived alone in the Anistar Gym. For a split second, Shauna thought she was going to fall, before realising it was an illusion. The Gym appeared to be a giant orb patterned with stars and constellations. The tangible room, however, was still physical, and Shauna was grateful to learn that she would not be falling into the abyss anytime soon.

"A young girl, far from her friend and carer, here to battle me," Olympia said. She sized up Shauna.

"It is easy to miss, but you are a clever girl, despite your cuteness," Olympia remarked. Shauna grinned. Not many people got that far.

"I am Olympia, Anistar City Leader, Psychic Badge bearer," Olympia said. Shauna's eyes widened.

"Challenge accepted, psychic lady of the stars, with hopes of goodwill," she bounced back at Olympia, smiling knowledgeably. Olympia smiled.

_The Gym Battle against Gym Leader Olympia has now begun!_

_Leader Olympia sent out Sigilyph!_

_Go! Aurora!_

Aurora hummed, and let out a smooth whistle. A jet of solid ice pierced through the air, planting itself firmly on Sigilyph. Sigilyph furiously flapped its wings, to no effect. Aurora pressed her advantage, and harnessed an Ancient Power. The rocky energy smashed against Sigilyph, and made Aurora somewhat stronger.

_Leader Olympia sent out Slowking!_

Aurora dashed around like a jet, giggling like a child. She hummed again, and released an electrical discharge. Slowking ignored the blow, and summoned gems made from solid power. The Power Gems shot at Aurora, who promptly realised she had stopped dodging attacks. Aurora went down, still furiously wondering why she had not evolved yet.

_Go! Chester!_

_What? Chester is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Chester jumped and spun. Chester landed, turned from brown to white. His green shell also turned white with green trim, and massive spikes appeared from behind his back. His face shrunk and became less warm, and the tiny arms and legs representative of Quilladin elongated, with the arms gaining a defensive shield apiece.

_Congratulations! Shauna's Chester has evolved to become Chesnaught!_

Chester pounded his chest, and charged into Slowking. Before Slowking could react, he was knocked down. The confusion from the blow distracted him while Chester used a Seed Bomb to finish the job.

_Leader Olympia sent out Meowstic!_

"This is not an end, but rather just a starter, as you will soon see."

Meowstic prepared a Fake Out, but Chester used a Spiky Shield. As Meowstic's lightning attack flew at Chester, Meowstic had a split second to realise the mistake before taking a hit. Meowstic stepped back, and prepared a Psychic attack. Chester created another Spiky Shield. Meowstic had prepared for this, and launched the Psychic around Chester. It was Chester's turn to realise his imminent loss.

_Go! Kitty!_

Kitty mewled quietly. Meowstic looked at it, dumbfounded. She prepared a Psychic attack, knowing it would be a cakewalk to finish off the cat. Kitty charged forward, and used a Sucker Punch attack. Meowstic was surprised by the blow, and didn't react in time to shrug off the Feint Attack that came from behind.

_Shauna defeated Leader Olympia!_

"A beautiful dance, for that is what it would be, and I should do this," Olympia said.

_Shauna received the Psychic Badge from Olympia!_

"To your friends you go, for I have deepest fears, for during the night time…" Olympia warned. Shauna gasped.

* * *

"Well… good night, Serena," Calem said. He had found someone willing to accommodate the three of them, and had just set Serena to sleep. Still somewhat afraid of what he had learned from watching Serena's memories, Calem left for another room. Serena couldn't sleep. She looked nervously around the room, before a message began to play on Calem's Holo Caster. Serena had never been permitted a Holo Caster, and jumped across to see Calem's. A strange man, with a hairstyle befitting a lion, reared up on the device.

"People of Kalos, listen up and listen good. I am Lysandre. Most of you may know me as the inventor of the Holo Caster you see before you. But what you may not know about me is that I am the head of Team Flare. Why reveal this to you know? The answer is simple… I plan on wiping out every last one of you," the man said. Serena gasped, and recoiled. She hurriedly switched to the clothes Valerie gave her. The message was terminated, and Serena wanted to rush. She ran to Calem's room, and opened the door.

*Snore*

Calem was out like a light. Serena never knew that Calem was such a heavy sleeper. He ignored Serena's pleading for him to wake up. But there was no time for Serena to try anything else. She hurriedly scrawled a note explaining what happened, and ran as fast as she could to Lumiose City. Bonnie had mentioned a Lysandre Café. She had to stop Team Flare!

* * *

Serena had arrived in Lumiose City bruised and bloodied through the countless terrains she had passed through, but she felt not a single wound. She charged through the city, passing countless concerned citizens. She stopped only in front of the Lysandre Café. She stepped inside, opposite a shelf of china. She grinned, and threw the shelf to one side carelessly. Behind was a massive laboratory where Team Flare resided. Serena picked her way through the maze carefully, evading the attention of countless Team Flare scientists, and ran down a cold, sterile hall to a dead end.

"Psst. Hey," Serena heard. She turned to find a giant of a man in a cell.

"Oh my…" Serena said, looking down nervously. The idea of imprisonment was stirring up memories within her about her treatment at the hands of her father. Choking back tears, she looked up at the figure.

"My name is AZ. I was once the king of this region…" he said curtly. Serena nodded.

"I was king… three millennia ago. Back then, I was known as wise, and just, and fair. But then… there was a war. My beloved partner Floette was contracted to join. Years later… I was given a box…" AZ said. Serena's eyes began to tear up.

"I wanted to bring my partner back to life. I created an ultimate weapon, a machine to bring my beloved back to life. The process took the lives of countless creatures… but I succeeded. My Floette was returned to me. However… she knew what I had done. She left me. And then…" AZ broke. The memory was apparently painful. Serena opened her mouth, but AZ pre-empted her.

"I was met by Xerneas. He looked down upon my actions. He touched me with his antlers, and cursed me with infinite life. I am doomed to walk this earth forever, knowing that I have caused a minor apocalypse… knowing the damage I have done…" AZ said. Serena sniffled.

"But why tell me?" Serena asked.

"On my journey, I have heard of a prophecy of Xerneas'. It stated that my weapon would be fired twice. Once by me, and once later… please. The word on the wind is that the three heroes who could stop the second shot have shown themselves… Serena the lost, Shauna the wise, and Calem the guard," AZ started to plead.

"Well, you have the right girl. My name is Serena, and I know a Shauna and a Calem. I have come to stop the Ultimate Weapon. Lysandre's going to fire it!" Serena said.

"…Good luck…" AZ said. Serena turned, and ran back the way she came, and found the correct room.

* * *

"Well well well… is that a little hero I hear?" a bald, fat man asked, hunched over the controls to a machine. He was staring at an image, bare though it was. The man turned, leering at Serena through his goggles.

"I am Xerosic, head scientist of Team Flare. And do you know what? I think I have a little bit of a challenge for you. I win, the world ends. You win, I'll give you a chance to stop it," Xerosic said. Serena curled her lip.

"I'll take you up on that."

_Encounter with Team Flare! Take down Xerosic!_

_Team Flare Xerosic sent out Crobat!_

_Go! Delphox!_

Delphox put her foot down, and charged her magic stick. Crobat launched forward with an X-Scissor, and Delphox fired a Psychic right at the furled bat. Crobat was sent reeling, and Delphox capitalised with a following Psyshock, shocking the Crobat.

_Team Flare Xerosic sent out Malamar!_

Malamar lunged in Retaliation. Delphox fell to her knees, perfect prey for a little Payback. Serena quivered. She had lost one partner, and didn't know how prepared Xerosic came.

_Go! Mienfoo!_

_What? Mienfoo is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Mienfoo's baggy sleeves extended. They flopped over Mienfoo's hands, as her entire body turned white. The red portions of Mienfoo turned purple, and her eyes became thicker, with a purple pattern over them. The massive transformation ended with a moustache and tail.

_Congratulations! Serena's Mienfoo has evolved to become Mienshao!_

Mienshao hummed in meditation. Malamar prepared a Psycho Cut, which Mienshao jumped and kicked straight through. The High Jump Kick landed on Malamar, sending it packing.

_Team Flare Xerosic has been defeated!_

"Humph. Didn't know you had it in you. Very well. I am a man of my word. Take your pick of these two buttons. One will summon the Ultimate Weapon. The other will… not. Choose wisely," Xerosic stated. Serena quivered slightly. She stepped forward, and was faced with the two buttons. She took in a deep breath, and pushed the blue button. Immediately, the door to the room sealed shut, and Lysandre appeared from behind a pillar.

"Foolish girl… did you really think you could stop us alone?" he asked. He grabbed Serena's chin, and pulled it up so that Serena was gazing into his eyes. Serena shoved back.

"Only Calem is allowed to do that, you monster," Serena said. She sent out her partners, even a restored Delphox, and stared down Lysandre.

"Your friend has deceived me. You have resorted to underhanded tactics to gain an advantage over a harmed girl. Have you no shame?" Serena thrashed out. On that note, Delphox, Mawile and Sylveon stepped forward, seething. Venusaur, Mienshao and Goodra stepped behind Serena, looking at Xerosic.

"Did you get the tools I sent you?" Lysandre asked. Xerosic nodded, and threw out six small objects. They expanded, and trapped each of Serena's partners in a small jewel.

"HEY!" Serena cried out. Xerosic put the jewels in a box, and presented it to Lysandre. Lysandre smiled, his lip curling.

"Face it… you were reckless in coming here alone. Where's your boyfriend? Or your adoptive daughter?" Lysandre taunted. Xerosic stepped behind Serena, and started to loop ropes around Serena's wrists.

"You'll never get away with this. When Calem wakes up, he'll know to come for me. His wrath will be long and painful, and Shauna will help him. Your weapon is not good enough to stop him," Serena snarled. Xerosic paused in the act of tying up Serena to gag her, before resuming on Serena's legs.

"That's better. Now…" Lysandre said, turning to the machine. He made a show of pushing the button Serena neglected. The screen burst with action, as a massive bulb sprouted from the ground. The bulb blossomed, and formed a beautiful flower. However, Serena knew in her heart that it was the Ultimate Weapon.

"We will be heading to Geosenge Town. Your plan may be in shambles, Serena… but I will offer a fighting chance. I'd quite like to see a sixteen year old rise up against us in our moment of power. Trust me when I say this, Serena… we have won," Lysandre said. He knelt down, and raised Serena's chin again, knowing it would rile her up. As expected, Serena struggled in her ropes and screamed into her gag, but Xerosic's work was too good.

"Perhaps I'll spare you when the apocalypse comes. I've heard impressive things about you. I want to see you in action," Lysandre taunted. Serena cast down her gaze. She knew what he meant.

_Calem… hurry. Our lives depend on you now… be my knight in shining armour…_


	7. The Three Loves

Shauna walked into Serena's room, and saw a mess.

"Calem…" she said, worried. She had trouble finding her friends after the Gym challenge, and Serena's absence had her even more worried. Calem came rushing in, and started sifting about the room. The covers were thrown haphazardly to the side, and her PJs were piled on the floor. Her daywear was nowhere to be found.

"Calem, what happened?" Shauna asked. The look on her face was beyond worried.

"Shauna… look at this!" Calem said, thrusting a piece of paper into Shauna's hands. Shauna unfurled it, and read it.

_Calem!_

_The worlds as we known it is in danger! Lysandre and Team Flare Have prepared an Ultimate Wapon, and they entend to fire it upon the entire region of Kalos Calem, when you wake up, I ll be at Lysandre Café, Bonnie told me about the place… pleas e hurry!_

_Serena XXX_

Shauna was shocked. Not just at the message in the words, but the words themselves: Serena had obviously been in a hurry, and had paid no mind to proper spelling and punctuation. Shauna looked at Calem. Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by the Holo Caster on Serena's bedside table.

"Honestly, this thing never goes off..." Calem muttered. In his month or so of having owned it, the Holo Caster had never actually made a sound. But now, a figure with a lion's mane of hair and a delicately crafted suit appeared in the device.

"Calem. And the little girl, too. My dear, if this isn't a surprise!" he said.

"…I haven't got a Rattata's tail who you are, but get off my line! My girlfriend is in grave peril at the hands of an evil team who plan to nuke the Kalos region, and I've barely any patience for the likes of you!" Calem said, crossing his arms.

"Oh really?" the man asked. He snapped his fingers, and stepped to one side. The image in the Holo Caster instead became Serena. Her arms and legs had been expertly tied, and a cloth was in her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she grunted into her gag.

"Serena… You bastard! Get your filthy mugs off my girlfriend, and I will consider the mercy of a quick death!" Calem roared. The lights in Anistar suddenly flickered on, but the fear that was the earlier nuke threat kept too many eyes from looking into this one house.

"Oh my, if it isn't the sound of a presumptuous sixteen year old thinking with the wrong part of his head. …But I suppose that makes it all the more interesting. We are at Geosenge Town, and if you wish to see your girlfriend again, I suggest you come give chase. I'd love to see you try… the end of the world can get boring at times…" the man said, shutting off the connection. Calem ran out the house, Shauna following behind. Calem threw his hand forward, and his winged ally Charizard burst from the Poké Ball.

"You coming?" Calem asked, turning to see his niece. Shauna nodded.

"Then hop on. We haven't a moment to lose!" Calem roared, pulling Shauna onto Charizard's back. Charizard let out what could only be described as a mighty battle cry, and spread his wings. The two shot off into the moon, leaving the citizens of Anistar City in confusion.

* * *

Calem and Shauna dismounted Charizard at Geosenge Town. Paying the giant flower no mind whatsoever, the pair ran into the lair of Team Flare, a short distance away.

"Ah, prefect…" the lion-maned man stated. Calem stepped forward, and looked around. No sign of Serena anywhere.

"What have you done with her?" Calem asked.

"Now, now… your girlfriend is in safe hands… it's you I'd worry about," the opponent said. Shauna's box of stones quivered in anticipation, and Shauna realised what was happening a moment before it did. As the lion-maned man threw twelve black stones in their direction, Shauna threw twelve light stones from her collection straight at them. The stone's paths became intertwined, and each time a light and dark stone met, they both vanished from existence.

"…You may have won this round… but I can activate the Ultimate Weapon now!" the man roared. He ran down a corridor. A loud, supressed moan echoed from another.

"Serena! Dang him… Shauna, can I trust you with the fate of the world?" Calem asked.

"What about you? What can you do?" Shauna asked back. Calem pulled out his Pokédex, and scanned one of the Poké Balls he carried.

_Doublade, the Sword Pokémon. The complex attack patterns of its two swords are unstoppable, even for an opponent greatly accomplished at swordplay._

"… … …This might work. Doublade!" Calem said, sending out his Doublade.

_"__I heard your thoughts, boy. I cannot drain life force like I could as a Honedge. But I can feed off raw emotion to enhance my already amazing skills at swordplay," _Doublade said. Shauna read the tongue, and translated.

"That's all I needed to know," Calem said. He grabbed both of Doublade's hilts, and the tassels wrapped around Calem's wrists, knotting into place.

"I am Calem, of Vaniville Town. I will not rest until my beloved Serena is safe. And anybody who dares stand in my way will find themselves without mercy!" Calem announced. He charged down the corridor he heard Serena in, leaving Shauna alone.

_Dang, he's gotten a little off in the head. _Shauna spared only a moment more before running down the corridor she saw the lion-maned leader of Team Flare follow.

* * *

Calem and Doublade moved from enemy to enemy, knocking aside Team Flare and Pokémon alike. Surprisingly for a sword, not a single drop of blood was spilled, and Calem briefly wondered if Pokémon were incapable of harming humans.

_"__Nah, we can. These dudes just wanted immortality. I don't want the blood of fools on my blade," _Doublade said, reading Calem's mind. Calem, even if he could understand, didn't hear, as he had arrived in a place that set himself tingling. He looked to his side, and opened the door he was right next to, and entered the room.

Sure enough, Serena was lying on a bed in the room.

Upon seeing the sight of Calem bursting into the room heroically, Serena let out a grateful cry. Doublade detached itself from Calem's wrists politely, and Calem undid Serena's gag.

"Thanks, Calem…" Serena said. She sat there thoughtfully, as Calem moved onto Serena's wrists. Doublade took pity on him, and sheared through the ropes easily.

"Anytime, Serena," Calem stated. Serena gulped.

"Calem, I should have waited! I should have found Shauna! I should have been more prepared to fight Team Flare! I was careless, and got myself captured, and separated from you! I didn't think! I-" Serena cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. Calem shushed her, and wiped the tears away.

"You were brave. You tried to stop the end of the world. You went up against men planning crimes far worse than your own father. You're on the road to becoming a normal girl again, Serena. When we started our journey, you would never have done what you did tonight," Calem told her. Serena started to hyperventilate. Calem leaned in, and kissed her gently. Serena grabbed Calem, and with years of practice guiding her, pulled Calem onto the bed with her.

_"__I don't mean to interrupt you two… but Serena, what on earth are you doing?" _Doublade asked. Serena got up, glaring at Doublade, before noticing the oddity herself. A bright light was radiating from her, and Calem took a moment to step back in shock. A burst of radiation shone forth, and one of Doublade's swords turned into a shield, and Doublade's colours changed around. He had evolved into Aegislash without fanfare.

"Serena?" Calem asked. Serena's equally puzzled question would be interrupted by a minor tremor, followed by a series of roars.

* * *

Shauna ran up to the sealed door. The words 'Ultimate Weapon Control' were emblazoned on the door, confirming it was her destination. Shauna turned to the access code pad, to see an interesting lock.

Rather than accepting a combination or code, this lock took the form of a nonogram puzzle.

"…This guy likes puzzles as well? Had he not kidnapped my aunt, we'd probably have been best friends…" Shauna said to herself. She solved the puzzle in about two minutes, and entered the room to face down the crook.

* * *

"Huh… he's not here…" Shauna said, looking around. She stepped towards the power control booth. Triggering a hidden switch, she uncovered two shapes.

The one of the left was a deer completely coloured blue, with no hooves and lights around his design.

The other was a crimson dragon-thing, in the shape of the letter Y.

_A girl of fates predicted, makes her path unrestricted, _the deer said.

_Yo, Xerny, ya gotta loosen up! Hey, little girl, the name's Yveltal, god of destruction and all that jazz. He is my equal and opposite, Xerneas, god of life. Now, if ya don't mind me asking, could ya please hit the red button to set us free? _the dragon said. Shauna reached forward to comply.

"Don't move another muscle…" a voice called from behind her. Shauna turned, to face the man with a lion's mane.

_Lysandre, man of darkened heart, why have you vowed to tear the world apart? _Xerneas rhymed.

"Simple. This world is inhabited by people who do not deserve to live. Shauna, your friend Serena… what was her father like?" Lysandre replied.

"Oh, like I'm gonna fall for that old trick. You cannot justify destroying humanity and Pokémanity alike just because of a few bad apples like that monster. If you were truly fighting for a world of peace, why not have your Team Flare crooks instead track down all the men who make this world such an awful place?" Shauna said, trying to force a repentance out of Lysandre. Lysandre shook his head.

"Because everyone is like that. I will make a beautiful world… a world without conflict… and to that end, you must go down!" Lysandre said. Shauna elbowed the button Yveltal had pointed out.

_Encounter with Team Flare! Take down Lysandre!_

_Team Flare Boss Lysandre sent out Mienshao!_

_Xerneas is at the ready!_

Xerneas spread forth a Fairy Aura, turning the battlefield into pure scenery porn. He and Mienshao stared each other down in the field. Mienshao leaped into the air, and used a High Jump Kick. Xerneas lightly sidestepped it, and pointed his horns at Mienshao. A Moonblast shot into Mienshao, defeating it.

_Team Flare Boss Lysandre sent out Pyroar!_

_Yveltal is at the ready!_

_"__Yo, Xerny, Fairy is no good against Fire! Allow me, _Yveltal stated. His Dark Aura converted the field into a raging black hole, and Yveltal snarled. The Pyroar, who had intended to unnerve his opponent, found himself flinching. When his eyes opened, Yveltal was nowhere to be found. Pyroar looked up, and saw a massive letter Y. The Oblivion Wing shot from the Y's centre, blasting Pyroar into, well… oblivion.

_Team Flare Boss Lysandre sent out Honchkrow!_

_Go! Aurora!_

"Sorry, boys, but I'm going to give this fight a shot!" Shauna said, in a tone that brook no argument.

_What? Aurora is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Aurora received her long overdue evolution. She grew bigger and darker, with ice crystals coating her chest. Her back fins grew larger and more elegant, and her face became less massive. Her tail grew longer and became a balance.

_Congratulations! Shauna's Aurora has evolved to become Aurorus!_

Aurora took a moment to appreciate her evolution, before blasting an Ancient Power at the Honchkrow. While Honchkrow was working on facing Aurora once again, Aurora used an Ice Beam to pierce straight through Honchkrow. The defeat of the Honchkrow gave one KO to each Shauna, Xerneas and Yveltal. The three grinned at each other, but stopped upon seeing the look on Lysandre's face. He was grinning maniacally.

_This cannot be, I must confess… but this is bad, I must stress! _Xerneas said.

_Yo yo, yo yo… this just got bad, yo! _Yveltal said.

"Oh no…" Shauna said simply. Lysandre sent out his trump card.

_Team Flare Boss Lysandre sent out Gyarados!_

_The opposing Gyarados' Gyaradosite is reacting to Lysandre's Mega Ring!_

Gyarados quivered and shook, shaking violently and rapidly. Gyarados lunged out flat, and was pulled back compressed. It had gained two black aerodynamic fins, and long whiskers. Not to mention a ferociousness.

_The opposing Gyarados has Mega Evolved into Mega Gyarados!_

Shauna's eyes widened in fear.

* * *

*BOOM*

All eyes turned to the door, as several *BANG*s were heard. With a loud *CLANG*, the door shattered, and six shapes entered the room.

Leading the pack was a Mega Mawile, with two gaping jaws on the back of her head. Her skirt was tipped with pink, but the tendrils about her mouth demonstrated a terrifying prowess.

Backing her left was Mega Delphox. Her tail had grown massively, and split into four or five. She dual-wielded two sticks set ablaze, and her ears themselves were on fire.

Backing Mega Mawile's right was Mega Sylveon. Sylveon was the least terrifying shape in the pack, instead growing a surplus of ribbons and bows. Sylveon grinned, and the ribbons lashed forward like whips.

Carrying Calem was Mega Venusaur, a giant, ambling lizard. The giant flower was about the lizard's size, squishing it were it not for the massive Thick Fat of Mega Venusaur. Floral tattoos coated the length of the monstrosity.

Carrying Serena was Mega Goodra. The creature was dripping with ooze, and the genial shape of Goodra was lost under gallons of slime. The slime took form in a pair of massive arms briefly, and cracked non-existent, but still threatening, knuckles.

Assuming the rear was Mega Mienshao. The sleeves had been rolled back, revealing a slender woman beneath. Without being encumbered by massive sleeves, Mega Mienshao looked like she'd be an absolute terror to face in individual combat.

"Like it, Lysandre?" Serena asked. Lysandre gasped in horror.

"Don't mess with me," Serena leaned forward, and snarled. She turned to Shauna.

"Remember what Korrina said about Key Stones!" Serena shouted. Shauna nodded, and sent out her Gardevoir Princess. She felt the positive energy flowing from copious Megas, the people she looked up to, and the legends of the Kalos region all flow within her. Shauna lifted her hand, and tapped into the power of a Key Stone.

_Princess' Gardevoirite is reacting to Shauna's Key Stone!_

Princess curtseyed, remembering what her mother had done. In a flash, Princess' hair was done elegantly, and her dress became massive, like a ball gown. Opera gloves coated her arms.

_Princess has Mega Evolved into Mega Gardevoir!_

Princess stepped forth, and curtseyed again. She was going to have a few words with the opposing Mega Gyarados.

* * *

Mega Gyarados made the first move. He lunged forward with an Iron Head. Princess stepped back, and caught the blow bare-handedly. Mega Gyarados gave a startled grunt, before a Thunderbolt attack struck him from behind. Mega Gyarados swam backwards, looking for an opening. He slid across with an Aqua Tail, a blow that Princess sidestepped. Mega Gyarados was still sliding forth, a prime target for Moonblast. Still not satisfied, Mega Gyarados slammed into the floor, creating an Earthquake. Princess caught this blow, and was very nearly struck down. She looked at Shauna, and smiled. She got up, shrugged off the powerful Earthquake, and screamed. The Hyper Voice, powered by Pixilate, screeched through Mega Gyarados' eardrums, fainting it at last.

_Team Flare Boss Lysandre has been defeated!_

"You go, girl!" Serena said, leaping off Mega Goodra's back. She ran forward, and grabbed Shauna in a tight, but gentle hug. Calem stepped forward from Mega Venusaur, and embraced the two of them much more gently.

"So this is what she meant…" Lysandre muttered. The three looked at Lysandre. He stepped forward cautiously.

"Shauna… thank you… I can see what you were saying now. The love the three of you have for each other… even though all of your loves are different, you are all companions. I was wrong to destroy a world with people like you in it…" Lysandre said. He slowly walked over to the Ultimate Weapon he had created.

"This world needs people like you. Calem, the Defender. Serena, the Inspiration. And Shauna, the Wise. It… it does not need men like me, Lysandre, the… the Destroyer. I will accept my judgement," Lysandre said, starting to choke. He turned to Xerneas and Yveltal.

"I am sorry for my sins against nature. But my followers may not be. If what I am about to do does not stop the spirit of Team Flare, it will be your duty, and not the duty of these three, to stop them, or find heroes to do the job. Calem, Serena, Shauna… once you have the Iceberg Badge and have beaten the League, find someplace nice, and take a good long vacation. You have earned it. But first… you may want to run. Very fast," Lysandre said. The five nodded. Serena and Shauna withdrew their partners, and watched Lysandre. He steeled himself, and pushed a button on the device. All sorts of whirrs and clicks that meant imminent danger sounded, and everyone realised what he had done. They accepted Lysandre's advice to run, and run fast.

* * *

With barely a moment to spare, the three heroes and two legends made it out of the base, as the Ultimate Weapon self-destructed, never to be fired again. Calem stepped forward. Their destinies had been fulfilled. The prophecy had come true.

_Calem, you are an inspiration and a success. You've finished your goal, and did it with finesse! _Xerneas said. Calem nodded. He was still shedding small tears over the eventual fate of Lysandre.

"Aw, cheer up, Calem! Why don't we go have a nice day off from our journey, and just relax?" Serena asked. Calem nodded. He would've made the same suggestion. Shauna yawned, winking at Serena.

_Yeah, I think I'll go take a nap as well, Xerny. Wake me if you notice anything odd, _Yveltal said.

_Yes, leave it to the immortal to find stuff amiss… my lord, I'm getting too old for this, _Xerneas replied.

**I'll just pop down some notes here, yes?**

***Serena's whole party Mega Evolution was not _technically _Mega Evolution, as not all of the party had Mega Stones. However, it did require full evolution, which was my self-imposed evolutionary time limit: Serena's entire party had to be fully evolved before she got kidnapped by Lysandre. My plan would have been soundly kicked if I had given her Amaura, huh?**

***The three heroes' day off is something that has repeatedly occurred to me, but I felt like it did not fit with this chapter. Plan B was to make it next chapter, but to be honest, I don't like it there, either. Odds are, I'll make it bonus material...**

***And a fun fact: when I type, I miss keys. A lot. So, plan of attack for Serena's rushed note, don't fix the mistakes. Trust me, compared to this fact, that note was reasonably written.**


	8. Horn Of Life

**Trainers, which Pokemon is the best physically defensive Pokemon?**

**a) Abomasnow  
b) Cryogonal  
c) Avalugg**

Calem, Serena and Shauna resumed their quest the day after they stopped Team Flare. The day in between was spent with Serena's mother, Grace, and coaxing her into accepting the path of her daughter.

"In my mind, I know I shouldn't let her anywhere near you. But in my heart, I know I shouldn't let her be out of your sight. Serena won't last five seconds without you at her side. It breaks my heart to say this… but I'd rather you had her. Please… give her the life I couldn't…" she had said, out of Serena's earshot, of course.

Calem had accepted the burden Grace had placed on him, caring too much about Serena to abandon her. He accepted Serena as his ward and eventual wife, before setting off to continue a journey he had long since lost emotional investment in: the Kalos League. In a mere week, the League meant a lot less to him than just seeing Serena safe and well.

* * *

Of course, it wasn't just the badges that lay before him. Passing by the mysterious Terminus Cave, Shauna heard a beautiful, lively tune behind her. She turned, to see a familiar blue deer land behind her. Calem and Serena turned as well.

_Greetings, and welcome to my home, for it is on the path of your roam, _Xerneas said. Shauna curtsied gently.

"It's certainly a nice place. Does Yveltal live here as well?" Shauna asked. As if on cue, Yveltal landed beside Xerneas.

_Yo, Shaun, my lady, it's definitely a lovely sight to see you around my home turf, girl! _Yveltal said. Calem and Serena looked between the two, bemused. The guardian deity of death sounded like a teenage surfer.

_Anyway, my lovely saviour, it seems we owe you a favour. I've talked with Zygarde, and I think you'll agree, that it seems prudent to offer a little gift to you three, _Xerneas rhymed. Shauna's inner child beamed at the thought of gifts, but the much more sophisticated demeanour she had evolved shone, and kept her impassive.

"Gift? Of what sort?" she asked, making sure she knew the facts. Serena beamed with pride, seeing a girl she considered her daughter acting all grown up.

_What Xerneas is trying to say, but can't quite find the pair of words to say it, is that we have to totally thank you for that way cool save you did for all of Kalos, and we are going to do it the only way he has the faintest idea how: by offering the three of you immortality! _Yveltal explained. Calem looked at Serena worriedly. Serena was gently playing with the side of her skirt.

"I thank you for the offer, lord of life, but I'm afraid me and Serena are going to have to pass," Calem said. Serena smiled slightly, the tilt of her head hiding it from everyone except Calem.

"Uncle… aunt…" Shauna said, looking between the two of them with an expression of trepidation on her face.

_What of you, maiden who fought by our sides? Where is it that your desire resides? _Xerneas asked. Shauna looked at Calem worriedly.

"Shauna… you do what your heart tells you to do," Calem suggested. Shauna took a deep breath, and turned back to Xerneas.

"I accept your offer," Shauna said. Xerneas bowed, and a runic light surrounded her. A massive pillar of light cloaked Shauna, hiding her from Calem and Serena's view. The light cleared away… and nothing out of the ordinary seemed to have happened. It was just the same old Shauna.

"Wasn't something supposed to happen?" Calem asked, more than a little wary.

_It won't make sense until the age of thirty-five, at which Shauna will do nothing but thrive. _Xerneas pointed out. Calem felt stupid for not realising that. Shauna bounded back to Calem, and gave him a gentle hug.

* * *

The journey continued through Couriway Town, and then onto Route 19 to get to Snowbelle. Along the way, Serena and Shauna didn't say a word. Calem looked between his two charges, both of whom were willing to engage with him, but not with each other. It was like something had snapped between them.

"Ah, hello, and welcome to Snowbelle City!" a nervous-looking man said. He looked extremely stressed out. Serena and Shauna both agreed: their first job would be to help this man.

"What seems to be the problem?" Shauna asked. The man gave a nervous start, realising that he was very obviously troubled. The look on his faced expressed puzzlement, before settling on a solution.

"All right, I'll tell you. Wulfric the Gym Leader went into the Winding Woods a few hours ago… and he hasn't returned!" he said, trying to keep a note of panic out of his voice.

"The Winding Woods?" Serena asked. "Surely a Gym Leader would be OK in a forest…"

"The Winding Woods, or Route 20, is a maze, not a forest. Strange things happen to those who spend too much time in there. Several lives, many of them children's, have been lost in there. Not killed. Lost," Shauna explained. Serena placed a hand over her breast. Something about that got to her.

"I heard an endangered life somewhere in there, Shauna, Some Guy. And you know what I do for endangered lives," Calem said. It was going to be a given that they would enter the Winding Woods.

* * *

"Wait!" Shauna said when the trio arrived at the Winding Wood's gaping maw. Calem and Serena turned around to face her. Shauna pulled a small ball of yarn from her bag, and tied one end to a tree at the forest's edge.

"What was the point of that?" Serena asked icily.

"This yarn will be our guide through the Winding Woods. I don't particularly want you to die yet, nor do I want to spend the rest of my life eternally wandering a forest maze. If I rewind the yarn, we should find ourselves at this spot," Shauna elaborated. Serena gave a brief sob, and turned away for a few moments. She turned back.

"I'm ready to take on this forest," she said half-heartedly.

* * *

The trio were walking for what was seemingly hours. With no sun in sight, there was no way to tell. Serena was convinced that the trees were watching them in a silent vigil. Shauna noticed one move out of the corner of her eye. Calem simply felt a sense of malice emanating from the woods, or at least the smaller trees.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Calem said, when an Ekans-like hiss sounded from a particularly close tree. Shauna looked down, and saw something she didn't expect.

"My yarn!" she cried out. The path the pair had been taking was traced in front of them, going at a perpendicular angle. The yarn was paired up: they had gone over this way twice.

"Of course, we're going in circles!" Serena said, beginning to cry. Calem grabbed her, and gave her a long, nervous cuddle. Eventually, Serena's sobs began to lessen. Shauna's eyes widened a bit.

"How did we miss that?" she asked. Calem turned. There was a small sanctuary opposite them, on the other side of the yarn.

"Yeah. Oops," he said. Serena let go of Calem, and ran to the sanctuary in a huge rush. Calem followed just as quickly, and Shauna was inhibited by the ball of yarn she was dragging: a ball which was quickly diminishing in size.

* * *

"Hello, young 'uns! Welcome to the Pokémon Village, home to abandoned and troubled Pokémon!" Wulfric said. Serena looked around in awe. The beautiful vistas were free-flowing, and countless critters bounded about in harmony. Aside from special little creations and a small manmade device, it was all natural.

"You like the sights?" Wulfric asked. Serena beamed.

"It's beautiful. And you said abandoned and troubled? I could live here!" Serena said, idly massaging her back in the middle of an excited cheer. Wulfric understood immediately that Serena's adoration was thanks to empathy, not sympathy. He gave her a nervous, though encouraging, pat on the back, taking care not to hit the place Serena was massaging. A small yelp signified he either found another scar, or had overstepped his boundaries.

"Well, Serena, there's nothing stating we can't take in an abandoned and troubled little girl like you. We probably need a permanent caretaker or two anyway. I really should not be leaving my Gym so often… or at least I should've remembered to warn the new guy. Anyway, want to come back to Snowbelle and challenge me as a Gym Leader?" Wulfric asked. Calem nodded, and Serena gave a wistful sigh.

* * *

"There's nothing quite like the twinkle of a snowbound land. I am Wulfric, tough as an iceberg, hot as a furnace. Welcome to the Snowbelle Gym Challenge for the Iceberg Badge!" Wulfric said genially, slapping a hand across his belly. Shauna got the impression of Santa Claus given form, but in blue.

_The Gym Battle against Gym Leader Wulfric has now begun!_

_Leader Wulfric sent out Abomasnow!_

_Go! Delphox!_

_Abomasnow's Snow Warning whipped up a hailstorm!_

The hail buffeted at Serena, requiring Calem to keep an arm on her. Shauna, having the youngest eyes of the group, was able to pierce the hailstorm easily. The snowy cloak that Abomasnow was using to conceal itself from Delphox came to nothing, as Shauna directed Delphox with relative ease. The Flamethrower did a particularly good job of roasting the half-ice half-grass snowman.

_Leader Wulfric sent out Cryogonal!_

Cryogonal rotated on the spot. A weird spot of light was emitted, and touched Delphox's eyes. Delphox started to titter about aimlessly, not being able to hear Shauna that well. Cryogonal grinned, and shot a brilliant Ice Beam at Delphox, combo-striking the critter and sending her flying.

_Go! Charizard!_

Calem's Charizard was a force to be reckoned with. His claws set themselves alight, and Charizard collided, dead centre, with Cryogonal using a powerful Flare Blitz. The attack roasted the snowflake, but sent Charizard lying on the ground.

_Leader Wulfric sent out Avalugg!_

"Come now. Let us fight this mighty hailstorm!"

Charizard resumed his feet, and used another Flare Blitz. This attack dealt far less damage, and Avalugg could use an Avalanche attack to finish off the Charizard. Shauna regretted not Mega Evolving him. Avalugg began to chew on some hailstones.

_Go! Korrina!_

_The hail stopped._

Shauna pulled down the neck of her shirt, revealing her Key Stone. She had tied it to a necklace, and she was ready to activate it.

_"__No," _Korrina said. Shauna understood the line, and lowered her hand. Korrina nodded, and jumped into the air. He generated an Aura Sphere, and flung it at the Avalugg. Avalugg reeled backwards; becoming perfect fodder for Korrina's following Flash Cannon. He twirled about, and shot a beam of aura, finally defeating the Avalugg.

_Shauna defeated Leader Wulfric!_

"Excellence! Brilliance! You fight with grace and aplomb! It's time for your last Badge!"

_Shauna received the Iceberg Badge from Wulfric!_

* * *

Past Route 21 and Victory Road was the Pokémon League. The trio made this passage without comment or event, a fact Calem was very concerned about. However, upon arriving at the Pokémon League, night happened to fall, and there was no time left for the actual challenge. Calem entered the Pokémon Centre.

"Do you have a room we could possibly rent out?" Calem asked the nurse in charge. She nodded, and led Calem and Serena upstairs to a small room for challengers in their position. Calem lay Serena in the room's bed, and sat down on the covers next to her.

"Are you all right? You haven't been the same since we met Xerneas," Calem asked. Serena looked from side to side before answering Calem.

"Not really. Shauna… she's not herself. She isn't the Shauna we love anymore. Xerneas cursed her with that," she said shyly. Calem looked up, and realised that Shauna had not followed them.

"I'll talk to her about it. You just rest easy, and I'll be back later. Is that OK?" Calem asked. Serena nodded, and pulled the covers up to her chin. She looked really exhausted. Calem kissed her gently on the forehead before leaving to find Shauna.

* * *

Calem found Shauna sitting on a small log a few metres from the Pokémon Centre. She was reading a book, the words in which Calem had only a cursory understanding of. He gave Shauna a pat on the shoulder, giving her a small startle.

"Are you OK?" he asked. Shauna looked up at the stars, closing her book.

"It's Serena. Our bond seems to have withered. She hates me, you know," she said, looking back at the Pokémon Centre.

"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't agree with some of your life choices. And by some, I mean your life expectancy. She called it a curse by Xerneas," Calem explained. Shauna looked down at her hands, awkwardly fidgeting, as if she had something to say.

"What is it?" Calem asked with a note of trepidation.

"I'm leaving, Calem," Shauna said. Calem shook his head.

"You can't just walk out on us. I'm sure Serena will patch your relationship at some point," Calem said. Shauna shook her head this time.

"It's not thanks to our relationship. I was going to leave you after we beat the League and you two got married anyway. But after thinking it over with new information I have found access to, the matter I was going to leave you over before has become much more urgent. Serena disagreeing with me is just icing on the cake. Please, Calem, let me do this one job," Shauna said. Calem gulped, and looked out to the night horizon.

"I'm going to miss you. But I'm letting you go. Make me proud, Shauna. And if you find the chance to come back, I hope Serena will be proud as well," Calem said, looking at his friend with tears in his eyes. Shauna gave him a gentle hug, picked up her choice of supplies from the collective set, and set off on a new quest. Calem watched her go wistfully, hoping that, whatever her goal was, she would succeed in it.

**The correct answer would be c) Avalugg. For a final PMC, that was pretty in-depth. Huh.**

**Next time, on _To Lead The Way_, we will actually finish the story. I have chosen to merge the Elite Four and Champion, destroying my personal expectation that these stories had minimum ten chapters.**


	9. A Champion's Lament

Serena stirred fitfully in her sleep. Morning had risen, and as Serena awoke, she realised the one-man nature of the bed she was asleep on meant that Calem was asleep right next to her. It never bothered her when she and Calem slept together, but she knew it did bother Calem, for some reason. She gently pulled away from Calem, and pulled out her mirror.

"Hey, Serena. Long time no see, huh?" Mirror Serena asked. Serena looked around the room.

"Yeah… But wait…" Serena said, before realising what had happened.

"Shauna's left. Her Mirror is now her fear of letting you down. Serena, what happened?" Mirror Serena asked.

"I pushed her away… I didn't realise… oh boy…" Serena muttered to herself in terror. She fell upon the bed, her head in Calem's lap. Calem woke up suddenly, and took care not to look into the Mirror.

"Serena?" Calem asked.

"Shauna left, and it's all my fault…" Serena murmured to herself.

"It's not her fault. She admitted she would have left anyway. She has a job to do, and I don't know what that job that is. But if it makes you feel a little better, why don't we try and battle the League, get your mind off things…" Calem suggested. Serena nodded, and stowed away her mirror. They might as well tackle the League sooner than later.

* * *

The first impressions of the Elite Four was as a cavernous hallway. The room was a beautiful, deep shade of blue, with insignias on four doors surrounding the room. Calem chose a door at random, and they entered the first room. Flame swords erupted on either side of them, and a girl with a distinct Team Flare vibe greeted them.

"Welcome to the Blazing Chamber! I am Malva, the master of Fire! I shall be your first opponent."

_It's the Elite Four! Challenge against Malva!_

_Elite Four Malva sent out Pyroar!_

_Go! Greninja!_

Pyroar let out a magnificent roar. She charged forth, setting herself on electricity. Greninja slapped with her tongue, spreading about some Spikes. A tuft of energy followed, and Pyroar's Wild Charge fell useless. Pyroar only had a moment to contemplate what happened before Greninja's Water Shuriken pinned her down.

_Elite Four Malva sent out Torkoal!_

Torkoal slammed down on the ground, and used an Earthquake attack. Greninja jumped about Acrobatically, completely defeating the Earthquake, and permitting another Water Shuriken. Torkoal survived, and repeated the movements of an Earthquake. The Rock Slide attack arrived unexpectedly, and Greninja's tactic of changing to a Flying type fell flat on its face. Greninja got off one last Water Shuriken, to take down Torkoal.

_Elite Four Malva sent out Chandelure!_

Chandelure whispered something in Greninja's ear. Confiding in Greninja set its guard awry, and it failed to notice the Shadow Ball shooting it in the back.

_Go! Tyrantrum!_

Tyrantrum stepped into the shadows. Chandelure peeked about nervously, expecting a surprise attack. The Crunch was fast, and had occurred within a split second of Tyrantrum's appearance. Tyrantrum also spiked the Chandelure down for style points.

_Elite Four Malva sent out Talonflame!_

Talonflame spread his wings, creating a flame pattern in the shape of the letter Y. His charge took the form of a Brave Bird, but Tyrantrum stood his ground. The Head Smash was performed from a stationary position: Talonflame had all of the necessary velocity. Humiliatingly.

_Elite Four Malva has been defeated!_

"Heh. That was a good round. Very amusing, too. I guarantee that this is only the beginning, though: more challenges await."

* * *

The second of the rooms contained utilitarian swords. The Elite Four member was clad from neck to toe in full plate armour. He grinned from ear to ear at the sight of Calem and Serena.

"Hurrah! A man of dignity and chivalry, and his lady that could launch a thousand, nay, a million ships! I have been waiting a long time for this moment. Now… the time has come. En garde!" the man said, putting a conical cap onto his head, completing his costume.

_It's the Elite Four! Challenge against Wikstrom!_

_Elite Four Wikstrom sent out Klefki!_

_Go! Charizard!_

Charizard let out a roar, and did an impressive backflip. Klefki watched the speeding dragon approach, and panicked. He conducted a Torment move, but was unable to do anything as the speeding hot death collided with his keys. Klefki dropped them all, and followed them.

_Elite Four Wikstrom sent out Probopass!_

Charizard saw the Probopass, and slammed the ground. Charizard's Earthquake dealt massive damage, but not enough to get the kill. Thanks to Klefki's Torment, the next move would have to not be Earthquake. Charizard chose Flare Blitz, ignoring the Power Gem that was Probopass's attack. However, a combination of this attack and Flare Blitz's recoil was that Charizard took itself down with Probopass.

_Elite Four Wikstrom sent out Scizor!_

_Go! Delphox!_

Delphox spread her stick out, and shot a Flamethrower wide. The blow thoroughly roasted Scizor, and Delphox twirled her stick proudly. She looked back at the pair, only to remember it was not a threesome anymore. Delphox groaned, but turned back to the fight.

_Elite Four Wikstrom sent out Aegislash!_

Aegislash went out of the gate with Shadow Claw, which Delphox caught on her stick. Letting out an impressive cry, Delphox spread flames from her stick. She reversed grips, and followed up with a Shadow Ball. Aegislash was blasted back, and landed as a plain sword 'n' shield.

_Elite Four Wikstrom has been defeated!_

"Magnificent. Truly splendid! That was an epic duel that will go down in the ages! To your next opponent, for only two remain!"

* * *

The third room that Calem chose was flash flooded upon their arrival. The shock gave Calem and Serena a good scare, but the flood was poured outside of the battle arena, and there was no danger of being drowned. The blonde man with a very genteel type of white suit floated down to be the opponent.

"Would you consider battling an art?" he asked bluntly. Calem and Serena had only one answer.

"Only if done with good spirit," they said in unison.

"Hm. Philosophical answer. The battle for one's life is only art to the casual observer, while the battle between two friendly opponents is art to everyone. Cooking is the same. It is art when it is done with joy, but it… forget the cooking. We have a battle cooking!"

_It's the Elite Four! Challenge against Siebold!_

_Elite Four Siebold sent out Clawitzer!_

_Go! Venusaur!_

Venusaur gave a gentle growl, and pushed forward. Plants and petals began to sprout from next to everywhere. Clawitzer shot a Dragon Pulse in Venusaur's general direction, only to be met by the sprouts. Venusaur's plan was to spit out a Solar Beam, which met Clawitzer after this realisation.

_Elite Four Siebold sent out Gyarados!_

Gyarados chomped down on the roots with Ice Fang, withering them away. Venusaur spat a Toxic at the Gyarados to make up for the loss of the roots, and seeded it as well for good measure. Gyarados aimed for Venusaur with Ice Fang, and Venusaur lodged a Sludge Bomb upwards. The Ice Fang shoved Venusaur to one side, and put Gyarados under the Sludge Bomb.

_Elite Four Siebold sent out Starmie!_

Starmie rotated on the spot, and sent out an array of pink-coloured bands. They surrounded Venusaur, and gave him a massive headache. Venusaur roared, and spat out a small Toxic before he fainted. The Toxic missed.

_Go! Abomasnow!_

_Abomasnow's Snow Warning whipped up a hailstorm!_

Grateful for the bonuses of a hailstorm, Abomasnow held his hands forward, and shot a Freeze Dry at the Starmie. Starmie shivered uncontrollably, and the hail caught it down.

_Elite Four Siebold sent out Barbaracle!_

Barbaracle stepped forward intimidatingly. He grinned, as he stepped in the still-present pile of Toxic. He had only a moment to reconsider this misdemeanour before Abomasnow spread his hands and used an Energy Ball. The hail didn't even have anything left to finish off.

_Elite Four Siebold has been defeated!_

"Only the most devoted of the devoted would put so much effort into that which is only fleeting… you are some amazing battlers!" Siebold said, the words stirring some chilling memories involving Shauna. Serena nodded curtly, and the pair left for the last Elite Four member.

* * *

The final chamber was marked with two massive dragon statues. Between them was an elderly lady who looked quite docile. It seemed rather hard for Calem to link her to the malevolent and very masculine dragons. However, he was willing to overlook that detail to try and defeat the tough dragon foes he could expect.

"Ah, hello there, challengers. My name is Drasna, the lady of Dragons. Dragons are more than just mere powerhouses… they are beings of beauty. You'd be surprised what you might learn from this lesson.

_It's the Elite Four! Battle against Drasna!_

_Elite Four Drasna sent out Dragalge!_

_Go! Dragalge!_

A mirror match. Both Dragalge opened with a Dragon Pulse, the blows cancelling each other out in the middle of the field. Drasna's Dragalge had a glint in her eye, which Calem's capitalised on. Drasna's Dragalge shot a wicked Thunderbolt from the heavens, to which Calem's simply repeated the tactic of using Dragon Pulse. The two blows missed each other, and Calem's Dragalge could throw off the Thunderbolt. Drasna's was not so lucky.

_Elite Four Drasna sent out Druddigon!_

Druddigon started immediately with a Retaliation blow, smacking Dragalge right in the face. Dragalge let out a tuft of energy, and Druddigon was poisoned for his trouble. Dragalge spat a Dragon Pulse at this foe, making as short work as he did the last foe.

_Elite Four Drasna sent out Altaria!_

Altaria gave a sweet chirp. She took flight, spread her cotton wings, and launched a Moonblast at the Dragalge. Not expecting the sudden Fairy move, Dragalge was caught off guard, and fainted.

_Go! Goodra!_

Goodra bounced around in her slime, giggling. Altaria couldn't see the reason for the smile until the Muddy Water attack hit her. Blinded by the accuracy drop, Altaria couldn't see the incoming Dragon Pulse. The additional Ice Beam was just icing on the cake.

_Elite Four Drasna sent out Noivern!_

Noivern leaped sky high, and used an Air Slash. Goodra accepted the blow in order to deal an Ice Beam to the descending Noivern. The Ice Beam did not finish the Noivern as intended. However, in a rage, Noivern sunk its teeth into Goodra, using a Super Fang. Goodra giggled, and shot a Dragon Pulse at point-blank range, teaching the lesson that Super Fang is a terrible last resort.

_Elite Four Drasna has been defeated!_

"Oh me, that was simply charming. But I guess it's time for you to go. You do have a Kalos Champion to defeat, after all."

* * *

The final stop was a chamber that didn't appear on first glance. However, with the defeat of the Elite Four, the door to the chamber became available. Calem entered the room, Serena following behind him timidly. They were within a room with blindingly beautiful lighting. Standing opposite them was the Champion of the region, and a familiar face to Calem, if not necessarily to Serena.

"Augustine's Golden… well… Duo, now. I should have expected that it would only take you a week to stand here, within the Radiant Chamber," Diantha stated. Her deep coat had been traded for a fairy-like dress, and her face was in full view.

"Do you have the confidence to face me?" Diantha asked.

"Yes… I do. Diantha, Kalos Region Champion… I accept your challenge!" Serena said, stepping in front of Calem.

_The Champion of Kalos! It's time to fight, Diantha!_

_Champion Diantha sent out Hawlucha!_

_Go! Delphox!_

Delphox took out her wand, and flashed a couple of poses with it. Hawlucha looked at Delphox disbelievingly, before jumping into the air, preparing a Flying Press. Delphox did a small flip out of Hawlucha's way, and created shards of psychic powers. The Psyshock attack launched into Hawlucha as soon as it landed, hitting both as a Psychic attack and as flying chunks of Rock.

_Champion Diantha sent out Tyrantrum!_

Tyrantrum stepped forward menacingly. He roared, his head coating itself in stone. He lowered said head, and charged at Delphox. Delphox tied a Grass Knot, but the attack was misjudged, and Delphox was launched and taken down by the Head Smash.

_Go! Goodra!_

Goodra slimily giggled, and slapped with her tail. She spread a Muddy Water to get things started, and while Tyrantrum was dazed briefly, Goodra followed up with a Dragon Pulse. Not seeing much reason not to, she added an Ice Beam, just to make sure Tyrantrum went down.

_Champion Diantha sent out Aurorus!_

Aurorus set up a Light Screen, a clay barrier that deflects Special attacks. The barrier caught Goodra off guard, and Aurorus shot his head forward. A Blizzard started to form, freezing the gooey Goodra solid. Goodra tried some attack, but it wasn't very effective.

_Go! Mienshao!_

Mienshao pressed her sleeves together, deep in meditation. Aurorus summoned stormy clouds, and created a Thunder that missed. Aurorus looked around, and saw Mienshao High Jump Kicking him. Mienshao added a Brick Break, shattering the Light Screen. She then jumped back to her original position, and resumed her meditation.

_Champion Diantha sent out Gourgeist!_

The Gourgeist slipped into her pumpkin, and vanished. Mienshao looked about, and jumped into the air. Gourgeist appeared with a Phantom Force, the attack dealing damage. However, Mienshao's High Jump Kick went uninterrupted, phasing straight through the Gourgeist, and causing Mienshao to crash… and then faint.

_Go! Aegislash!_

Serena smiled, seeing the Aegislash at work. The sword and shield hadn't done much, until Calem used them to single-handedly save her life. Aegislash did a Shadow Sneak on the Gourgeist, to which Gourgeist responded with an identical attack. Expecting it, Aegislash had his shield to Gourgeist, causing her to temporarily become dazed. Aegislash's second Shadow Sneak finished the job.

_Champion Diantha sent out Goodra!_

Goodra looked at the Aegislash with some trepidation. She used a Muddy Water, like she had seen Serena's Goodra do, and sure enough, Aegislash blocked it. However, tremendous effort was required on his part. Realising this much, Goodra spun on the spot, and unleashed a Fire Blast attack. After taking on the Muddy Water, Aegislash didn't have the energy to take this stronger attack that he also happened to be weak to.

_Go! Sylveon!_

Sylveon smiled, and lunged forward. Goodra stepped backwards, but the attack never came. Sylveon wasn't using a physical attack, but had rather used the opportunity for a Moonblast. The blow sent Goodra reeling, but she wasn't quite done. Goodra splashed some Muddy Water on Sylveon, who shrugged philosophically. She used her Draining Kiss attack, to which Goodra was wide open to thanks to the earlier feint. Sylveon restored her HP while Goodra fainted.

_Champion Diantha sent out Gardevoir!_

_The opposing Gardevoir's Gardevoirite is reacting to Diantha's Mega Charm!_

Energy flowed towards Diantha's Gardevoir, Princess' mother. Her hair was redone, her dress changed to a ball gown, and opera gloves coated her arms. Gardevoir winked cutely, her change being more fluid than Princess'.

_The opposing Gardevoir has Mega Evolved into Mega Gardevoir!_

"There's only one thing to do in this situation!" Serena said, not worried in the slightest.

_Go! Mawile!_

Diantha smiled knowingly. Serena pulled out the Mirror Mirror Serena had given her. The tight trust that was to be had between Mawile and Serena shone through, and the mirror's back changed to a green colour, emblazoned with the symbol for Mega Evolution.

_Mawile's Mawilite is reacting to Serena's Mega Mirror!_

Mawile's rear jaw grew in a frenzy, extending this way and that. The jaw eventually split into two, with several strands of freaky lying around the jaw's lips. Mawile herself grew a more refined bird's beak, and her robes became pink-tinged and longer. Serena turned the Mirror so that the reflective side faced Mawile, and she nodded favourably.

_Mawile has Mega Evolved into Mega Mawile!_

Mawile and Gardevoir stood at opposite ends of the Radiant Chamber, both ready for the battle. Mawile charged in first, spamming her heads around and around to Play Rough with the Gardevoir. Throwing Gardevoir around, Mawile was now properly facing her. Gardevoir slammed a Thunderbolt into Mawile, paralysing her. Surprised at her luck, Gardevoir followed up with a Shadow Ball, dropping Mawile's special defence. Mawile hissed, and turned about. Her twin jaws turned metal, and Mawile let her tuft of energy blossom. The ensuing Iron Head collided solidly with the red shape on Gardevoir's chest, sending her flying across the room.

_Champion Diantha has been defeated! Serena is the victor!_

Serena smiled. She won. She turned to Mawile, and raised her hand. Mawile nodded, and high-fived her. Calem grabbed her from behind, and pecked her cheek. Serena shyly giggled. Little over a week ago, she had been nothing, thanks to the designs of her father. Now, she was the Kalos region Champion!

"I'm… I'm so touched. Really. Seeing Shauna's bodyguard and the modern equivalent of a slave rise up and show their heart with such style, such finesse, such beauty… I'm enthralled. Truly, it was wonderful being the Champion that battled with you two. Serena, you especially. You are more than just your father's plaything, and you know it. I can think of no girl more deserving of Calem than you. Augustine said he needed to prepare something for you in Lumiose City… but first, could you come with me?" Diantha said. Serena wiped a tear of joy from her cheek, and stepped forward, Calem following behind her.

* * *

"Welcome, Calem and Serena… to the Hall Of Fame!" Diantha exclaimed. Serena wandered around, her fingers tracing the golden pillars.

"It's beautiful…" she breathed.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you, though," Calem said, grabbing Serena's shoulder. Serena nodded, and allowed Calem to take her to the device in the room's centre.

"Here, you'll be able to save you and your Pokémon's history for eternity. Come, now. Calem, you first… let us register you for now and for evermore as the Pokémon League Champions!"

* * *

_Pokémon Trainer Calem_

_658: Greninja_

_006: Charizard_

_681: Aegislash_

_697: Tyrantrum_

_691: Dragalge_

_460: Abomasnow_

* * *

_Pokémon Trainer Serena_

_655: Delphox_

_003: Venusaur_

_620: Mienshao_

_303: Mawile_

_700: Sylveon_

_706: Goodra_

* * *

_A few days later…_

_Crowds of people gathered in Lumiose City to celebrate the five Defenders of the Kalos region and to cheer for its new Champions, Calem and Serena!_

Calem, Serena, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor all assembled at one end of a long red carpet, stretched across a large road. They all looked between each other, none of them truly understanding all of the others, but none of them asking questions. They all turned, and began their walk to where Professor Sycamore and two assistants stood. Trevor and Tierno went first, smiling and waving. Next went Shauna, who was quickly swinging between overjoyed and collected. Finally were Calem and Serena, who locked arms with each other. A few people whistled at the sight.

"What an amazing turnout! Everyone here is here to celebrate the achievements of these five wonderful people!" Sycamore said, as the five reached the end of the walk. "I'd like to present them with the Honour of Kalos for the bravery they showed battling Team Flare! I'm so proud of them all! On my mark, I'd like to say…" Sycamore continued, raising his arms.

"THANK YOU!" he said alongside everyone.

A tall man stepped from the crowd. He was familiar to Serena.

"Battle with me," he said curtly. Shauna stepped forward, smiling and flipping her ponytails.

"My pleasure," she said.

"I want to know what a 'Trainer' is."

_Shauna is challenged by Mysterious Trainer AZ!_

_Mysterious Trainer AZ sent out Torkoal!_

_Go! Kitty!_

Shauna stood firm. She held one arm out, and Skitty knew what to do immediately. She rushed forward, using a Fake Out, and then swiftly followed up with a Faint Attack. Capitalising on her advantage, Delcatty could slam down using a Return attack. Torkoal was too slow to stop any of this from happening.

_Mysterious Trainer AZ sent out Golurk!_

_Go! Chester!_

Shauna switched out. No one had a clue why, but AZ didn't mind, so it was permitted. Chester leaned forward, and spread about his seed. The large seeds formed Seed Bombs, dealing most of the damage. Chester continued to lie on his belly, as Golurk approached him. Chester used a Spiky Shield at the last moment, blocking the Mega Punch, and dealing the last bit of damage required.

_Mysterious Trainer AZ sent out Sigilyph!_

_Go! Aurorus!_

Aurorus opened with an Ice Beam. Sigilyph dodged to one side, but with a small cracking noise. Aurorus could turn and continue the Ice Beam, and hit this time. Sigilyph used an Air Slash, which Aurorus easily took. Aurorus used one more Freeze Dry, and finished off the Sigilyph.

_Shauna defeated Mysterious Trainer AZ!_

AZ smiled. Although Shauna had partially adopted a cool, collected demeanour fitting for a woman fated to live for eternity, her old bubbly happiness was still infectious.

"Thank you very much for battling with me. Now I finally feel free… Free from the part of me mired in sorrow- the part of me that built the ultimate weapon…" AZ said, before stopping. He looked up into the sky, and everyone followed his gaze. A black-flowered Floette descended from the heavens, and into the large hands of AZ. Shauna looked on with a teary eye.

"Floette… It's been three millennia…" he said, but couldn't voice more. Sycamore gave a small cough.

"His Pokémon was waiting all this time…" he said thoughtfully. "Waiting for him to return to the man he was. The man who loved Pokémon with all his heart."

Calem, Serena and Shauna all smiled at the thought. Shauna's grin faded, and she turned to see someone in the crowd. The glance was only momentary.

* * *

_You and I were born;  
Right here in the same world.  
For this one brief life,  
we're beneath the same sky._

_The great flow of time.  
The wide expanse of space.  
We are lucky enough;  
To share this lifetime we get._

_We can gain more if we give.  
By taking, we only lose._

_Let us make this a new age;  
Where we show our gratitude._

_There's a fragile bud of hope,  
Blooming in each of our hearts.  
Don't you take that away.  
Our dreams are meant to be shared._

_Let it grow, let it live.  
Let us see what it will bring.  
When we share in our love,  
We make a beautiful world._

_Search it out, and find the way:  
The point where we can all meet.  
The point where we're all the same.  
There it lies: the future we seek._

_Start from there, and then we'll forge  
A world where all can be free.  
Free to dream, and free to smile.  
Free to be who we will be._

_Let's make sure we create…  
A world of our hopes and dreams._

_In our brief lives,  
We've managed to meet.  
Treasure this gift…  
This precious time that we have._

_In our brief lives,  
We've managed to meet.  
Treasure this gift…  
This precious time that we have._

**Hits you right where it counts, doesn't it.**

**Well, I'm finally done. Took about eleven months, but this entire thing is done. Or is it?**

**Well, no. Mewtwo's story is going to be written, but as bonus material. But an actual tenth story will be added to this continuity. This story will cover Shauna's mission, and there's going to be quite a bit to it that I'll need to come up with. But first, there are non-Pokemon stories that I can, and will, write.**

**It had began from my dreams, the smiles and tears are decorations for tomorrow.**


End file.
